Romeu e Julieta Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: Bella é par com Alice em um projeto de Inglês. Elas têm que recriar uma cena de Romeu e Julieta, a peça favorita de Bella. Mas ela não entende como duas pessoas podem se apaixonar tão rápido, até que ela conhece Edward o irmão de Alice. LEMONS!
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Nicholh2008**que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Não posso esperar pra começar esse projeto. Mr. Grubb, meu professor de Inglês tinha acabado de nos falar sobre nosso grande projeto desse semestre. Nós temos que recriar uma cena da peça de Shakespeare.

"Agora parte desse projeto é pensar além da caixa" Mr. Grubb explicou. "A cena que eu der pra vocês poderá ser feita da maneira que vocês quiserem. Por exemplo, Romeu e Julieta são marcianos em um planeta diferente, todos verdes com vinte olhos! Ou se vocês preferirem podem manter isso o mais original possível. É sua escolha."

_Isso vai ser temeroso! Ainda bem que eu não peguei par com Mike, o que seria extremamente desagradável!_ Mike era meu ex-namorado, o garoto que eu achei que amava, isso até que finalmente transamos e eu percebi que ele gostava da Jéssica ao invés de mim. _Por favor, por favor, por favor não deixe que Mike seja do meu grupo._Eu continuava repetindo de novo e de novo enquanto Mr. Grubb estava atribuindo os grupos.

"Agora já que temos um número ímpar de estudantes um grupo será composto apenas por 2 estudantes. Alice Cullen, você será par com Isabella Swan. Sua cena de grupo será de Romeu e Julieta. Ato 2, cena 2"

_YES! Não somente Mike NÃO é do meu grupo__,__ mas eu peguei minha cena favorita d__a__ minha peça favorita! Isso está se tornando um grande dia!_

"Agora Senhorita Cullen, Senhorita Swan!, vocês não tem uma terceira pessoa no seu grupo. Vocês serão capazes de obter ajuda de um membro da família?"

"Claro Mr. Grubb! Minha família amaria ajudar! E nós podemos pegar meu irmão Edward pra ser o Romeu!" Piou Alice. Uau, e eu achei que eu estava animada!

_Quem é o irmão dela? Eu não acho que tenha visto ele! Eu estava nessa escola por __dois__ anos agora e eu nunca ouvi falar de Edward Cullen. Eu sei que Alice tem um irmão chamado Emmett, mas não Edward... me pergunto porque nunca ouvi nada dele._

"Bella, terra pra Bella" Alice disse acenando uma mão na frente do meu rosto, me tirando de meus pensamentos.

"Desculpa Alice, eu estava apenas pensando no projeto. Estou tão animada, essa é minha história favorita! E minha cena favorita! Então o que nós vamos fazer?"

"Uau, eu nunca te vi animada desse jeito, ou expressando em palavras antes! É uma boa mudança!"

Eu imediatamente comecei a sentir todo o sangue correndo pro meu rosto enquanto eu pensei que iria explodir.

"Ai está a Bella que todos conhecemos! Então eu estava pensando que nós poderíamos ir pra minha casa depois da escola e falar mais sobre o projeto e começar a trabalhar nisso imediatamente! Eu vim pra escola com meu irmão então eu posso ir com você. Desse jeito posso te mostrar como chegar à minha casa ao invés de tentar te dar as direções. Minha casa é no meio do nada então seria difícil pra você encontrar. Está tudo bem pra você?"

Uau, eu conhecia Alice por dois anos, eu sabia que ela era uma hiper fadinha, mas eu nunca soube que ela podia falar tão rápido! Eu juro que ela disse tudo aquilo em 5 segundos!

"Claro Alice, eu só preciso ligar pro meu pai e informá-lo sobre onde eu estarei." Assim que eu terminei minha frase o sinal tocou indicando o fim da aula. "Você quer encontrar comigo no meu carro depois da escola?"

"Isso seria ótimo! Eu vejo você então!" e com isso ela saiu da sala mais rápido do que eu achava possível!

O resto do dia passou muito rápido, apenas com alguns acidentes. Na academia eu "acidentalmente" cravei a bola de vôlei na cabeça do Mike. Ainda bem que eu sou tão propensa a acidentes caso contrário eu nunca seria capaz de me livrar.

No final do dia eu liguei pro meu pai para avisá-lo que eu estaria na casa de Alice a maior parte da noite. Ele disse que estava tudo bem e não me preocupar com seu jantar, ele tinha acabado de correr até La Push e visitar Billy. Eu tinha a sensação de que era um jogo e ele gostava de não ter que se preocupar comigo.

Eu saí até meu carro onde Alice estava parada "Que demora! Eu tenho te esperado pra sempre!"

"Desculpa, eu tive que ligar pro meu pai e a aula acabou faz só 5 minutos!" ela me deu um sorriso enorme que me disse que ela estava apenas brincando comigo. Eu rapidamente senti o sangue correr pro meu rosto pela centésima vez hoje. "Então quanto longe você mora?"

"Não muito longe, vamos eu vou te dar as direções enquanto você vai" nós duas escalamos meu carro e eu saí do estacionamento. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era sobre o irmão misterioso que eu nunca conheci.

* * *

**N/T:** _Eeeee fanfic nova ... espero realmente que vocês curtam ;]_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Nicholh2008**que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

**

* * *

**No caminho para casa de Alice eu decidi perguntar sobre seu irmão Edward. "Alice, eu estava me perguntando. Eu nunca soube que você tinha um irmão chamado Edward. Eu sei que seu irmão é o Emmett, mas não Edward, ele é mais novo que nós?"

"Não," ela respondeu alegremente. "Ele é meu irmão gêmeo! Ele foi pra escola particular pra ajudar a focar na sua música, mas ele decidiu que não queria perder a experiência 'real' de um colégio. Vire aqui. Então ele decidiu vir pra casa e se graduar na escola de Forks! Ele só começou hoje, ele é tão inteligente então ele não está em nenhuma das minhas aulas!"

"Bem eu acho que isso explica tudo. Desculpa se estou sendo intrometida, eu estava apenas curiosa." Espero que ela não se importe por eu me intrometer na sua vida pessoal. Cara onde era sua casa? Eu pensei que ela tinha dito que não era tão longe!

"Vire a direita na próxima rua, nossa casa é apenas no caminho" eu silenciosamente ouvi suas direções e segui a pequena estrada até uma bonita clareira. Casa? Isso não era uma casa! Era uma mansão! Estacionando meu carro em frente a essa casa já parecia errado. De jeito nenhum algo ridículo como meu carro estaria por aqui perto dessa linda mansão que os Cullen chamavam de casa.

Quando saí da minha caminhonete não pude deixar de olhar. A cara era maravilhosa! Eram três andares. Era uma linda casa branca Vitoriana com um envolvente alpendre. Um canto da casa tinha uma maravilhosa torre circular, como em um conto de fadas! Fiquei meio a espera de uma garota loira colocar sua cabeça pra fora da janela e jogar suas tranças enquanto o príncipe vinha clamando por ela. O detalhe em volta da casa toda era maravilhoso. Toda a curva e fenda tinham lindos desenhos e maravilhosos detalhes até a porta da frente que era decorado com desenhos maravilhosos gravados como na janela.

"Essa é sua casa? É linda! Eu nunca vi nada como isso! Eu nem sabia que casas como essa existiam em Forks!" Eu não podia evitar o choque no meu rosto ou na minha voz.

"Yep! Essa é minha casa! Você tem que ver dentro! Tem vários quartos, mas com a namorada de Emmett praticamente morando aqui, e Edward finalmente estando em casa não parece tão grande" Parecia que ela estava reclamando! Como duas pessoas podem ocupar tanto espaço? Isso é impossível! "Bem vamos entrar, você tem que conhecer minha família e nós podemos começar a discutir como nós vamos recriar nosso projeto."

Ela me levou até a linda varanda e pra dentro da casa maravilhosa. Eu achei que o lado de fora tinha me impressionado! Era nada comparado com o interior! Enquanto caminhávamos em um impressionante Hall de entrada tinha uma incrível escadaria que levava ao segundo andar. A sala era depois da entrada e parecia que eu tinha entrado em uma revista! A sala foi decorada com cores quentes que convidavam você. Uma lareira incrível no meio da parede com um lindo sofá marrom e amor cercando isso. Me senti imediatamente em casa, como era a intenção da decoração da sala. Na direita da sala tinha uma sala de jantar formal com o mais belo e sem mencionar mais caro, lustre que eu já vi. Eu segui Alice até a cozinha gourmet com tudo que você possivelmente podia querer em uma cozinha. Sentada no meio lendo uma revista estava uma linda mulher que tinha lindos cabelos castanhos, e brilhantes olhos verdes. Quando ela sorriu seu rosto inteiro se iluminou.

"Olá querida! Como foi a aula? E quem é essa bela moça que você trás com você?" A mãe de Alice perguntou enquanto mais uma vez meu rosto se enchia de sangue.

"A aula foi ótima!" Alice respondeu com um pouco mais de entusiasmo que eu pensei que a resposta merecia. "Essa é Bella, nós temos que trabalhar em um projeto de Inglês. Bella essa é minha mãe, Esme."

"Olá, Sra. Cullen." Eu respondi, "Você tem uma casa maravilhosa!"

"Obrigada querida, e por favor, me chame de Esme. Bella, você gostaria de ficar pra jantar?" Esme parecia que queria que eu ficasse de verdade, ao contrário de algumas mães que diziam isso apenas por cortesia.

"Ah sim, por favor, fique! Então você pode conhecer meu pai! Ele trabalha até mais tarde nas noites de quinta-feira senão ele já estaria aqui!" Alice parecia que queria mesmo que eu ficasse, e eu sabia que Charlie ia comer com Billy, mas eu realmente não queria me impor a essa família que eu tinha acabado de conhecer. "Vai Bella, isso seria ótimo e então nós podemos trabalhar em nosso longo projeto."

Alice tinha um ponto e eu estava realmente animada pra trabalhar nisso. "Ok", eu disse. "Jantar parece bom. Obrigada por me convidar."

"Toda amiga de Alice é sempre bem vinda na nossa casa e sempre bem vinda pra se juntar a nós pra jantar. E ainda me dá um motivo pra fazer algo extra especial!" Esme parecia muito animada em cozinhar e rapidamente começou procurar livros de culinária pra achar algo pra cozinhar.

"Você fez o dia dela!" Alice disse em nosso caminho pra sala de jantar. "Ela ama cozinhar e quando ela tem companhia ela sempre tenta achar algo novo. às vezes é impressionante, outras vezes nem tanto! Eu amo a comida da minha mãe, mas ela acha coisas estranhas pra fazer algumas vezes!" Eu pensei na decoração da casa, todas as coisas chiques. Eu realmente esperava que ela não cozinhasse algo chique. Eu era apenas uma garota normal que gosta de frango e batata frita.

Eu segui Alice até a mesa de jantar, nós tiramos nossa folha de tarefa e a cena que nós devemos recriar. "Eu simplesmente amo Romeu e Julieta, você não?" Alice me perguntou. Eu comecei a lhe responder, mas ela não me deu chance. "A idéia de duas pessoas se conhecendo e se apaixonando a primeira vista é simplesmente maravilhosa! Saber que a pessoa em pé na sua frente é sua alma gêmea, isso é tão romântico! Não acha?"

"Bem…" eu comecei. "Romeu e Julieta é de longe minha peça favorita de Shakespeare, eu amo a história e a linguagem romântica. Mas eu acho difícil de imaginar que apenas vendo alguém; você saiba que é sua alma gêmea. Eu sinto que você tem que conhecer a pessoa antes de decidir querer passar o resto da sua vida com aquela pessoa." Eu não podia dizer o olhar que espalhou pelo rosto de Alice, no começo ela parecia brava, talvez ela estivesse apenas chocada.

"Você não acredita em amor a primeira vista?" Ela estava definitivamente muito chocava! "Você é uma garota! Você não devia automaticamente acreditar nisso? Digo, eu achava que isso estava programado em nossos cérebros ou coisa assim!" Ela terminou com uma risadinha. Pelo menos alguém me achou engraçada.

"Isso nunca aconteceu comigo. Eu não posso dizer que não acredito nisso, eu só acho que você tem que vivenciar isso pra acreditar" Eu estudei seu rosto pra tentar ver o que ela estava pensando, e de repente ela estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "O que? Por que você está sorrindo assim?"

"Ah, nenhuma razão" ela disse com um sorriso enorme. "Vamos trabalhar"

* * *

**N/T:** _Não me matem! Eu ainda não tenho data certa pra postar essa fic, por favor entendam ok? Eu NÃO vou parar no meio da tradução, é só que o tempo está curto, BUT como eu estou me sentindo bem porque hoje é minha última prova de uma facul (pois a outra não terei férias ¬¬) lá vai mais um cap pra vocês. Eu sei que eles são pequenos, mas acreditem romance é complicado (pra mim) de traduzir, mas como quero ter um perfil com fics variadas escolhi essa *-*. Assim que colocar tudo em ordem irei organizar um cronograma pra vocês ficarem atentas ok?_

_É claro que quero agradecer minha Beta Lou, que nem gosta de Beward mas como ela me ama betou pra nós ^^. E obrigada a todos os comentários anteriores._

_Comentários são ótimos!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Nicholh2008**que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Depois de umas duas horas nós decidimos que faríamos Romeu e Julieta do jeito que deveria ser. Alice decidiu que deveríamos fazer compras no Sábado em Seattle para algumas roupas "autênticas" de Shakespeare para juntar tudo. Eu tinha que admitir que ela era muito inteligente e tinha tudo completamente anotado em um papel.

Ela decidiu que Edward iria fazer Romeu (embora ele ainda não soubesse) e infelizmente eu faria Julieta. Eu tentei argumentar (muito esforçadamente e muito sem sucesso), mas ela não ouvia. Ela disse, "Bella você nasceu pra interpretá-la, você é perfeita. Com seu rosto adorável, seus cabelos e olhos lindos e castanhos e seu físico perfeito..." Perfeita eu? Ela certamente não me conhecia muito bem. Ela era cega? Eu admito que tinha cabelo e olhos castanhos e eu sei que sou pequena mas nem perto sou perfeita. Claro que ela me fez corar e exclamou que até corando me ajudaria a interpretar Julieta. Não tinha maneira de ganhar esse argumento, então eu simplesmente desisti.

Na hora em que estávamos colocando tudo em ordem o irmão mais velho de Alice chegou em casa do treino de futebol, seguido por sua namorada Rosalie. Rosalie era alta, loira e linda! Ela era de longe a pessoa mais bonita que eu já vi! Ela fez minha auto-estima baixar somente por entrar na sala. Ela era perfeita para Emmett. Emmett era um cara muito musculoso, era alto e tinha o cabelo castanho bem curto, definitivamente não parecia como um veterano e estava além de bonito. Essa família definitivamente teve lindas crianças. Eu poderia apenas imaginar como o pai parecia. O que me trouxe meus pensamentos de volta para o irmão misterioso que eu nunca conheci. Eu comecei a imaginar como ele seria quando eu ouvi meu nome, me trazendo de volta à realidade.

"Bella esse é meu irmão Emmett e sua namorada Rosalie. Gente, essa é minha amiga Bella." Ela já estava me chamando como sua amiga, isso era bom. Nós gastamos a maior parte do tempo trabalhando, mas é claro que teve muitas risadas e fofocas. Eu me senti como se tivéssemos conhecido uma a outra desde sempre, então eu definitivamente considerava Alice uma amiga. Era legal saber que ela pensava assim também.

"Oi Bella, prazer em conhecê-la." Rosalie disse, estendendo seu braço pra mim. Eu balancei sua mão e disse que era um prazer conhecê-la também.

"Bella huh? Eu te vi pela escola antes. Você é quem tropeça em superfícies planas, certo?" Emmett disse, seguindo com um sorriso enorme. Rosalie lhe deu uma cotovelada e disse que ele era muito desagradável.

"Não está tudo bem. Ele está certo. Eu sempre fui desse jeito. As enfermeiras no ER me conhecem pelo nome. Uma vez elas me disseram que me dariam um quarto permanente e eu teria apenas que me mudar." Emmett começou a rir tão alto que eu pensei que iria quebrar meus tímpanos.

"Uau Bella! Você é engraçada! Vai ser bom ter você por perto. Como meu entretenimento pessoal!" Ele mal conseguiu terminar a frase quando um braço veio não sei de onde e o acertou no estômago. "OUCH! Droga Alice, isso doeu! Por que você fez isso?"

"Isso não é uma coisa legal a se dizer Emmett. Deus eu juro que às vezes você não tem cérebro. Vem Bella, vamos para o meu quarto até o jantar ficar pronto." Eu disse adeus para Emmett e Rosalie antes de seguir Alice pelas escadas. "Deus meu irmão pode ser como um jumento! Sinto muito, Bella."

"Tudo bem, eu estou acostumada. Pelo menos a minha babaquice vai divertir alguém. Isso sempre me deixa sem graça." Eu tentei não pensar em fazer besteiras na frente de Emmett essa noite. Eu realmente não queria dar uma razão para ele rir de mim novamente, mas eu tinha dúvidas se seria possível. "Então o que vamos fazer até a hora de comer?"

"Que tal uma manicure? Isso passa o tempo rapidamente!" eu duvidava realmente disso. "Vamos lá, você pode escolher a cor e eu começo o trabalho." Eu olhei para sua coleção de esmaltes e imediatamente escolhi um esmalte rosa clarinho e ela rolou os olhos. "Sério Bella, vamos ter que trabalhar no seu armário e nas suas opções de cores. Você é tão linda, uma pequena maquiagem e as roupas certas e você pode ficar linda de morrer! Vamos arrumar você toda antes do jantar!" O quê? Primeiro era apenas uma manicure agora era uma reconstrução. Amizade com Alice estava me custando muito.

Assim que começamos a olhar suas roupas teve uma batida na porta. "Alice, está aí?"

"Sim pai... tem alguém que eu quero que você conheça." O pai de Alice entrou no quarto. Uau! Tinha algo definitivamente errado com essa família! Não era possível que todos eles fossem assim lindos! O pai de Alice tinha lindos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros impressionantes. Ele tinha uma pele clara e uma estrutura óssea grande. "Pai essa é minha amiga Bella, Bella esse é meu pai, Carlisle."

"Olá Sr. Cullen, é ótimo te conhecer." Eu não sabia o que mais dizer. Eu estava hipnotizada por sua beleza. Eu podia apenas imaginar o que ele fazia pra viver, modelo, ator. O que ele fizesse não tinha maneira de alguma mulher se esquivar dele.

"Olá Bella, é muito bom te conhecer. Por favor, me chame de Carlisle nós somos uma família muito informal aqui." Ele parecia tão normal e legal, isso não era o que eu estava esperando. "Alice sua mãe queria que eu viesse aqui em cima e falasse que o jantar estará pronto em um 30 minutos."

"Certo pai, obrigada! Ah, Edward já está aqui?"

"Sim, ele chegou faz um tempinho. Te vejo lá embaixo."

"OK então, vamos tirar você dessa camiseta folgada e colocar um pouco mais de forma! Você deve exibir suas curvas!" Isso não era o que eu queria fazer essa noite, mas eu pensei em deixar Alice se divertir. Apenas desta vez, eu espero.

Uns 30 minutos mais tarde ela tinha me colocado em uma roupa nova. Ela decidiu que meus jeans eram muito largos e não mostrava minha bunda o suficiente. Ela tinha me colocado no que eu tinha que admitir ser uma roupa bonita. Jeans mais apertado do que eu costumava usar, mas ainda confortável. Uma blusa azul realmente linda que era justa e mostrava 'todas minhas ótimas curvas', como Alice disse. Ela fez pequenos cachos no meu cabelo enquanto ela fazia minhas unhas. Quando ela terminou com minhas unhas ela puxou meus cachos para trás e colocou alguns grampos bonitos. Ela terminou com um toque de maquiagem, não muito porque eu não a deixaria fazer uma completa besteira!

"Tudo pronto!" Ela disse alegremente. "Uau Bella, você está ótima! Venha aqui e se veja no espelho!" eu dei uma olhada em mim e não podia acreditar. Apenas uma mudança de roupas, uma pequena maquiagem, cachos e eu parecia completamente diferente. Gostei!

"Uau Alice! Você deveria fazer isso pra viver! Obrigada! Não foi tão doloroso quando eu pensava que seria."

"Estou tão feliz que você disse isso!" Uh ah, o que eu devo fazer? "Eu acho que poderia comprar pra você algumas roupas novas, e alguma maquiagem. E sapatos! Você precisa ter sapatos novos. Nós podemos fazer isso no sábado quando formos a Seattle. Ah Meu Deus, isso vai ser tão divertido!"

"Alice, eu não quero que você me compre roupas. Sério, eu me já me sinto mal o suficiente por você comprar todos os figurinos para o nosso projeto. Eu não vou deixar você gastar dinheiro nenhum comigo." Eu me senti completamente confiante em meu argumento e achei que ela iria deixar pra lá. Cara, como eu estava errada.

"Isabella Swan. Você está ótima e eu NÃO vou deixar você voltar para aquelas roupas largas e chatas! Nem pensar. Eu VOU lhe comprar um novo guarda-roupa com ou sem você. Se você for comigo, pelo menos, vai poder opinar nas roupas!"

"Alice..."

"NÃO! Nada de Alice. Eu não levo 'não' como resposta."

"Ótimo, que seja." Com isso, o rosto de Alice se iluminou como o de uma criança na manhã de Natal! Bem pelo menos alguém está feliz.

"Meninas, hora de comer," Esme chamou lá de baixo.

"Vamos, estou morrendo de fome e agora você pode conhecer o Edward!" Eu estava um pouco animada para conhecer o irmão misterioso. Depois de conhecer o resto de sua família eu poderia apenas imaginar como ele seria. Lindo, eu aposto.

Nós descemos as escadas, bem eu andei, Alice saltitou! Eu virei o corredor e estava totalmente despreparada para o que eu estava prestes a ver.

* * *

**N/T: **_Fiquei tão feliz que leitoras novas comentaram que tenho uma notíciaaaaaaaaa ... como vocês estão sendo boazinhas e comentando vou postar toda semana agora \o/ ... como sou uma tradutora muito eficiente, terminei de traduzir todos os capítulos de So, this is love? e agora só falta minha beta linda betar ... então agora estou me dedicando a essa fic e Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (que a Irenuda não para de encher que quer porque quer ¬¬ e disse que vai me deixar 30 reviews kkkkkkkkkkkkk), então agora vocês podem acompanhar toda semana porque essa fic é linda *-*._

_Obrigada pelos comentários meus amores!  
_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Nicholh2008**que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

**

* * *

BPOV **

Eu entrei na sala de jantar e fiquei cara a cara com a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi. Carlisle não era nada comparado com o que eu presumi que fosse Edward. Ele tinha cabelos cor de bronze em pé que apontava para todos os lugares. Ele tinha a estrutura perfeita e maravilhosos olhos verdes jamais vira. E seus lábios, deus, seus lábios eram perfeitos. Eu só podia me imaginar beijando aqueles lábios, os sentindo tão suaves sobre os meus, em vários lugares. Eu não podia me mexer, nem respirar e muito menos falar. Eu senti que tinha olhado pra ele pra sempre quando Alice agarrou meu braço e me puxou para o meu assento. Ela me sentou perto dela do outro lado de Edward. Levei tudo de mim para apenas me trazer de volta a terra e me focar no que Alice estava dizendo.

"Bella esse é meu irmão gêmeo Edward, Edward essa é minha amiga Bella." Eu tinha olhado ridiculamente pra ele. Eu apenas sentei lá com minha boca aberta olhando pra ele. Finalmente ele falou primeiro.

"Olá Bella, é muito bom conhecer você." Ele era tão educado e perfeito não tinha nenhuma maneira dele se interessar por mim. Eu realmente não devia ter levantado esperanças. Finalmente eu fui capaz de abrir minha boca.

"Oi." É isso? [i]_Oi_[/i] era tudo que eu podia falar. Deus, o que ele estava fazendo comigo? Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais sociável, mas eu nunca fiquei sem palavras. NUNCA! Essa seria uma longa noite.

"Edward, Bella e eu estávamos nos perguntando..."

"Opa, me deixa fora disso eu não o voluntariei, você quem o fez!" Bravo Bella! Uma frase inteira!

"Ok, tudo bem! Edward, [i]_EU_[/i] estava me perguntando se você poderia ajudar Bella e eu com nosso projeto de inglês?"

"Claro, Alice." Deus ele era gostoso, e tinha a voz mais sexy que eu já ouvi. "Qualquer coisa que eu possa ajudar você, e Bella, é claro." Ele me deu o sorriso torto mais sexy que eu já vi, seus olhos verdes pareciam se iluminar quando ele disse meu nome. Pare Bella, agora [b]_você está_[/b] inventando coisas!

"Ótimo! Nós temos que recriar uma cena de Romeu e Julieta. Você vai interpretar Romeu e Bella irá interpretar Julieta! Nós temos que fazer compras no sábado para conseguir os figurinos. Se você quiser nos encontrar em Seattle nós podemos encontrar algo pra você vestir."

Ele realmente iria concordar com isso? Ele se importaria com qual seria a cena? Será que ele percebeu que terá que me beijar? Ah meu Deus! Eu vou ter que beijá-lo! Eu acho que vou ter um ataque de pânico!

"[b]_Posso_[/b] me ausentar por um minuto?"

"Claro querida, você está se sentindo bem? Você está um pouco pálida..."

"Sim Sra. Cullen, digo, Esme. Estou bem. Apenas preciso usar o toalete."

Eu deixei a sala de jantar o mais rápido que podia; tropeçando apenas uma vez no caminho pra fora. Eu andei ainda mais rápido quando eu ouvi o riso de Emmett crescendo. Deus, essa noite poderia ficar pior?

**EPOV**

Minha mãe me disse que Alice tinha uma amiga aqui, que ela ficaria pro jantar essa noite e para ter certeza que eu estaria limpo e pronto aqui embaixo às 18 horas. Eu fui para meu quarto e ouvi risinhos do outro lado da porta de Alice. Eu conhecia a risada da minha irmã, mas a outra eu obviamente não me recordei. Embora eu imediatamente achasse linda, eu me perguntei como ela se parecia. Alice não tinha trazido muitas amigas em casa antes. Eu comecei a me perguntar o que mais tinha mudado nos dois anos em que eu estive fora. Eu fui para o meu quarto e liguei meu CD player, decidindo apenas relaxar e trabalhar em uma lição de casa que tinha sido dada hoje. Eu terminei super rápido considerando que minha última escola era academicamente a frente da Escola de Forks.

"Edward" meu pai disse enquanto entrava no meu quarto. "sua mãe quer saber se você pode ajudá-la a arrumar a mesa pro jantar?"

"Claro pai, já vou descer." Minha mãe deve gostar dessa menina; ela nunca colocava a mesa pro jantar. Nós apenas pegávamos nossos pratos e nos sentávamos à mesa depois de pegarmos nossa comida. Isso me deixou ainda mais curioso para conhecer a amiga de Alice. Eu guardei os meus livros e coloquei dentro da mochila então eu estaria tudo pronto para a escola amanhã.

Eu me desci e arrumei a mesa. Meu pai foi buscar Emmett e Rosalie do lado de fora. Um tempinho depois estávamos todos sentados esperando por Alice e sua amiga. Eu ouvi a forma normal de Alice descer as escadas, por algum motivo ela achava que tinha que pular como se tivesse dez anos novamente. Então elas viraram o corredor e meu coração parou. A amiga de Alice era linda; ela tinha cabelos longos e castanhos e olhos lindos também castanhos. Ela tinha um corpo ótimo, curvando nos lugares certos. Ela parecia um pouco nervosa porque Alice teve que agarrá-la pra sentar, bem na minha frente! Agora eu teria que olhar para a linda menina durante todo o jantar. Alice a apresentou como sua amiga, Bella. Bella, um nome bonito para uma menina tão bonita. Ela não disse nada então eu falei primeiro, o máximo que eu podia ser calmo e educado. Eu não queria que minha voz tremesse enquanto eu dissesse seu nome.

"Olá Bella, é muito bom te conhecer." Ela parecia atordoada por um momento. Deus, eu espero que eu soe bem. Finalmente ela começou a abrir a boca pra falar.

"Oi." Sua voz era mais sexy que seu sorriso. Eu só queria saber mais sobre essa menina! Eu comecei a sonhar sobre seus lábios me beijando, sobre como eles devem ser suaves e como eu queria cruzar essa mesa e puxá-la para testar minha teoria. Assim que meu coração começou a correr Alice interrompeu minha fantasia.

"Edward, Bella e eu estávamos nos perguntando..."

"Opa, me deixa fora disso eu não o voluntariei, você quem o fez!" Uau, tão defensiva. Eu podia apenas imaginar o que ela iria me pedir para fazer. Eu faria qualquer coisa se Bella estivesse envolvida.

"Ok, tudo bem! Edward [i]EU[/i] estava me perguntando se você poderia ajudar Bella e eu com nosso projeto de inglês?"

"Claro." Eu disse sem nem me preocupar em descobrir o que eu teria que fazer. "Qualquer coisa que eu possa ajudar você e Bella, é claro." Enquanto eu disse seu nome eu sorri pra ela e eu juro que seus olhos ficaram ligeiramente maiores.

"Ótimo! Nós temos que recriar uma cena de Romeu e Julieta. Você vai interpretar Romeu e Bella irá interpretar Julieta! Nós temos que fazer compras no Sábado para conseguir os figurinos. Se você quiser nos encontrar em Seattle nós podemos encontrar algo pra você vestir."

Romeu e Julieta huh? Me pergunto que cena iríamos recriar. Com Bella como Julieta não tinha dúvida que eu iria beijá-la, eu não teria problema em fazer isso. Eu só espero que seja a cena da sacada, era a cena mais apaixonada na peça toda e eu adoraria recriar essa com ela, com ou sem câmera. Eu comecei a fantasiar quando Bella falou.

"[b]_Posso_[/b] me ausentar por um minuto?"

"Claro querida, você está se sentindo bem? Você está um pouco pálida..."

"Sim Sra. Cullen, digo, Esme. Estou bem. Apenas preciso usar o toalete."

Eu observei enquanto Bella se levantava de sua cadeira e começou a caminhar pra fora da sala. Cara, eu poderia olhar para ela indo ou vindo! Ambas as visões eram maravilhosas! De repente ela tropeçou em algo e Emmett começou a rir incontrolavelmente. Eu senti o sangue correr pro meu rosto com a raiva, como ele ousa rir dela?

Senti como se tivesse que fazer alguma coisa, ela realmente estava pálida e eu me perguntei se ela estaria ficando doente. Talvez eu [b]_devesse_[/b] levá-la algum gelo ou alguma coisa. Opa, espera um minuto Edward, você conheceu essa menina faz apenas 10 minutos, se você agir todo protetor você vai enlouquecê-la. Eu apenas continuei sentado, eu não sabia o que fazer.

"Alice, por que você não vai verificar se ela está bem?" Essa era minha mãe sempre sentindo como se devesse cuidar de todo mundo. "Ela parecia pálida, talvez ela esteja doente."

"Ok. Eu já volto." Então Alice levantou e dançou até as escadas para ver se Bella estava bem. Eu desejava que fosse eu indo ver se ela estava bem. Então eu apenas sentei lá enquanto todo mundo estava comendo suas comidas, falando sobre seus dias, e tudo que eu podia pensar era em Bella. Eu queria saber tudo que tinha pra saber sobre ela. Seus gostos, desgostos, onde nasceu, se ela tinha namorado. Claro que ela tinha um namorado, sem jeito de uma garota como essa ser solteira o que mais se pode esperar.

**BPOV**

Eu fui para o banheiro de cima. "Opa!" Isso não era um banheiro! Era do tamanho do meu quarto! Esse banheiro era maravilhoso, a banheira parecia um mini ofurô! O chuveiro poderia caber 3 ou 4 pessoas e no balcão, a área de maquiagem era maior que uma pequena cozinha.

Eu me olhei no espelho e entendi o que Esme disse com estar pálida! Parecia que eu tinha visto um fantasma! "Ok Bella, [b]_respire_[/b], ele é apena um garoto. Não é como se você nunca tivesse visto um antes. Claro que eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém antes..."

"Eu sabia!" Alice estourou no banheiro excitação escrita por todo seu rosto. "Você o ama, não é?"

"O quê? Alice eu acabei de conhecê-lo! Não posso amá-lo!" Posso?

"Bella, olhe pra você! Você está toda corada e falando sozinha. Eu acho que você se apaixonou a primeira vista!" eu dei um olhar mortal para Alice. Eu espero poder provar pra ela que ela estava errada, mas eu não acho que possa. Eu apenas conheci Edward há 15 minutos, como eu poderia estar apaixonada por ele?

"Vamos descer antes que seus pais comecem a se preocupar." Eu andei até Alice sem fazer contato visual. Eu voltei para a sala de jantar onde todo mundo já estava comendo e me sentei sem dizer uma palavra.

O jantar passou sem mais acontecimentos embaraçosos. Todo mundo estava falando sobre seus dias e quais eram seus planos para o fim de semana. Eu tentei me envolver o máximo possível, mas eu não podia me concentrar em mais nada a não ser Edward. Quando Esme me perguntou sobre minha família e o que me trouxe a Forks eu mal podia lhe responder. O que piorou tudo era que toda vez que eu olhava para Edward ele estava olhando pra mim. Quando ele me pegou olhando ele rapidamente desviou o olhar. Eu tinha algo em meus dentes ou no meu rosto? Não era possível que ele estava me olhando pelo mesmo motivo que eu olhava pra ele. Quando o jantar finalmente terminou me ofereci para ajudar a limpar porque de nenhuma maneira eu queria ser bombardeada por Alice sobre meus sentimentos por Edward. Nem eu mesmo sabia sobre meus sentimentos por Edward! Eu não podia entendê-los. Claro que de maneira nenhuma Esme me deixaria limpar. Ela disse que eu era convidada e deveria me divertir com Alice, sim, certo.

Eu nunca tive esse sentimento por ninguém. Eu achei que amasse Mike. Nós ficamos juntos por seis meses antes de eu finalmente achar que o amava para dormir com ele. Eu me feri e tive meu coração arrancado de mim. Eu fiz uma promessa pra mim mesma que eu nunca daria meu coração para alguém tão rápido novamente e ainda assim estava eu pensando em dá-lo para Edward. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu poderia mesmo ficar apaixonada por alguém [b]_que_[/b] eu acabei de conhecer? Eu estava começando a acreditar em amor a primeira vista? Se eu não posso explicar isso pra mim mesma, como eu posso explicar para Alice?

"Ok, pode desembuchar." Ótimo lá vamos nós. Olhando para a hesitação no meu rosto ele me puxou para o porão. Um porão? O que ela vai fazer, me torturar até eu falar? "Vamos lá, ninguém vai nos perturbar aqui."

Enquanto ela acendia as luzes quando estávamos nos últimos degraus, eu não esperava o que estava vendo, uma sala de jogos completa! Com uma tela de TV enorme. Isso era como toda fantasia adolescente... bem exceto pelas sexuais. O que eu podia esperar ter Edward como o personagem principal...

"Terra pra Bella! Cara, você olha muito para o espaço." Eu virei minha atenção totalmente para a garota na minha frente. "Ok, agora o que você sentiu quando o viu pela primeira vez?"

Eu estava tão agarrada as minhas fantasias que eu não pensei no que iria falar até que quando saíram da minha boca era muito tarde. "Que ele era um Deus Grego." Ah merda! Eu disse mesmo isso para Alice, sobre seu irmão? Ela deve ter entendido minha tensão porque ela tinha um sorriso ainda maior e gritou.

"Ah Bella, não fique com vergonha!" Ela começou a terminar seu pensamento quando nós ouvimos passos descendo as escadas e congelamos. Ah Deus, e se alguém ouviu minha confissão sobre Edward? Por favor, que não seja ele.

"Com vergonha do que?" Isso foi tudo que precisei para saber exatamente quem desceu as escadas.

* * *

**N/T: **_Oi meus amores, bom está aí mais um capítulo, era pra ter postado ontem, mas esqueci *se esconde* ... não esqueçam que toda quarta-feira irei postar, precisava me organizar e agora montei meu cronograma então está mais fácil ... eu sei que o começo pode parecer um pouco sem graça, mas a partir do próximo capítulo começa a melhor e o capítulo 6 então nem vou comentar *sorriso maligno*._

_Adoro quando vocês comentam e postei So, this is love segunda e quase ninguém comentou *faz cara de brava*_

_Beijooos s2  
_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Nicholh2008**que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

**

* * *

BPOV**

"Emmett! Puta merda você nos assustou!" Alice tinha frustração em seu rosto enquanto gritava com seu irmão mais velho; eu por outro lado tinha pânico no meu! Eu olhei pra ela e ela piscou, ela sabia o que dizer. "Bella está com vergonha porque se achou idiota quando saiu da sala de jantar mais cedo e caiu sobre absolutamente nada!" Ufa! Obrigada por pensar nos meus pés Alice, foi bem perto disso!

"Sim aquilo foi muito engraçado!" Emmett estava tentando o máximo que podia prender seu riso. Ele finalmente explodiu em acessos de riso, ele estava rolando no chão quando Rosalie entrou atrás dele e bateu em sua cabeça. "Aw! Rose porque diabos foi isso?"

"Você é tão malvado! Não pode ver que ela está envergonhada? Deixe a pobre menina sozinha." Levei em consideração Rosalie tentando me ajudar mas no momento eu estava simplesmente grata que Emmett estava rindo por eu ser desastrada ao invés da minha confissão por seu irmão. "Alice, meu irmão está vindo aqui um pouco. Achei que talvez pudéssemos todos ficar aqui e assistir um filme."

"Maravilha! Não vejo Jasper faz uns dias!" Alice parecia extremamente animada pelo irmão de Alice vir pra cá me pergunto porque? Ela deve ter visto o olhar no meu rosto porque ela se inclinou e disse em uma voz muito baixa para apenas eu ouvi-la. "Jasper é 'o escolhido' senti por ele a primeira vista ... assim como você sentiu por Edward!" Todo sangue correu pro meu rosto com o pensamento de Edward ser 'o escolhido', nem pensar. Como ela podia achar que Jasper era 'o escolhido'? Só porque ela se apaixonou a primeira vista por ele não significa que eles vão casar ... não é?

"Então que filme vamos assistir?" Minha mente ficou completamente em branco enquanto eu ouvia a sexy voz familiar que parecia um veludo correndo por meu corpo. "Estou aqui pra qualquer coisa. E você Bella?"

"Um, eu..." Droga, ele me pegou completamente de baixa guarda! "Não ligo, gosto de qualquer coisa." Tentei meu melhor para dar o meu mais sincero sorriso mas eu não acho que funcionou, eu podia ver Alice segurando uma risadinha.

"Estou aqui! A festa pode começar!" Então o loiro lindo entrou na sala. Ele não era nem perto da beleza de deus Grego de Edward. Mas não tinha dúvida de que ele era gostoso. Esse definitivamente era Jasper, e de maneira nenhuma ele NÃO seria parente de Rosalie. Agora eu podia entender como Alice se apaixonou por ele, quando olhei até ela, ela tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha e um brilho nos olhos! OK, talvez não literalmente, mas do mesmo jeito que eu conhecia como o olhar de, bem, amor. "Olá Alice como você está essa noite?" Ok, ele definitivamente tinha o mesmo olhar! Me pergunto se Alice sabia.

"Estou ótima Jasper! Vamos todos sentar e escolher um filme!"

Fomos para o sofá no canto da sala grande. Alice, Jasper e eu estávamos sentados no sofá, Emmett e Rosalie no sofá de dois lugares e Edward em uma grande poltrona macia. Eu tinha que admitir que isso parecia muito convidativo. A cadeira, não Edward, embora com ele sentado lá parecesse muito mais convidativo. Muito ruim que eu não fosse corajosa, eu teria sentado com ele e assim que as luzes apagassem eu iria envolver meus braços em sua volta e me apoiar nele para uma sessão completa.

"Terra para Bella." Merda, eu estava sonhando de novo, rapidamente fiz um contato com os olhos dela e ela me deu um sorriso maligno. Obviamente ela sabia onde estavam meus pensamentos. "Tudo bem pra você assistir Trovão Tropical?" Balancei minha cabeça rapidamente sem confiar na minha voz. Ela concordou e rapidamente colocou o DVD e sentou entre Jasper e eu.

Quando as luzes se apagaram e o filme começou eu rapidamente voltei ao meu sonho. Só que dessa vez o cenário era em meu quarto onde não teríamos interrupções!

Edward era a visão da beleza enquanto trilhava meu corpo até estarmos cara a cara. "Bella." Comecei a dizer seu nome mas seus lábios estavam nos meus em um segundo. No começo foi suave e cuidadoso. Quando eu retribui o beijo e abri minha boca para convidá-lo o beijo se tornou apaixonado e severo. Sua língua acariciava a minha e suas mãos deslizavam suavemente pelas minhas pernas, para minha coxa até chegar na minha cintura onde ele ficou brincando com a barra da minha calça jeans. Quando ele tocou minha barriga por baixo da blusa deixei um gemido suave escapar de meus lábios. Entendendo isso como um ok, suas mãos correram para cima de meus lados até que seu dedo estava acariciando a base de meu sutiã.

Em algum lugar distante ouvi um telefone tocar. Ignorei e voltei para minha fantasia. Deslizei minha mão pelos ombros dele e para sua clavícula no topo da camisa. Comecei a desabotoá-la lentamente traçando meus dedos de volta pelo caminho do seu peito até que estava em seus ombros, quando meu bolso começou a vibrar.

Sai rapidamente da minha fantasia para pegar meu telefone. Eu tinha uma nova mensagem de texto de um número desconhecido. Abri rapidamente e meu queixo quase caiu.

_Bella,_

_Está sonhando com o que?_

_Edward._

Ah meu Deus! Ele me pegou! Graças a Deus estava escuro então ele não podia me ver corar! O que eu devo dizer? Devo mentir? Devo contar a verdade? Ou devo flertar e deixá-lo adivinhar? Rapidamente apertei responder e comecei a digitar.

**EPOV**

O filme começou e eu nem me preocupei em prestar atenção. Estava escuro então eu podia olhar pra Bella sem ser pego. Ela era tão linda. Eu mal podia esperar para ver e ouvi-la rir durante o filme. Se eu pelo menos tivesse coragem eu teria pedido para ela sentar comigo. Mas é claro que eu não sabia como ela se sentia sobre mim e eu não queria envergonhar nenhum de nós. Bella não estava prestando atenção no filme. Ela estava olhando para a tela mas ela parecia estar em seu próprio mundinho. Eu achei que esse era apenas o seu jeito de ver filmes mas quando todos riram ela mal piscava. Ela definitivamente estava sonhando acordada. Quando ela sorriu seu rosto se iluminou e isso me deixou muito curioso, decidi ser corajoso e rapidamente peguei meu telefone e mandei uma mensagem para Alice.

_Alice,_

_Qual o celular da Bella? Quero fazer uma pergunta sobre o projeto que vou ajudar vocês._

_Edward._

Esperei pacientemente pela minha resposta. Claro que Alice não tinha seu telefone no silencioso então ela recebeu algumas olhadas. Ela rapidamente leu minha mensagem e olhou pra mim sorrindo. Rapidamente me respondendo.

_Edward,_

_Você está mentindo! Mas tudo bem! ;) O número dela é 555-6523_

_Alice._

Como ela sempre sabia o que estava acontecendo! Agradeci a ela e comecei a pensar no que diria pra Bella. Tentei pensar em algo inteligente, ou flertar com ela, mas acabei ficando com a verdade.

_Bella, _

_Está sonhando com o que?_

_Edward._

Apertei enviar rapidamente antes que eu pudesse mudar de idéia. Por sorte ela tinha seu telefone no silencioso. Ela parecia confusa por um minuto por causa do número desconhecido. Ela abriu a mensagem e mesmo no escuro eu acho que a vi corar. Ela pareceu pensar por um segundo e começou a responder, alguns minutos depois eu recebi uma nova mensagem dela.

_Edward,_

_Você não gostaria de saber! ;)_

_Bella_

Ah meu Deus! Ela está flertando comigo? Ou está sendo malvada? Ela tem que estar flertando, além disso ela porque ela colocaria uma carinha sorrindo e piscando? Pensei rapidamente nisso e respondi.

_Bella,_

_Mais do que você imagina. Por favor?_

_Edward_

Aguardei nervosamente pela sua resposta.

_Edward, _

_A verdade? Estava me perguntando se seus lábios são realmente tão macios quanto parecem._

_Bella_

Uau, acho que meu coração parou. Ela realmente gostava de mim? Ou sentia apenas luxúria por mim? Eu queria ficar com ela e não apenas pra sexo. Eu podia realmente me ver com ela, tinha que ser cuidadoso no que dizer.

_Bella,_

_Porque e de que maneira você gostaria de meus lábios em você?_

_Edward._

Ela ponderou a pergunta.

_Edward,_

_Porque? Porque eles parecem simplesmente irresistíveis. E de que maneiras? Bem você terá que descobrir sozinho._

_Bella._

Ah meu Deus. Eu podia sentir minhas calças ficando um pouco apertadas com o pensamento de meus lábios no dela e então vagando por outros lugares...

_Porque Bella, você está flertando comigo?_

_Edward._

_Edward, _

_Você quer que eu flerte com você?_

_Bella._

Eu queria? Claro que eu queria inferno.

_Bella,_

_Me encontre na escada em 5 minutos_

_Edward_

Mandei rapidamente essa mensagem e levantei para ir para as escadas. Realmente espero que não faça nada ruim. Mas se ela me seguisse talvez eu...

**BPOV **

Edward levantou rapidamente e foi para a escadaria. Pensei que tinha feito algo errado quando recebi outra mensagem.

_Bella,_

_Me encontre nas escadas em 5 minutos_

_Edward_

Ah meu Deus. Eu devo segui-lo? Devo ficar aqui? O que eu vou fazer? Eu não queria arruinar minha chance com ele.

"Vá seguí-lo! Você sabe que quer." No começo achei que eram meus próprios pensamentos porque eles estavam tão quietos mas então uma mão nas minhas costas me empurrou pra fora do sofá. Olhei pra trás e era Alice. Como ela sabia? Ela me deu um sorriso e um aceno encorajador de vá.

Então aqui estava eu caminhando para as escadas indo para ... onde? Eu deveria ir para o quarto dele? Eu nem tinha certeza onde era o quarto dele mas segui até o quarto de Alice. Talvez ele me encontrasse? Ou talvez eu ficasse lá parada no corredor como uma idiota. De repente alguém agarrou meu pulso e me puxou pra fora da sala escura.

* * *

**N/T:** _Primeira coisa SUPER IMPORTANTE. Foi eu mesma quem betei esse capítulo, já que minha Beta (Lou) está super ocupada organizando o evento dela, por isso demorei a postar, achei que ela teria tempo, mas acabou que não deu, então pra vocês não esperarem mais, eu mesma acabei betando, então se tiver muito ruim, não reclamem e já que falei do evento da minha beta, quem mora no Rio de Janeiro, pode ir lá prestigiá-la, vai ter muitos produtos da saga (e estão lindos mesmo), brincadeiras, filmes, brindes.  
_

Dia 24/07 (sábado) - Rua Tirol, 244 - Play - Freguesia - Jacarepaguá - às 11:00 entrada: R$ 5,00.

_Obrigada pelos comentários meninas, vocês são mara e o próximo capítulo é lindo e será postado no dia certo (Quarta-feira 28.07) e será o capítulo 6 e 7, então sejam boazinhas e comentem ok? E não esqueçam que sábado tem Beautiful, dirty, reach._

_Beijooos s2  
_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Nicholh2008**que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Eu teria ficado assustada, mas senti o cheiro da colônia dele. Deus, ele era tão cheiroso. Então suas mãos estavam em volta da minha cintura e ele se inclinava pra mim.

"Então Bella, onde você gostaria dos meus lábios?"

Ah Deus, meu coração começou a disparar e eu esqueci como respirar. Como eu poderia responder uma pergunta dessas? Eu devo ter demorado demais porque de repente seus lábios bateram nos meus. Eles definitivamente eram tão suaves quanto eu pensava, talvez ainda mais.

Edward me beijou com tanta paixão que eu não pude evitar abrir minha boca e lamber seu lábio inferior. Ele tomou isso como um sinal de que eu quisesse mais. Cuidadosamente ele me empurrou contra a porta e eu ouvi a fechadura. Ele levou suas mãos para o meu pescoço e me puxou em um beijo profundo. Sua língua entrou na minha boca e explorou cada lugar que ele podia alcançar. Agarrei a cintura dele e o puxei completamente pra mim, nossos corpos moldados juntos. Senti meu coração disparar novamente enquanto sentia sua dura ereção contra minha barriga. Ele trouxe sua mão esquerda para meu pescoço e sua direita da minha cintura foi para a minha bunda. Então ele me puxou contra ele e me levantou ao mesmo tempo. Gemi em sua boca enquanto eu novamente sentia sua ereção, só que dessa vez entre minhas pernas.

Ele me levou e cuidadosamente me deitou bem no meio de sua cama. Ele rompeu com o beijo pela primeira vez. Agarrei a barra da blusa dele tirando-a. Deus, ele era ainda mais perfeito do que eu pensava! Ele então começou a beijar minha mandíbula e meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam de minhas pernas para minha cintura. Ele se afastou de mim para que pudesse desabotoar minha calça jeans. Pensei em protestar, mas era isso que eu queria. Parecia tão certo estar aqui com ele, agora em seu quarto. Ele lentamente deslizou sua mão dentro de minha calça e calcinha, achando seu objetivo. Ele acariciou minhas dobras e me provocou um prazer inacreditável; eu estava doendo para ele entrar em mim.

"Edward, por favor..." eu mal podia respirar, minha voz estava trêmula, mas eu sabia o que queria. "Pare de me provocar!" Ele rapidamente mudou de provocação para puro prazer. Ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim o mais fundo que ele podia provocando um suspiro em meus lábios.

"Deus Bella, você está tão molhada e tão apertada!" Ele voltou aos meus lábios e começou a me beijar de novo. Então colocou outro dedo e achou um ritmo que nos agradava. Ele me explorou como eu nunca havia sido explorada, me tocou como nunca fui tocada. Ele estava me dando prazer como nunca senti antes. Senti um calor crescer por meu corpo inteiro e senti um prazer inacreditável crescendo em mim. Ele sabia que eu estava chegando perto porque ele começou a ir cada vez mais rápido até que eu me senti o agarrando. Arqueei minhas costas da cama e gritei em sua boca. Achei que ele fosse parar, mas ele continuou me explorando, mantendo seus movimentos dentro de mim até que ele me causou outro ótimo orgasmo. Senti meu corpo ficar fraco em seus braços. Ele quebrou o beijo novamente tirando seus dedos de dentro de mim, o tempo todo me olhando com tanta luxúria, desejo e necessidade. Eu não podia evitar tocá-lo.

O empurrei de costas e montei em seus quadris me empurrando contra ele enquanto acariciava seu peito perfeito. Ele gemeu e eu o beijei. Ele trouxe sua mão para minha cabeça, enrolando em meu cabelo enquanto me puxava para um beijo severo. Minhas mãos ainda estavam em seu peito perfeito quando quebrei o beijo e sussurrei baixinho em seu ouvido.

"Então Edward, onde você gostaria dos meus lábios?" eu instantaneamente senti sua ereção ficar maior. Eu nem achava que isso era possível! Rastejei para baixo de seu corpo trilhando beijos até que cheguei em sua calça jeans. Agarrei e a puxei lentamente enquanto lambia sua barriga ao longo da orla da calça.

"Ah Deus, Bella." Eu puxei a calça até que o botão soltou. Muito lentamente abri o zíper, mantendo meus olhos em contato com os dele o tempo todo. Agarrei sua ereção com minha mão através de sua boxer. Acariciei e lambi.

"Aqui Edward? É aqui que você quer meus lábios?"

"Ah Deus, sim, por favor, Bella!" Abaixei sua boxer para revelá-lo pra mim. Ele era muito bem dotado e perfeito mais uma vez. Lambi o topo de sua cabeça e seu corpo estremeceu embaixo de mim. "Bella..." Ele parecia implorar então decidi não provocá-lo mais. O tomei em minha boca e fui o máximo que podia. Ele era muito grande pra eu tomá-lo inteiro, então usei minha mão no resto. Bombeei minha mão pra cima e pra baixo de seu pau enquanto começava a mover minha boca pra cima e baixo de seu comprimento. Lambendo e chupando e mordendo aqui e ali. Ele colocou sua mão na minha cabeça e gemeu. Sua respiração ficando rápida e curta e eu sabia que ele estava perto. Seus quadris começaram a arquear com o meu ritmo. Ambas suas mãos agarraram o lençol ao seu lado e ele jogou sua cabeça pra trás.

"Ah Deus, Bella, estou tão perto. Não pare!" Comecei a ir mais rápido. "Bella, ah Deus, Bella não posso agüentar mais." Eu não o libertei. Eu não queria, ao invés disso mantive meu ritmo constante até que senti sua libertação. Ele se arqueou na cama e gemeu meu nome tão alto que eu fiquei com medo que alguém ouvisse.

Antes que eu soubesse o que acontecia ele estava em cima de mim me beijando profundamente. "Ah Deus Bella, isso foi muito bom."

"Sim, bem, você não foi tão mal também." Ele se inclinou para um outro beijo quando alguém tentou abrir a sua porta. Eu não conseguia respirar! Alguém nos ouviu; alguém sabia que estávamos aqui.

* * *

**N/T:** _Ai até o lemon deles eu acho bonitinho *-* ... sou encantada por essa fic meninas ... mas foi tão pequeno esse cap né? Como sou muito boazinha e vocês tb por comentarem sempre, lá vai o capítulo 7 pra vocês ^^._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Nicholh2008**que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Edward, você está bem?" Congelei, Edward viu o pânico em meu rosto e agarrou sua camisa.

"Rápido, se esconda do closet!" Edward sussurrou enquanto rapidamente colocava sua camiseta. Edward esperou até que eu estivesse escondida, então destrancou a porta e a abriu. "Hey pai, o que foi?"

"Edward, você está bem? Ouvi alguns barulhos aqui e achei que tivesse se machucado. Por que a luz está acesa e por que a porta estava trancada?" Carlisle passou de sondagem de causa à suspeita em alguns segundos.

"Ah, desculpe pai, estava cansado então decidi vir pra cama, então nem me importei em apagar as luzes."

"E por que a porta estava trancada?"

"Eu não queria que Alice continuasse me perturbando sobre o projeto que vou ajudar ela e Bella."

"E os barulhos?"

"Bati meu dedo no caminho pra cama. Eu ia desligar a luz depois de tudo isso." Cara ele pensou rápido nessa do pé.

"Ah, certo, se você está bem."

"Vamos Bella saia daí!" Claro! Só porque pensei que estávamos justificados! "Ah, oi pai." MERDA!

**EPOV**

"Ah, certo, se você está bem." Ele disse. Bom agora posso voltar pra Bella. Então Alice veio pelo corredor, falando antes de olhar.

"Vamos Bella saia daí." Alice congelou quando ela viu o nosso pai, um olhar chocado em seu rosto. Papai olhou para ela e Alice rapidamente colocou um sorriso em seu rosto. "Ah, oi pai." Como nesse mundo iríamos nos livrar dessa?

"Alice, achei que Bella estava com você"

"Ah, não. Ela não estava se sentindo bem então veio ao banheiro. Eu estava indo ver como ela está." Eu realmente esperava que ele caísse essa. Por favor, por favor, por favor, caia nessa. Ela rapidamente se virou para o banheiro, que felizmente era do outro lado da minha porta. Ela bateu em silêncio. "Bella, estou entrando." Ela abriu a porta e tinha um olhar pensativo em seu rosto. "Ah, querida, você está bem?" Ela rapidamente entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

"Bem, boa noite pai."

"Boa noite Edward!" e com isso ele voltou para as escadas para ir à sua suíte master.

"Bella, Alice vocês duas já podem sair." Alice emergiu do banheiro e Bella veio pro meu lado. "Cara essa foi por pouco. Achei que tivéssemos nos ferrado!"

"É, eu também! Eu não consigo acreditar como vocês rapidamente lidaram com essa merda! Não consigo mentir pros meus pais. Nunca conseguiria ter inventado isso!" Bella ficava tão linda quando estava assustada! Eu só queria poder tê-la de volta em meus braços e terminar o que começamos, mas Alice estava aqui. É bom que ela tenha um bom motivo para estar aqui.

"Alice, por que você está aqui?" dei uma pitada de raiva em minha voz para que ela pudesse entender que eu não estava tão feliz.

"Bem mano, vocês estiveram aqui por uma hora e todo mundo estava começando a suspeitar. Me voluntariei a vir aqui e checar. Seria eu ou Emmett." Ela me deu um olhar 'quem você preferia ter.' Suspirei e a deixei entrar em meu quarto. "Bella, é tarde e você deveria provavelmente voltar pra casa. Seu pai vai ficar logo preocupado. Vamos, eu vou levá-la até seu carro." Ela se inclinou para pegar as mãos de Bella e eu puxei Bella para trás de mim.

"Eu a levo, Alice e você volta para os outros." Comecei a levar Bella pra fora da porta quando Alice passou na minha frente.

"Você deveria estar na cama. Se papai vir você a levando para o carro, você está ferrado." Droga! Ela me pegou.

"Tudo bem Edward, não quero que vocês se metam em problemas por mentir. Alice pode me levar lá fora." Eu desesperadamente não queria dizer boa noite ainda, mas ambas estavam certas. Puxei Bella pra perto de mim e lhe dei um beijo rápido. Eu teria demorado mais, mas Alice estava bem ali.

"Te ligo mais tarde." Sussurrei no ouvido dela, a beijando no pescoço.

"Eca, nojento! Vamos Bella!" Alice a puxou de mim e começou a sair pela porta. Bella acenou e disse boa noite. Eu ainda podia sentir seu cheiro em meu quarto. Seu cheiro era maravilhoso. Como frutas e flores, eu não podia distinguir o cheiro. Mas eu sabia que gostava deles juntos. Juntos significavam ela.

Me perguntei quanto tempo demoraria para ela chegar em casa? Tinha que me certificar que ela chegou em casa bem, certo? Decidi dar a ela cerca de vinte minutos para chegar em casa e ir pra cama, então mandei uma mensagem para ter certeza de que ela estava em casa e bem. Deus, eu já sentia falta dela.

**BPOV **

Alice me levou rapidamente para minha caminhonete. Estava surpresa que ela não me fez um milhão de perguntas. Eu estava um pouco abismada e ela deve ter percebido isso no meu rosto.

"Ah não de preocupe, eu vou perguntar tudo sobre isso, mas vou falar pra todos que você está doente. E se ficarmos aqui fofocando e parecendo todas felizes, eles nunca vão cair." Comecei a dizer alguma coisa, mas ela me deu um aperto forte. "Eu te disse então..." e com isso ela dançou de volta para sua casa para se juntar aos outros.

Não pude evitar o sorriso no meu rosto enquanto voltava para a casa de Charlie me perguntei se deveria informar Edward que cheguei em casa com segurança, isso é apenas educação, certo?

"Hey Bella. Se divertiu essa noite?"

"Sim pai, me diverti muito." Sorri ainda mais. "Mais do que você imagina." Eu disse baixinho. "Estou cansada, preciso ir pra cama. Noite."

"Noite, Bella."

Corri para o meu quarto, tropeçando apenas uma vez na escada. Me vesti para ir pra cama, escovei meus dentes e penteei meus cabelos em menos de dois minutos. Rastejei para a cama e olhei pro meu telefone. Eu não sabia se devia ligar, ou mandar mensagem ou apenas ir pra cama. Isso era tão confuso! Eu realmente gostava de Edward, eu não queria afastá-lo. Mas eu queria tanto falar com ele! Decidi que uma mensagem estaria bom. É inocente o suficiente para não assustá-lo, e eu ainda estaria falando com ele. Abri meu telefone e ele logo começou a vibrar. Isso me assustou e eu quase o derrubei! Recuperei minha compostura e olhei pro meu telefone 'uma nova mensagem', cliquei em ver e gritei imediatamente.

_Bella, _

_Só queria ter certeza de que chegou em casa bem. Já chegou?_

_Edward._

Apertei responder.

_Edward,_

_Sim, estou em casa. Infelizmente, eu preferia ficar com você. ;)_

_Bella_

Não demorou muito pra ele responder.

_Bella,_

_Acredite em mim, eu preferia que estivesse comigo também! Fomos pegos por culpa sua! :)_

_Edward_

"O quê?" O que eu fiz? Ah! Acho que sei aonde ele quer chegar com isso. Bem, dois podem jogar esse jogo.

_Edward,_

_Como exatamente foi minha culpa? Eu não fui a única a gritar!_

_Bella_

He He He!

_Bella,_

_É verdade, mas se você não fosse tão boa nós não teríamos tido esse problema!_

_Edward_

Uau, eu era boa, huh? Acho que é hora de provocá-lo um pouco.

_Edward,_

_Ah, ok. __Bem, irei me certificar de que isso nunca aconteça novamente, não queremos ser pegos._

_Bella._

Deus eu queria poder ver seu rosto!

_Espere, o que? Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Só preciso tentar ser mais silencioso da próxima vez. OU, pelo menos, posso fazer você gritar mais alto, e então será sua culpa da próxima vez! ;)_

_Edward_

Merda! Acho que perdi esse joguinho. Ou talvez não...

_Edward,_

_Você realmente acha que pode me fazer gritar mais alto? E como você iria fazer isso?_

_Bella_

Na minha mente eu estava pensando em todas as coisinhas sujas que ele diria pra mim, todas as coisas que ele faria comigo. E então recebi sua resposta.

_Bella,_

_Ah, eu posso fazer isso. __E se eu te contasse, bem isso arruinaria o elemento surpresa ;) Te verei na escola amanhã, Bella._

_Edward._

O quê? Isso não era justo. Sim, eu definitivamente perdi!

_Edward,_

_Tenho só uma palavra pra você senhor '__PROVOCADOR'__!_

_Bella_

Fechei meu telefone e o coloquei no criado mudo. Me enrolei e comecei a pensar em Edward quando meu telefone vibrou novamente.

_Bella,_

_Você ainda não viu nada!_

_Edward_

"Ahhggghh" que droga isso, por que ele tinha que ter esse efeito em mim? Amanhã podia chegar rápido o suficiente? Resposta, não.

* * *

**N/T:** _Aiiii eles são tãooooo fofos não são? *suspira* Próximo capítulo é lindo, comentem pra me deixar feliz hahaha e até semana que vem tem one-shot nova, quem quer? \o/ Falta só minha beta me mandar._

**Recadinhos:**

Ju: _Essa história é muito fofinha, eu adoro, até a parte hot deles eu acho bonitinha haha._

Pamy:_ Ownnnnn, eu adoro que você está acompanhando todas as minhas fics, vc me deixa tão animada com seus comentários S2!_

Daia, Vic, Pri, Mone, Dyana, Irenuda:_ Meninas obrigada por comentarem e não me xinguem poxa, tive que parar naquela parte porque o capítulo acabava ali, mas olha aí pra compensar postei 2 seguidos *pisca*._

**Não esqueçam de acompanhar e comentar nas outras fics vaquinhas e sábado tem post novo em BDR!**_  
_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Nicholh2008**que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Acordei antes do meu despertador tocar; não dormi muito essa noite. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward e o que ele tinha me dito. Saí da cama, entrei no chuveiro e me arrumei pra escola. Estava sentada comendo uma tigela de cereal quando ouvi uma batida na porta da frente. Meu coração instantaneamente parou; poderia ser Edward? Levantei rapidamente e fui para a porta da frente a abrindo.

"Bella! Está pronta pra escola?" Droga.

"Ah, hey Alice. Sim, deixe-me pegar minha mochila." Eu realmente estava esperando ver Edward na minha porta, mas pelo menos eu ia vê-lo na escola. Coloquei minha tigela na pia, peguei minha mochila e segui pra porta da frente onde Alice estava esperando. Saímos da porta e meu coração fez a dancinha da felicidade quando eu vi Edward inclinado contra seu Volvo prata. Sim!

"Olá Bella. Como você está essa manhã?" Ele parecia um deus; ele me deu o sorriso torto mais lindo e meu coração parou de dançar e eu me derreti.

"Hey Edward, estou ótima!" Agora pelo menos, se você tivesse me perguntado há alguns minutos eu estaria apenas 'ok'. Deus o que esse cara estava fazendo comigo? Balancei minha cabeça para me livrar dos pensamentos. Foco Bella; não faça papel de boba. Edward abriu a porta do passageiro pra mim e eu entrei.

"Obrigada."

"De nada." Ele disse com seu sorriso torto. Mais uma vez me derreti. Eu vou fazer isso toda vez que ele falar comigo, me tocar e até mesmo sorrir para mim?

O caminho pra escola foi bastante rápido considerando que Edward não seguia os limites de velocidade. Todos saímos e começamos a ir para o prédio. Edward permaneceu perto de mim, perto, mas ainda sem me tocar. Ele me levou até meu armário e se inclinou contra o armário vizinho e começou a conversar.

"Então Bella, quais são suas aulas? Talvez tenhamos algumas juntos."

"Edward, seu primeiro dia foi ontem e eu não tive nenhuma aula com você, então o que teria mudado hoje?" Seu rosto lentamente se iluminou e ele sorriu. Ele se inclinou pra mais perto de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido, deus ele cheirava tão bem.

"Bella, só porque não tivemos aulas juntos ontem, não significa que não teremos hoje." Ok, agora eu estava completamente confusa.

"Mas…" ele colocou seu dedo em meus lábios para me impedir de terminar minha frase.

"Eu posso ser muito persuasivo Bella." Eu acho que meu coração parou de bater e eu parei de respirar também. "Então Bella, quais são suas aulas?"

Eu disse a ele quais eram as minhas aulas e ele sorriu e me disse que me veria em breve. Ele se virou e seguiu até a diretoria. Eu estava tão atordoada que não percebi Angela chamando meu nome.

"Hey! Terra para Bella. Se liga!"

"Ah, desculpa Ang, o que foi?"

"O que foi...? Hum, olá, quem era o deus que você estava conversando?"

"Aquele era Edward Cullen. Ele é novo aqui." Eu não sabia mais o que falar pra ela. Ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas, mas eu não podia dizer 'Ah, aquele é Edward, o amor da minha vida.' Como eu explicaria isso?

"É o irmão da Alice? Como você o conhece? Ele parece te conhecer muito bem…" Se ela soubesse.

"Sim é o irmão de Alice, eu fui a casa dela ontem à noite para trabalhar em nosso projeto de inglês. Ele vai nos ajudar, e nos meio que nos apresentamos. Ele é muito legal."

"E gostoso! Ataque Bella!" Eu não queria dizer nada, mas minha cara disse tudo por mim. "Oh! Você está corando! Você realmente gosta dele não gosta?"

"Silêncio Angela! Você poderia falar mais alto?" Algumas pessoas em nossa volta começaram a olhar em nossa direção. Peguei os livros do meu armário e comecei a andar para a primeira aula de inglês.

"Desculpe Bella, eu não quis te envergonhar."

"Tudo bem, Angela."

"Presumo que você me dará mais detalhes no almoço?" Eu devo ter parecido confusa. "Fala sério Bella, aquilo não foi um rubor comum, alguma coisa aconteceu e é melhor você partilhar!"

"Você me conhece tão bem!" Ela pareceu satisfeita com minha resposta enquanto chegávamos a aula de inglês. Sentamos em nossos lugares sem mais palavras. O sinal tocou quando o Sr. Grubb começou a falar, a porta abriu e ninguém mais ninguém menos que o meu Deus Grego entrou. Isso mesmo, Edward. Como ele conseguiu isso? Ele me deu o seu agora famoso, sorriso torto e eu ouvi alguns suspiros a minha volta. Ótimo, agora todas as meninas da sala estavam deslumbradas por ele.

Ele se aproximou da mesa do Sr. Grubb e lhe entregou um pedaço de papel. Sr. Grubb olhou e apontou pra mesa vazia atrás de mim.

"Sr. Cullen sente-se atrás da Srta. Swan." Edward rapidamente tomou o assento atrás de mim. Comecei a ficar nervosa e me mexer na minha cadeira. Como eu ia me concentrar com ele sentado atrás de mim? "Sr. Cullen, acredito que seja irmão de Alice, certo?"

"Sim senhor."

"Acredito que sua irmã informou sobre o projeto que eu passei ontem?" Edward concordou. "Ótimo, então você deve apenas continuar no grupo de Alice e Srta. Swan." Eu juro que ouvi quase todas as meninas da sala gemerem ou resmungarem, todas menos Alice, Angela e é claro, eu. Não pude evitar sorrir.

A aula passou dolorosamente lenta. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada exceto o homem lindo sentado atrás de mim. Quando o sinal finalmente tocou me virei pra olhar pra Edward.

"Como você fez isso?"

"Fiz o que?" Ele sabia o que eu estava falando, porque estava se fingindo de inocente?

"Como mudou sua grade?"

"Meu pequeno segredo." Eu não gostei dessa resposta, e ficou claro em meu rosto. "Certo, eu disse a secretária que fiquei muito desconfortável ontem e queria ter algumas aulas com pessoas que eu conhecia, então eu dei a ela seu nome e o de Alice. Não foi tão difícil e aqui está minha grade." Alice veio e arrancou a grade das mãos dele antes que eu pudesse ver. Ela leu enquanto caminhávamos para nossa próxima aula.

"Primeira aula inglês, segunda Governo, terceira Espanhol, almoço, quarta aula Biologia, quinta Cálculo e sexta aula Educação Física. Bem Edward você tem três aulas comigo. Inglês, óbvio, Cálculo e Educação Física. Bem, almoço também, mas isso não é aula! E você Bella?"

"Inglês, Governo, Espanhol e Biologia, ah e é claro almoço." Eu estava feliz, tinha a maior parte do meu dia com Edward, e eu estava muito agradecida que ele não estava na minha aula de Educação Física. Eu não queria parecer idiota na frente dele todos os dias, seria horrível! Demos tchau para Alice e fomos para a aula de Governo juntos.

Não tinha nenhuma cadeira vazia perto de mim então Edward acabou sentando perto de Jessica. Ele parecia que estava com dor durante toda a aula. Ela não parava de olhá-lo e ficava tocando nele e flertando com ele. Isso acabou me irritando! Não acreditava que ela estava fazendo isso! Ela tinha um namorado. A aula terminou e Edward levantou e veio até mim.

"Deus, aquela menina é horrível! Ela fica tocando a gente, ela não sabe o que é espaço pessoal?" Ele estava sussurrando para que mais ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo.

"Ela ainda está olhando pra você."

"Sério?"

"Sim."

"Que bom." Eu estava confusa por alguns segundos e então Edward se inclinou e me beijou. Eu estava chocada, mas eu amei a sensação de seus lábios nos meus e nem pensar que eu terminaria o beijo primeiro. Ouvi alguns suspiros e risadinhas. Edward se afastou e olhou em meus olhos. "Vamos amor, temos aula de Espanhol." Ele pegou minha mão sem hesitação. Saímos da sala de mãos dadas e todos olhavam pra nós, incluindo a não muito feliz Jessica. Não pude deixar de rir enquanto virávamos o corredor.

"Ah meu Deus! Você viu a cara dela! Aquilo foi impagável!" Fizemos todo o caminho para a aula de Espanhol de mãos dadas. Eu estava em puro êxtase.

Espanhol passou rapidamente apenas com alguns olhares. Edward conseguiu sentar ao meu lado na aula então ninguém teve a chance de flertar com ele dessa vez. Caminhamos para o refeitório e Edward pegou minha mão novamente, olhei pra ele um pouco confusa.

"Temos que manter as aparências, certo?" apenas acenei minha cabeça concordando. Quem era eu pra discordar, certo? Quem não ia querer segurar as mãos dele? Foi isso que pensei.

Caminhamos para o refeitório e pegamos nossa comida. Sentamos na mesa que eu e Angela sempre sentávamos. Então Angela chegou para sentar conosco, eu apresentei Edward a ela e vice versa. Finalmente, Alice veio saltitante para nossa mesa.

"Oi gente, porque não sentam com a gente? Guardamos lugares pra vocês. Angela pode vir também!"

Todos concordamos em silêncio e seguimos Alice.

"Angela, esse é meu irmão Emmett, sua namorada Rosalie e Jasper o irmão dela. Gente essa é Angela a melhor amiga de Bella." Todos disseram 'olá' e sentamos silenciosamente. Angela parecia nervosa, mas muito satisfeita em sentar em uma das mesas mais populares pela primeira vez. Eu tinha que admitir, eu também estava!

Falamos sobre nossos planos para o final de semana, Angela iria trabalhar em seu projeto de Inglês com Mike e Eric. Senti pena dela, mas pelo menos não era eu. Emmett e Rosalie iam para o centro da cidade. Isso foi decidido já que Edward estava oficialmente em nosso projeto de inglês então ele também teria que fazer compras com a gente no sábado. Ele agiu infeliz sobre isso, no entanto continuou me dando sorrisos enquanto reclamava com Alice, que é claro, o ignorou. Jasper não ia fazer nada esse final de semana então Alice o convidou para ir conosco.

"Será ótimo! Podemos almoçar e então ver um filme! E quando Bella e eu formos comprar roupas pra ela, vocês podem fazer coisas de meninos." Jasper concordou, mas somente depois de Edward implorar para que ele não tivesse que ficar com duas meninas fazendo compras o dia todo. Com toda honestidade, nenhum dos dois parecia muito descontente com a idéia de sair com a gente o dia todo e isso não passou despercebido por Alice nem por mim. Mantivemos nossas bocas fechadas, não querendo arruinar a nossa sorte!

O sinal do almoço tocou e todos seguimos os nossos caminhos. Angela, Edward e eu seguimos para biologia. Eu era a única que não tinha uma dupla na aula. Angela e eu tentamos, mas o Sr. Gareth sabia que éramos espertas e queria que ajudássemos outros alunos. Ele colocou Angela com Tyler e me deixou sozinha para que eu pudesse 'me juntar' aos outros grupos. Não gostei disso porque Mike e Jessica estavam na sala e é claro eram dupla. Eu odiava esses dias!

Sr. Gareth não teve escolha a não ser colocar Edward comigo, o que eu não iria reclamar! Sem mais 'juntar aos outros grupos' e eu iria passar mais tempo com Edward. Jessica me deu olhares mortais durante a aula e eu juro que Mike estava fazendo o mesmo com Edward. A aula foi meio chata, nada aconteceu realmente; Sr. Gareth passou lição e nos deu tempo para fazer em sala. Edward e eu terminamos antes de todo mundo. Coloquei minha cabeça na mesa e fechei os olhos quando senti um tapa no meu braço. Edward me bateu com um pedaço de papel. Olhei em volta pra ter certeza que ninguém estava olhando e então comecei a ler. Uau, ele era tão perfeito, que até sua caligrafia era linda!

_Bella,_

_Eu já te disse como você está linda hoje?_

_Edward_

Sorri para o pedaço de papel e corei.

_Edward,_

_Não você não tinha me dito isso hoje. __Mas é bom saber._

_Bella_

Deslizei o papel de volta pra ele. Ele leu e começou a escrever novamente, então deslizou o papel de volta pra mim.

_Bem, você está, como sempre. Então o que vai fazer depois da escola?_

Mais uma vez o papel voltou pra mim e eu escrevi de volta pra ele.

_Vou pra sua casa._

Eu sabia o que ele ia pensar, mas eu não ia esclarecer, então deslizei o papel de volta pra ele. Ele pareceu meio atordoado por um segundo, então satisfeito. Ele escreveu novamente e deslizou de volta pra mim.

_Ah sério? Muito ansiosa?_

_He he he!_ Respondi rapidamente.

_Não, Alice e eu, e bem, agora você, temos que trabalhar em nosso projeto de Inglês._

Sorri enquanto deslizava o papel esperando pela resposta dele, ele quase pareceu desapontado.

_Ah, ok, bem talvez possamos passar um tempo sozinhos quando terminarmos?_

_Está com a mente poluída Mr. Cullen?_

_Sempre._

Li sua resposta enquanto o sinal tocava; escrevi mais uma palavra embaixo e devolvi pra ele. Ele sorriu, me beijou na bochecha e disse, "Eu te disse, você não viu nada ainda!" Com isso ele saiu da sala. Qual era aquela palavra mesmo? Eu acho que você já sabe.

_Provocador._

Educação Física foi normal, exceto que eu fui a única que levou uma bolada na cabeça, e forte! O treinador Baron veio até mim e perguntou se eu estava bem, comecei a dizer sim, mas continuei oscilando. Ele pediu para Angela me levar a enfermaria.

Ela segurou meu braço e me levou pra fora do ginásio.

"Jessica é uma vagabunda!" Então foi ela quem me bateu, fazia sentido agora. "Você acha que ela ia entender agora que você está longe do Mike!"

"Eu não acho que esse seja o problema Angela, ela estava flertando com Edward o dia todo e Edward fez parecer que estávamos juntos."

"OH! Ok, mas espera e Mike?"

"Fala sério Ang, Jessica é uma puta, ela não se importa."

"Verdade. Ok, chegamos. Quer que eu fique com você?" Ela me sentou na cadeira dentro da enfermaria.

"Não, ficarei bem. Obrigada por me trazer."

"Sem problema. Te ligo mais tarde, ok?" Balancei minha cabeça lentamente e fechei meus olhos.

A enfermeira me deu um Tylenol e me fez deitar pelo resto do dia, o que eu não me importava porque odiava Cálculos. Teria apenas que pegar as anotações de Alice quando terminasse o dia. O sinal final tocou e eu me levantei.

"Merda." Eu ainda estava usando minha roupa de educação física. Pelo menos não eram muito embaraçosas, meu short não era muito curto e minha camiseta não tinha furos, ou manchas. Acho que não morreria de vergonha. Saí da enfermaria e segui para meu armário. Quando eu tinha tudo que precisava para a noite fechei meu armário e Edward estava olhando pra mim.

"Puta merda!" o soquei no braço.

"Au! Por que fez isso?"

"Você me assustou! Podia ter me avisado que era você parado aqui!"

"Desculpe, estava apenas admirando você no seu shortinho colado e blusinha apertada."

"Cala a boca, me esqueci de trocar de roupa depois da Educação Física."

"Umm. Como esqueceu?" eu disse pra ele o que aconteceu e ele não ficou muito feliz.

"Tudo bem Edward, posso lidar com Jessica."

"Bem agora está sua chance." Ele acenou pra trás de mim. Me virei para ver Jessica e sua 'gente' andando até mim. Todas pareciam irritadas. Ótimo, justamente quando pensei que meu dia estava começando a melhorar!

* * *

**N/T:** _Aiiii achei tão lindinho Edward beijando Bella na aula e segurando a mão dela pra Jessica Bitch ver *-*. Vivo suspirando por aqui enquanto traduzo. Eles são muito fofos._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Nicholh2008**que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Olá Bella como está sua cabeça? Desculpa por bater em você, acho que não estava prestando atenção." Ela tinha um rosto complacente enquanto falava, ela realmente pensava que eu ia acreditar nessa merda?

"Estou bem. Jessica não é sua culpa se você está muito ocupada pensando no meu namorado." Cara, se olhar matasse eu cairia morta aqui e agora. Nunca vi Jessica parecer tão brava! Bella um x Jessica zero!

"Tenho certeza que não vai durar muito quando ele deixar você por mim, assim como Mike fez." Droga, ela era boa. Bella um x Jéssica um.

Ouvindo isso, Edward apareceu por atrás de mim e envolveu seus braços na minha cintura e beijou meu pescoço lentamente. Não pude evitar sorrir enquanto Jessica estava parada e observava com horror.

"Eu não acho que ele vai a lugar algum, você vai querido?" Dei um sorriso muito sedutor pra Edward e ele retribuiu.

"Não, estou _muito_ feliz aqui onde estou." Ele não tirou seus olhos de mim enquanto respondia minha pergunta. Eu podia sentir Jessica ficando irada. Bella dois x Jessica um.

"Ah, apenas espere. Você vai deixá-la e vir pra mim. Ela não será capaz de satisfazer você, assim como não pôde satisfazer Mike." Eu podia sentir meu rosto desmoronar. Como ela ousa! Bella dois x Jessica dois. Senti Edward me apertar ainda mais forte.

"Acredite em mim Jessica, estou muito satisfeito." Uou! Eu realmente não imaginei isso. Posso contar isso pra mim? Ah bem, Bella três x Jessica dois.

"Jessica, você é uma vagabunda!" Eu nunca tinha visto Angela tão brava, mas aqui estava ela praticamente cuspindo na cara dela. "Você tem Mike, não é o suficiente pra você? Você sempre tem que tirar tudo da Bella? Ou você apenas tem medo que ela se torne a mais popular da escola?" Assim que ela terminou sua frase houve um barulho de tapa e Angela segurou o rosto com horror.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que acabou de acontecer, empurrei meu braço e soquei Jessica bem no nariz. Ela gritou mais alto do que eu achei possível. Eu realmente a bati tão forte?

"Nunca mais bata em alguma amiga minha de novo." Edward ainda me segurava pela cintura, só que dessa vez era pra me impedir de causar mais danos a Jessica.

"Bella, vamos. Precisamos sair daqui." Ele me puxou pela porta e eu agarrei o braço de Angela a levando conosco. Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo Edward tinha nos colocado em seu carro e estava correndo pra fora do estacionamento.

"Aquilo foi demais Bella! Não sabia que você era capaz daquilo!" Angela parecia orgulhosa, Edward estava em choque. Angela não era a única que estava pensando aquilo.

"Nem eu, na verdade." Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu pensei em fazer aquilo por tanto tempo, mas nunca pensei que realmente faria. Eu não era assim, no entanto eu não podia vê-la machucar a minha amiga. Eu era uma coisa, meus amigos era totalmente diferente.

"Bella, como está a sua mão?" Edward falou apenas se preocupando sobre eu ter me machucado.

"Está bem, por quê?"

"Está sangrando, e ficando inchada deveríamos ir ao hospital para checar." Eu não sentia nenhuma dor, então olhei pra baixo para minha mão e ele estava certo. Tinha sangue nos mês dedos e estava começando a inchar.

"Eu acho que Jessica realmente tem a cabeça dura!" Eu teria concordado com Angela e começado a brincar com ela, mas o cheiro de sangue e a dor na minha mão estavam finalmente me alcançando.

"Bella, você está bem? Você está muito pálida, está ficando enjoada?" Edward parecia realmente preocupado e encostou o carro. Ele rapidamente saiu do carro e me puxou do banco do passageiro. Não demorou muito até meu almoço sair. Edward segurou meu cabelo e esfregou minhas costas até que eu não tinha mais nada no meu estômago.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Angela estava me dando alguns guardanapos para que eu pudesse limpar meu rosto. Me sentei e Edward me puxou pro seu colo.

"Sim, desculpe. Odeio cheiro de sangue." Angela me deu mais guardanapos e limpei o sangue em meus dedos.

"Vamos, deixe eu te levar pro hospital." Antes que eu pudesse protestar Edward me pegou e me levou até o carro. Coloquei o cinto de segurança e ele foi pro lado do motorista e seguiu para o hospital. O resto do caminho foi muito silencioso.

Enquanto entrávamos no hospital a enfermeira chefe veio até nós, ela não parecia preocupada, ela me via quase duas vezes por semana nos últimos dois anos.

"O que aconteceu dessa vez?" A enfermeira Howell perguntou.

"Ela socou a Jessica, acho que quebrou a mão." Ela olhou pra Edward e começou a sorrir. Ah é claro, ele tinha esse efeito em todas as outras garotas que ele conversava, porque não as senhoras mais velhas também? Apenas rolei os meus olhos.

"A garota Stanley? O que ela fez agora?" A enfermeira Howell e eu conversamos mais um pouco, ela sabia tudo sobre Jessica e o que tinha acontecido entre nós nos últimos anos.

"Ela estava sendo rude de novo, então ela me bateu e como uma ótima amiga que Bella é, ela me defendeu! Socando-a bem no nariz! Você devia ter visto, foi demais!" A enfermeira Howell não pode evitar sorrir.

"Bem, então ela mereceu. Vamos tirar um raio-x, vocês podem esperar no quarto sete, não vai demorar muito." Ela rapidamente me levou pro fundo do corredor para a sala de raio-x. Não demorou muito pra descobrir que eu tinha realmente quebrado minha mão. Enfermeira Howell me disse para voltar ao quarto sete e esperar pelo médico, fiz como ela falou. Não demorou muito para o médico chegar.

"Olá, Senhorita Swan, sou Dr. Cullen." Ele olhou por cima da ficha e sorriu. "Ah, Bella, desculpe, não reconheci seu sobrenome. Bem você tem algumas pequenas fraturas na sua mão. Podemos colocar gesso, ou podemos simplesmente colocar uma tala. Não vai demorar muito para sarar, os ferimentos estão limpos e são pequenos." Ele olhou pra mim com uma expressão interrogativa.

"A tala, por favor,eu realmente não quero gesso."

"Muito bem..." ele foi até o armário na parede e puxou uma tala preta. "Deve ficar com isso por algumas semanas. Te diria para me visitar em algumas semanas, mas considerando que Edward está com você, acredito que estará em nossa casa com mais freqüência?"

"Contanto que eu possa cuidar dela, ela irá." Olhei até Edward e ele me deu seu sorriso torto, não pude evitar sorrir. Ele realmente me queria e ele queria que eu estivesse perto dele e de sua família. Isso realmente estava se tornando um dia muito bom depois de tudo.

"Ok, muito bem, está livre pra ir. Cuide de sua mão e nada mais de socar pessoas ok?"

"Sim, Dr. Cullen."

"Por favor, Bella, é Carlisle. Não tem necessidade de ser formal comigo."

"Obrigada, Carlisle." Começamos a sair do quarto quando Carlisle chamou por nós.

"Ah, Bella, tivemos que ligar pro seu pai. Ele quer te ver na delegacia quando terminar aqui." Ótimo! Não apenas Charlie sabia, mas ele queria me ver na delegacia? Isso não era bom.

* * *

**N/T:** _Mas o que é essa Jessica vadia se oferecendo pro Edward na cara da Bella? E Bella socando a cara dela? ADOREI! Aiiiiiiiii eu acho tãooooooo lindo o jeito que o Edward cuida dela, ela falando q ele segurava o cabelo dela enquanto ela vomitava, é tão idiota (e nojento) mas eu acho lindo essas coisas, esse cuidado *hunf*._

**Não esqueçam que tem one-shot nova 'Tease me, torture me, control me' postada.**_  
_

**Respondendo Reviews:**

Ana Alice: _Aiii é bem diferente né? Eu gosto de ter um cardápio diferenciado pra vcs hahaha, pra não ficar só naquilo sabe? Nossa, mto obrigada pelo seu elogio de confiar nas fics que traduzo viu! _

Prii:_ tudo bem eu entendo seu momento de desabafo kkkk, fique a vontade._

Mone: _sim sim, que bom que estou desculpada, os caps que forem pequenos posto de dois em dois, já que vocês são boazinhas e sempre comentam, estão merecendo ;)_

**Obrigada pelos comentários, espero que gostem desses 2 capítulos e se continuarem comentando sempre, poste que vem mais 2 seguidos ;)**

**Beijos vaquinhas S2  
**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Saímos do hospital e seguimos para a delegacia. Tentei dizer a Edward para apenas me deixar lá e levar Angela em casa, mas nenhum deles me ouviu.

"Nós somos testemunhas Bella, sabemos que você não começou isso e Charlie precisa ouvir nosso lado também." É claro que Edward não iria sair do meu lado, mas eu realmente tentei empurrar Angela pra casa.

"Bella, Jessica me bateu primeiro, você estava apenas me protegendo. Não vou deixar você entrar em problemas por me proteger."

"Tudo bem, prepare o seu funeral." Chegamos à delegacia e eu entrei, lá sentada na sala de espera estava Jessica e sua mãe falando com um policial.

"Bella, venha aqui AGORA!" Charlie estava bravo! Eu estava numa merda profunda. Olhei para Jessica enquanto passávamos por ela; ela sorriu pra mim e então voltou a olhar pro seu copo com uma patética expressão triste. Isso me deu nojo.

"Bella, como você pode bater nessa pobre menina? Ela não fez nada a você, fez? Ela quer dar queixa." Claro que ela fez.

"Chefe Swan, Bella não começou isso." Edward estava perto de mim. Ele foi esperto em não segurar a minha mão.

"Ele está certo Chefe Swan, Jessica me bateu primeiro. Bella estava apenas me protegendo."

"Por que ela te bateu Angela?" Claro que ele acreditaria nela, Charlie ama Ang. Ela tinha notas perfeitas e nunca se metia em problema.

"Jessica veio até nós e começou a dizer coisas ruins pra Bella." Ela olhou pra baixo porque não queria dizer que ela gritou e almadiçoou alguém. "Então eu gritei com a Jessica, eu disse que ela estava sendo má e então ela deu um tapa na minha cara." Meu pai parecia horrorizado.

"Então você decidiu socá-la?" ele perguntou, olhando pra mim.

"Eu não podia deixá-la bater na minha amiga, uma coisa é ela brigar comigo, outra é ela brigar com meus amigos. Além do mais ela mereceu isso, ela bateu na minha cabeça com uma bola de vôlei na aula de educação física." Ele quase pareceu entender e ficar chateado, mas então ele colocou aquele rosto de policial.

"Então você quer dar queixa da Srta. Stanley por bater em você, certo?" Ele disse, um pouco alto demais. Ele piscou pra nós e eu entendi rapidamente, eu acotovelei a Angela e ela entendeu também.

"Sim senhor." Ela disse no mesmo volume que Charlie.

"E você Bella, também quer prestar queixa contra a Srta. Stanley?"

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Jessica é a vítima, não essas duas pirralhas!" A mãe de Jessica não estava muito feliz; ela tinha escutado toda a conversa, óbvio.

"Bem Sra. Stanley, parece que temos duas testemunhas que estão contando a mesma história. Se Jessica decidir registrar queixa contra Bella, então não temos escolha, registraremos queixa contra Jessica também." Charlie ainda estava com aquela cara de policial, contudo eu podia ver o brilho de satisfação em seus olhos.

"Tudo bem, Jessica vamos."

"Você deveria levar Jessica ao hospital, parece que Bella quebrou o nariz dela." Charlie não pode evitar sorrir enquanto dizia isso. Não evitei também. O pensamento de quebrar o nariz de Jessica me fez querer fazer a dancinha feliz, Charlie olhou pra mim e parei de sorrir. "Você tem sorte dela não registrar queixa agora, mas não pense que não está em problemas. Está de castigo. Não pode ir a nenhum lugar por duas semanas. E tenho certeza que a escola tomará alguma atitude também considerando que aconteceu na propriedade escolar."

"Mas Charlie eu tenho o projeto que estou trabalhando! Eu tenho que ficar com Alice para trabalharmos essa noite." Eu não podia passar duas semanas longe de Edward.

"Certo, mas você só vai até lá para trabalhar no projeto." Ele lentamente olhou para Edward. "Agora, quem é esse?"

"Sou Edward Cullen Senhor. Eu estava falando com Bella sobre o projeto quando Jessica chegou até ela." Esperto Edward, muito esperto. "Eu acabei de começar a estudar aqui e o Sr. Grub me designou a ficar no grupo de Bella e Alice."

"Bem Edward, obrigado por ajudar minha filha hoje." Edward acenou sua cabeça e Charlie olhou pra mim. "Ele não vai ficar na casa de Alice essa noite também, vai?" Não pudemos deixar de rir. Ele olhou confuso pra nós.

"Eu acredito que sim pai, ele é irmão da Alice." Talvez eu não tenha explicado direito. Espero que ele não tenha notado o pânico em minha voz. Aparentemente Edward percebeu porque eu pude vê-lo sorrir pelo canto do meu olho. Meu pai não pareceu gostar disso. "Pai, Alice tem outro irmão além de Edward, você vai me dizer que não posso ir apenas por causa deles? Angela tem um irmão e eu posso ficar com ela."

"O irmão de Angela tem seis anos, tem uma diferença. Não estou feliz com isso, mas já que estão apenas trabalhando em seu projeto então tudo bem. E você tem que ficar no quarto de Alice, entendeu?

"Sim senhor." O que ele não sabia, não iria matá-lo. "Vamos gente. Angela precisa ir pra casa. Tchau pai." Saímos correndo da delegacia e levamos Angela em casa. Eu a agradeci e disse que ligaria mais tarde. Então Edward me levou na minha casa para pegar algumas roupas para 'passar a noite' na casa de Alice. Terminei de pegar e voltei para Edward que estava sentado na beira da minha cama.

"Obrigada por me ajudar hoje, estou te devendo!"

"Mesmo?" ele pegou meu pulso e me puxou para entre as suas pernas. "Posso receber agora?" Ele deslizou suas mãos para minhas costas e causou arrepios na minha espinha. Deus eu queria pular nele aqui e agora!

"O que você quer?" perguntei pra ele com um sorriso sedutor. Ele apenas sorriu em resposta, me abaixou até ele e me virou então agora ele estava em cima de mim.

"Simplesmente você, Miss Swan." Mais arrepios desceram por minha coluna vertebral, me fazendo arquear as costas pra ele. Ele apenas sorriu, colocando seus lábios contra os meus e começando um beijo apaixonado. O beijo não ficou apaixonado por muito tempo. Se transformou em necessidade e desejo, e ficou mais forte e rápido. Sua língua começou a procurar por minha boca, gemi na boca dele e pressionei meu corpo com mais força contra o dele.

Sua mão começou a viajar pela minha perna até que estava no meu quadril. Ele agarrou o topo da minha calça jeans e me puxou pra mais perto dele. Gemi em sua boca novamente enquanto sentia sua ereção crescente em minha coxa. Maldito seja esse cinto estúpido! Tudo que eu queria fazer era tocá-lo e o acariciar até que ele não agüentasse.

Sua mão começou a puxar a barra da minha camisa, ele a puxou e a tirou pela minha cabeça. Ele beijou o meu pescoço e fez seu caminho para o meio dos meus seios, olhando pra mim pedindo permissão. Acenei minha cabeça enquanto ele desabotoava meu sutiã nas minhas costas e o jogava no chão. Ele lambeu meu mamilo e este endureceu com a sensação. Ele trouxe sua mão pra cima e começou a massagear o outro enquanto pegava o que ele estava provocando em sua boca. Arqueei minhas costas e gemi seu nome.

Ele moveu seu corpo e empurrou sua ereção para a minha virilha. Eu não podia mais agüentar. Levei minha mão pra baixo e tentei desabotoar sua calça jeans. Não fui muito bem sucedida e estava ficando frustrada. Ele mudou a posição novamente e levou sua mão direita pra baixo e desabotoou sua calça jeans. A puxei por seu quadril e ele as jogou no chão.

Ele sentou tirando a sua camisa e meu queixo caiu um pouco, olhei para seu corpo maravilhoso e fiquei pasma. Senti seu corpo contra o meu ontem à noite, mas eu nunca o vi completamente. Ele era incrivelmente perfeito. Parecia que eu ia olhar pra ele pra sempre. Segui o seu peito por todo caminho até encontrar os seus olhos. Ele estava fazendo o mesmo. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram ele veio até mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Você é tão linda, Bella." Ele tirou meu fôlego e eu mal podia falar.

"Você também não é tão ruim." O senti sorrir contra meu pescoço. Ele começou a beijar meu corpo pra baixo novamente, ocasionalmente lambendo e sua língua circundando o meu umbigo. Ele fez seu caminho para o topo da minha calça jeans, desabotoou rapidamente e puxou sem nenhum auxílio meu.

Ele beijou minhas pernas, até chegar no meio das minhas coxas. Então ele começou a lamber também, arrepiando o meu corpo inteiro. Ele começou a brincar com o topo da minha calcinha as puxando quando ouvimos a porta da frente abrir.

"Só pode ser brincadeira!" Eu sussurrei. "Nunca vão nos deixar em paz?" Edward pulou rapidamente da cama e agarrou sua calça jeans e jogou minha camiseta. Não tive tempo de colocar o sutiã. Apenas coloquei minha calça e Edward sentou na minha escrivaninha colocando sua camiseta quando a porta do meu quarto abriu.

* * *

**N/T:** 1._ Nem vou comentar dessa Jessica indo na delegacia se fazer de coitada._

2._ Sou Team Chefe Swan depois dessa \o/ ... Charlie Charlie Charlie \o/_

3._ Aiii já falei que acho a parte 'hot' deles tão fofinha? É tudo tão delicado e bonitinho *suspira*._

4._ Quem será que abriu a porta? =O_

5._ Como esse capítulo é pequeno, vou postar o 11 tb, então corram pra ler ;)_

Dia


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

"Hey gente, o que estão fazendo?" Alice entrou pulando em meu quarto completamente alheia. Dei um olhar mortal a ela e ela arregalou os seus olhos. Ela olhou para Edward, e eu presumo que ele tenha dado o mesmo olhar porque ela apenas ficou lá parada. Então ela fez algo que eu não estava esperando, ela começou a rir.

"Alice isso não é engraçado!" Edward meio que gritou com ela. "Essa é a segunda vez que quase fomos pegos."

"Eu sei, desculpa, mas vocês tinham que ver a cara de vocês!" ela estava apoiada na porta rindo tanto que não conseguia ficar em pé.

"Alice, porque isso é tão engraçado? Se fosse você e Jasper você não estaria tão feliz." Ela olhou rapidamente pra mim e me deu um olhar mortal. O que eu disse de errado?

"Jasper? Você gosta do Jasper?" Ah, foi isso que eu fiz. Ela deu um olhar mortal pra Edward e cruzou os seus braços no peito. "Ah isso é bom. Definitivamente poderíamos usar isso como vantagem." Olhei pra Edward um pouco confusa, não entendi o que ele quis dizer. Levantei uma sobrancelha pra ele e ele continuou. "Alice, eu não conto a ninguém sobre Jasper, SE você ajudar Bella e eu a termos algum momento sozinhos."

"Isso é chantagem Edward! Eu não vou fazer isso!" Eu dei a ela meu melhor olhar de cachorrinho abandonado e seu rosto relaxou. "Tudo bem, mas vou fazer isso por Bella, não por você Edward." Dei um sorriso suave pra ela, mas por dentro eu estava pulando pra cima e pra baixo de alegria. Finalmente um tempo sozinha com Edward, e não sendo pegos no processo! Eu não queria mais nada além de passar horas sozinha com ele, e faria qualquer coisa e tudo que ele quisesse fazer.

"Vocês não querem saber por que eu estou aqui?" Alice disse me trazendo de volta a realidade. Neguei com a cabeça e ela começou a falar novamente. "Bem, eu estava em casa e o diretor ligou para a mamãe. Ele disse a ela sobre a briga que vocês se meteram hoje. Eu tentei acalmá-la e dizer que tudo provavelmente era culpa de Jessica. Ela está calma, mas eles querem ver vocês essa noite. Parece que a mãe de Jessica está fazendo um enxame sobre essa coisa toda." Ela olhou pra mim e não pude evitar sorrir. "Eu não sei o motivo da briga Bella, mas você deve ter feito algo grave, porque o diretor foi ao hospital e disse que Jessica levou pontos e terá que moldar o nariz e talvez até precise de uma cirurgia!"

"O quê? Espera aí, eu apenas soquei o nariz dela! Como ela precisaria de todas essas coisas? Ela nem precisava moldar o nariz, certo?"

"Tenho certeza que a mãe dela está exagerando, mas de qualquer forma mamãe ainda está irritada e você precisa ir à escola agora. Ela mesma viria buscar vocês, contudo eu disse que faria isso para que ela se arrumasse. Eu sabia que vocês dois estavam aqui sozinhos, e eu ainda lhes dei tempo para... se situarem. Então fiquem gratos que era eu e não mamãe!"

"Bem obrigado, acho melhor irmos andando, vamos Bella." Edward foi pegar minha mão e Alice balançou a cabeça como um 'não.'

"Você tem que ir pra casa, e eu tenho que levar Bella até Charlie. Vocês precisam aparecer com os seus pais, e não um com o outro, especialmente se vocês querem manter o seu relacionamento, ou seja lá o que isso for, por baixo dos panos." Alice pegou minha mochila e a atirou sobre os ombros. "Vou esperar por você no carro Bella, você tem dois minutos para se despedir." E sem mais nenhuma palavra ela saiu pela porta.

"Desculpa se te meti em problemas Edward, eu vou me certificar que o diretor saiba que você não teve nada a ver com a briga." Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou em um abraço.

"Não vou deixar você fazer isso. Não é porque não bati nela, que eu não estava envolvido. Estamos nisso juntos." Ele se inclinou e me beijou suavemente. Fiquei na ponta do pé e coloquei minha mão na sua nuca para puxá-lo em um beijo mais profundo. Ele aumentou seu aperto em mim e sua língua pediu passagem. Abri minha boca e nossas línguas lutaram por domínio. Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo e corri meus dedos o puxando gentilmente para que eu pudesse respirar. Ele descansou sua testa contra a minha e suspirou. "Devemos ir. Tenho certeza que se passaram mais que dois minutos." Acenei minha cabeça e ele me levou.

Saímos do meu quarto e descemos as escadas de mãos dadas. Tranquei a porta da frente e Edward me levou até o carro de Alice. "Te vejo daqui a pouquinho." Ele se inclinou para me dar mais um beijo e voltou para o seu carro.

O caminho para a delegacia foi estranhamente quieto. Nunca tinha visto Alice ser quieta, isso me assustou. "Alice, você está brava comigo?"

"O que? Ah não, desculpa estou apenas pensando em Jasper. Ainda vou ajudar você e Edward, mas você acha que devo contar ao Jazz como me sinto?" Fiquei feliz que ela não estivesse chateada que deixei escapar o seu segredo e ainda iria nos ajudar.

"Sim, não viu o jeito que o cara olha pra você?"

"NÃO! Como ele olha pra mim?"

"Alice! Você é realmente tão cega? É o mesmo olhar que você dá pra ele. Estou surpresa que vocês tenham escondido isso um do outro por tanto tempo. Edward e eu não duramos uma hora!" ela estava rindo pra mim, mas foi rapidamente substituído por gargalhadas e pulinhos. "Alice olha pra estrada e pare de pular."

"Desculpa eu só não posso esperar pra ver Jasper agora, você realmente acha que ele gosta de mim?"

"Duh." Chegamos à delegacia e saí relutantemente do carro. "Te vejo mais tarde, Alice. Se você falar com Jasper antes de eu chegar lá, boa sorte."

"Te vejo a noite Bella, e obrigada." Eu fechei a porta e caminhei pra dentro da delegacia ela segunda vez em menos de duas horas.

Charlie e eu fomos em completo silêncio até a escola. Fomos até a diretoria e sentamos na sala de espera. Não muito tempo depois Angela e sua mãe chegaram sendo seguidas por Edward e Esme.

Debrucei-me sobre ela e sussurrei. "Ang, desculpe se te coloquei em problema."

Ela apenas sorriu. "Não se preocupe com isso. Minha mãe não está brava, e seja qual for a punição que iremos receber, valerá a pena! Mal posso esperar para ver como Jessica está!" Demos o melhor de nós pra não cairmos na gargalhada. Tentamos esconder nossas risadinhas, mas a secretária nos deu um olhar maligno e isso nos moderou.

"Olá Charlie." Disse o Diretor Marshall enquanto saía da sua sala. "Desculpe te ligar no horário do seu trabalho, mas eu achei que isso precisava ser resolvido imediatamente." Charlie apenas acenou sua cabeça em concordância. "Se puderem todos me seguir, por favor."

O seguimos até a sala de conferência, já que sua sala era obviamente pequena demais pra todos nós. Quando entramos eu vi Jessica pela primeira vez sem nada no rosto. Tive que segurar novamente um ataque de riso.

Eu não tinha percebido com quanta força tinha batido nela até agora, não admira que tenha quebrado a mão! Jessica estava sentada no canto mais distante da sala com sua mãe e um bloco de gelo na mão. Assim que ela nos viu chegar ela me deu um olhar mortal. Mas quando ela viu Edward atrás de mim ela colocou o saco de gelo no seu rosto para esconder a maior parte dos danos. Ela estava com os troncos nasais perfeitamente pretos e eu claramente tinha quebrado o seu nariz. Ela realmente tinha levado pontos, já que ela tinha um pequeno curativo entre seus olhos. Mas não era nem de perto tão ruim quanto o diretor fez parecer. E ela obviamente não tinha um molde em seu nariz. Parecia mais como um daqueles aparelhos que usam no nariz após cirurgia plástica.

"Agora Srta. Swan você pode ver que fez alguns danos sérios no rosto da Srta. Stanley. Você sabe que enfrenta a expulsão, certo?" Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, _expulsão_? Nem foi minha culpa, eu nem mesmo comecei isso. Angela, Edward e eu começamos a falar todos ao mesmo tempo. "Ok, ok, calma. Um de cada vez, digam o que aconteceu."

Enquanto falávamos ao diretor Marshall o que aconteceu eu podia vê-lo olhar para Jessica. Na hora que terminamos de contar nosso lado posso dizer que não estávamos mais em tantos problemas como antes.

"Certo, depois de ouvir ambos os lados da história eu acho que tenho que aplicar uma punição justa. Jessica e Bella, estão ambas suspensas por dois dias. Isso não irá para os seus históricos, então não irá prejudicar suas aplicações escolares. Mas quando voltarem na quarta terão detenção depois da escola pelo resto da semana." A mãe de Jessica levantou e começou a gritar tão rápido que eu não pude entender uma palavra do que ela estava dizendo. "Sra. Stanley, se você não parar de gritar comigo agora mesmo, Jessica será suspensa por uma semana inteira. Estou sendo muito suave com as meninas. Não torne isso pior." Jessica puxou sua mãe pra baixo e a Sra. Stanley bufou e sentou perto de sua filha."

"Agora, pra vocês dois." Ele disse para Edward e Angela. "Vocês terão detenção depois da escola por uma semana. Eu teria deixado vocês saírem sem essa, mas a Sra. Stanley insistiu em que vocês dois estavam envolvidos e eu deveria os considerar cúmplices." Bem todo mundo olhou mortalmente para Jessica e sua mãe, e quando eu digo todos, quero dizer os pais inclusos. "Agora se não tiverem nenhuma pergunta pra mim estão todos dispensados. Novamente me desculpem por ter ligado e pedido pra virem aqui tão tarde. Tenho certeza que todos querem ir pra casa com as suas famílias."

Todos levantamos e seguimos para o estacionamento. "Pai, não esqueça que tenho que trabalhar em nosso projeto de inglês essa noite, e amanhã iremos comprar os figurinos."

"Bella, eu realmente acho que você deveria ficar em casa esse fim de semana. Você está de castigo." Charlie me lembrou, então ele pareceu profundamente perdido em pensamentos antes de começar a falar novamente. "Eu vou diminuir a sua sentença de uma semana. Eu não acho que você mereça ser suspensa por dois dias, então vou aliviar a sua punição." Isso foi um choque.

"Obrigada, pai. Mas eu realmente preciso trabalhar nesse projeto, especialmente se vou ficar dois dias sem aula de inglês. Vou realmente precisar de uma boa nota no projeto."

"Podemos levá-la conosco Charlie. E vou me certificar que eles trabalhem no projeto." Esme disse. Eu nem mesmo tinha percebido que eles ainda estavam aqui. Aparentemente nem Charlie porque ele pareceu um pouco confuso. "Ah, desculpe. Eu não me apresentei. Sou Esme Cullen, mãe de Alice e Edward." Eu podia ver a pequena lâmpada acender na cabeça de Charlie.

"Ah, ok, já que eles vão trabalhar eu acho que tudo bem. Vejo você amanhã, Bells. Obrigado, Sra. Cullen." Charlie se virou e caminhou até sua viatura sem outra palavra.

"Vamos Bella, você deve estar faminta. Você gosta de comida chinesa?" Acenei que sim. "Ótimo, vamos comprar no caminho pra casa. Edward, ligue pro seu pai e veja o que mais ele quer." Edward ligou pro pai dele quando entramos no carro. Compramos o jantar e seguimos para a casa dos Cullen. Espero que Edward e eu tenhamos nossa noite a sós.

* * *

**N/T:** _Eu nem vou comentar que essa Jessica me tirou do sério, e a mãe dela então nem se conta... se fosse eu logo falava 'eu soquei a cara dela pq ela é uma vadia e disse que ia roubar meu namorado pq ta doida pra dar pra ele' *falo mesmo*. E se eu fosse a Sra. VadiaStanley ficava bem na minha a nem ia passar vergonha de defender uma filha tão... tão... tão puta. _

**Respondendo Reviews:**

Ana Alice: _kkkkk eu tb, se alguém vomita perto de mim a primeira coisa que faço é sair de perto *nem sou romântica*._

Deb: _Poxa vida, veja todas as fics do meu perfil, tem muitas e acho que vc vai gostar ;)_

Simone: _Nossa, as vezes eu recebo uns comentários (como o seu passado) que me deixam sem fala hahaha, eu nunca imaginei que ia conseguir ter tanta leitora fiel pois não sou tradutora profissional, mas obrigada, acho que eu e minha beta estamos fazendo um bom trabalho s2_

Pammy: _Edward pode até segurar a Bella no piniquinho que a gente vai achar bonito kkkk_

Lee: _Eeeeeeeeeee que bom que tenho você em mais uma fic \o/_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Quando chegamos à casa dos Cullen com toda a comida chinesa parecia uma casa de animais. Emmett e Jasper correram e pegaram tudo de nossos braços antes mesmo de passarmos pela porta. Os seguimos até a cozinha onde todos os outros estavam esperando por nós. Edward pegou os pratos, mas Emmett e Jasper já tinham começado a comer nas caixas.

"Meninos, sejam civilizados! Por favor, usem os pratos e sentem na mesa com a família." Eles resmungaram alto e cada um pegou um prato de Edward. Sentamos à mesa e começamos a comer. Foi um jantar bastante quieto até Emmett abrir sua boca (que estava cheia de comida.)

"Então, onde vocês estavam?" ele perguntou pra nós.

"Estávamos na escola falando com o Diretor Howell." Esme disse.

"Sobre o que?" Emmett não deixaria passar.

"Peguei detenção por uma semana." Edward adicionou.

"O quê? Você não está aqui nem por uma semana e já se meteu em problema, como conseguiu isso?" Emmett perguntou enquanto ria.

"Brigando."

"Foi minha culpa; eu fui a única que me meti em uma briga com Jessica. Edward apenas estava lá comigo." Eu não queria que ninguém pensasse mal de Edward. Afinal de contas não foi uma briga dele.

"Jessica Stanley, aquela vadiazinha? Você chutou a bunda dela?" Emmett perguntou com muito entusiasmo.

"Não, ela deu um tapa em Angela, então dei um soco nela." Tentei deixar pra lá, mas não tive sorte.

"Você quebrou o nariz dela?" Emmett perguntou.

"Sim." Pelo canto do olho vi Rosalie e Jasper rirem, aparentemente ninguém gostava de Jessica.

"Você fez mais que isso, Bella. Você tinha que ver a cara dela Emmett! Ela está com os dois olhos pretos e levou pontos. Ela vai ter uma cicatriz." Edward parecia um pouco orgulhoso demais enquanto explicava pra Emmett.

"Cara, eu queria ter visto isso! Deve ter sido demais."

"Meninos, chega. Vocês sabem que não toleramos violência nessa casa."

"Mas mãe, a Jessica mereceu! Ela merecia isso faz um tempo." Emmett disse.

"Não me importa. Essa conversa acabou." Tentamos falar sobre outras coisas, mas realmente não ajudou. Carlisle tinha cuidado de mim e Jessica no hospital, então falar sobre o seu dia estava fora. Emmett continuava falando de Jessica, o dia de Rosalie foi realmente entediante e Jasper e Alice pareciam fora em seus próprios mundinhos.

Quando finalmente acabamos de comer, todos ajudamos a limpar a cozinha. "Certo, agora que a mesa do jantar está limpa eu quero Alice, Edward e Bella trabalhando no projeto de inglês. Emmett, Rose e Jasper porque não descem e vão ver um filme ou fazer alguma coisa. Deixem esses três trabalharem." Emmett empurrou os outros para o porão e Alice pegou seu caderno com todo nosso planejamento nele.

"Então, eu estava pensando em ter os nossos figurinos sob encomenda. Eu não acho que conseguiremos achar isso em lugar nenhum e seria mais fácil." Alice desenhou cada um de nós e um pedaço de papel, no meu tinha um belo desenho de um vestido. Tinha um espartilho e mangas compridas com uma saia longa que era estufada na medida certa. Eu odiava usar vestidos, mas eu tinha que admitir que esse era lindo. Olhei para o de Edward e o dele era um smoking preto clássico, mas tinha uma camisa de babado ao invés de uma gravata. O smoking não parecia muito moderno então combinaria com a era que escolhemos.

"Alice estão lindos, quem desenhou?" eu perguntei.

"Eu, você realmente gostou?" ela respondeu e minha boca abriu.

"Uau, Alice você é muito talentosa, você deveria fazer isso pra viver. Você já teve aula de arte?"

"Tive algumas aulas, mas eram muito chatas. Eu quero ir pra escola e ser uma _designer._ Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado. E você, Edward?" Olhei pra Edward e ele estava olhando pro pedaço de papel. "Alou, terra para Edward." Ela balançou seus braços na frente do rosto dele e ele pareceu acordar.

"Desculpe Alice, o que você disse?"

"Perguntei se você gostou dos figurinos."

"Ah, sim eles são legais."

"Legais? Legais! Levei horas os desenhando. Eu realmente esperava que eles estivessem melhores do que _legais."_ Ela bufou e cruzou os braços no peito.

"Desculpe, Alice. Eu não quis te ofender. Eles ficarão perfeitos. Quem os fará?"

"Bem eu liguei para todos os lugares e o único lugar que pode fazê-los em um curto prazo é em Seattle. Bella você acha que pode ir lá amanhã? Eles precisam tirar suas medidas exatas se for pra fazer certo."

"Tenho certeza que Charlie deixará. Se ele souber que é pra escola. Talvez sua mãe deva ligar e falar pra ele. Ele pareceu gostar dela." Alice concordou; ela rapidamente mandou uma mensagem e em seguida tirou os desenhos de nós.

"Ok, agora precisamos falar sobre onde vamos filmar." Carlisle e Esme entraram pelo corredor e sentaram à mesa conosco.

"O que você queria nos perguntar Alice?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Mãe, você poderia ligar para o Charlie e perguntar se Bella pode ir pra Seattle amanhã para que possamos tirar as medidas para o vestido dela. Se não fizermos amanhã, não ficará pronto a tempo."

"Claro, não terá problema com isso. Bella pode me passar seu telefone, por favor?" Alice me deu um pedaço de papel e eu anotei o número da minha casa e dei pra Esme. "Obrigada, querida."

"Eu tenho outra pergunta, pra vocês dois dessa vez. Eu estava tentando pensar no lugar perfeito para a cena da sacada, mas não veio nada. Então... estava me perguntando. Poderíamos construir uma? Por favor? Eu sempre quis uma sacada no meu quarto de qualquer maneira e seria perfeito para a cena, poderíamos colocar uma grade e Edward poderia escalar para encontrar com Bella na sacada. Por favor papaizinho? Seria tão mais fácil do que tentar achar um lugar." Alice olhou para seu pai com olhar de cachorrinho abandonado e bateu os cílios pra ele.

Eu estava chocada com o plano de Alice. Seus pais iriam mesmo construir uma sacada apenas para o nosso projeto de inglês. Carlisle olhou para Esme e ela deu um pequeno aceno. Eles iriam dizer sim. Nem pensar que eu teria conseguido uma coisa dessas! Não com meu pai Charlie.

"Tenho certeza que podemos fazer algo pra ajudar vocês. Vou procurar por uma empresa de construção amanhã e se eles podem começar imediatamente." Alice pulou de sua cadeira e correu até Carlisle o abraçando fortemente.

"Muito obrigada, paizinho! Vamos realmente conseguir um A!" Alice largou seu pai e foi até sua mãe e a abraçou forte também. "Obrigada mãe, vocês são os melhores."

"Obrigada por nos ajudarem Carlisle e Esme. É muito gentil de vocês." Eu adicionei não querendo ser grossa. E eu também estava muito grata.

"Sim, obrigado mãe, pai." Adicionou Edward.

"Bem, vamos deixar as crianças voltarem ao trabalho." Esme disse enquanto levantava da cadeira. "Bella, é muito tarde pra ligar pro seu pai?" balancei minha cabeça negativamente e ela saiu da sala pra ligar pra Charlie. Carlisle a seguiu.

"Ok, isso é tudo que eu tenho pra agora. Vamos descer e nos juntar aos outros." Ela colocou seu caderno de volta em sua bolsa e começou a ir para as escadas.

"Espera, Alice." Ela se virou e olhou pra mim. "Se isso é tudo que tínhamos pra fazer, porque você quer que eu passe a noite aqui?" ela rolou seus olhos e olhou até Edward e então pra mim novamente. "Ah." Edward não conseguiu evitar rir da minha estupidez. Duh, claro que ela estava me dando uma razão para passar mais tempo com Edward. Ela saiu e seguiu para o porão.

"Vem, vamos descer com os outros, não queremos que eles pensem que está acontecendo alguma coisa." Edward disse. "Não agora, pelo menos." Ele adicionou com seu sorriso torto sexy. Ele estendeu a mão pra mim e eu alegremente a peguei. Eu senti uma pequena eletricidade em nossas mãos e nossos olhos se arregalaram. Pelo menos eu não fui a única que senti. Mas eu não iria dizer nada, e aparentemente ele também não.

Caminhamos até a escadaria e ele soltou a minha mão. Não queríamos que mais ninguém soubesse sobre nós (se é que existe um nós). O único lugar vazio era o sofá de dois lugares, então Edward e eu teríamos que dividir, o que estava bom pra mim.

Sentamos e ele pegou um cobertor e me cobriu, sentando ao meu lado. Estava escuro e já estava com meia hora de filme. Estávamos assistindo _'Zohan o agente bom de corte'_; eu já tinha visto então não me importei.

Coloquei meu pé em cima do sofá e senti Edward vir pra mais perto de mim e se cobrir com o cobertor. Ninguém estava prestando atenção em nós então não veriam como estávamos perto.

Edward puxou minha perna direita pra perna dele e descansou sua mão na minha coxa. Meu coração começou a disparar enquanto sua mão ia mais pra cima. Olhei para os outros e eles estavam completamente distraídos. Ele tirou sua mão da minha coxa e meu coração parou então voltou a disparar quando senti seus lábios no meu pescoço.

Ele estava dando beijos suaves em meu pescoço até o caminho da minha orelha. A sensação causou arrepios no meu corpo inteiro. Então sua mão direita fez seu caminho por dentro da minha coxa. Meu coração pulou e minha respiração engatou. Eu podia senti-lo rindo contra meu pescoço e sua mão foi mais pra cima; bem pro lugar que eu mais o queria. Ele me massageou por cima da calça e continuou atacando o meu pescoço. Ele começou a chupar e mordiscar minha orelha ao mesmo tempo que desabotoava a minha calça jeans.

Eu não podia mais agüentar, eu queria tanto que ele me tocasse e ele estava apenas me provocando. Ele estava brincando com a barra da minha calcinha, mas não estava indo além disso. Tentei pensar em um jeito de pedir, não implorar, para ele me tocar, contudo eu não podia com os outros ouvindo. Como se ele pudesse ler a minha mente, Edward deslizou sua mão pra dentro da minha calcinha e começou a me tocar, e acariciar meu clitóris. Eu lutei pra não gemer alto. Ele sabia o efeito que tinha em mim e continuou me provocando.

"Você quer meus dedos dentro de você Bella?" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Mordi meu lábio e acenei.

Ele parecia muito feliz com a minha resposta porque mais uma vez eu pude senti-lo rindo contra meu pescoço. Ele lentamente trouxe seus dedos pra perto de mim e quando ele finalmente estava na minha entrada, ele enfiou um dedo. Eu arfei silenciosamente e mordi meu lábio novamente. Ele lentamente colocou outro dedo e achou o mesmo ritmo que tinha usado na outra noite.

"Deus Bella, você está tão molhada pra mim, e tão apertada." Fechei meus olhos enquanto ele curvava os seus dedos, batendo no ponto certo.

"Você gosta disso Bella?" eu acenei novamente. "Você quer que eu coloque outro dedo?" eu não tinha certeza se eu agüentaria outro, mas acenei de qualquer forma. Ele deslizou um terceiro dedo e eu quase me perdi.

Ele começou a bombear seus dedos dentro de mim mais rápido e um pouco mais forte. Era maravilhoso que ninguém estava prestando atenção em nós. Bem, pelo menos eu acho que ninguém estava. Eu estava fora em meu mundinho então não percebia ninguém a minha volta. Eu pude ouvir um leve gemido escapar dos lábios de Edward enquanto eu me sentia apertar em seus dedos.

Ele torceu os seus dedos novamente me trazendo perto do êxtase, eu mal podia suportar. Eu queria gemer seu nome ou gritar, alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas eu sabia que não podia.

"Goza pra mim, Bella." Ele sussurrou tão sedutoramente que não pude mais agüentar. Ele curvou seus dedos outra vez e eu senti uma quentura encher meu corpo e apertar no meu baixo ventre. Então me senti apertar ainda mais em volta dele e senti o meu orgasmo correr pelo meu corpo.

Eu estava respirando com dificuldade e não conseguia ver nada mesmo com meus olhos abertos. Tinha apenas manchas brancas em todos os lugares. Era maravilhoso, mesmo depois do fato. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi sorrir. Senti Edward sorrir novamente e beijar meu pescoço antes de trazer seus dedos pra sua boca e me provar.

"Seu gosto é tão bom quanto eu esperava, Bella." Ele sussurrou. Eu apenas sentei chocada. Mike odiava ir pra baixo reclamando que não gostava do gosto. Então ele se recusava a fazer isso. Então sorri com o pensamento dos lábios e língua de Edward lá embaixo, eu esperava que fosse logo.

Me inclinei até Edward e coloquei minha mão em sua larga ereção e sorri. "Sua vez." Eu sussurrei. Ele me deu seu sorriso torto e eu desabotoei a sua calça jeans e o deixei abaixá-la. Eu o agarrei firmemente e ele jogou sua cabeça pra trás, fechando os olhos.

Comecei a bombear seu comprimento segurando apertado, mas não muito apertado. Ele estava gostando muito e parecia que estava dando o máximo de si pra não gemer. Fiquei satisfeita que ele estava tendo os mesmos problemas que eu tive.

"Bella, seu pai gostaria de falar com você." Esme chamou lá de cima.

"Merda." Ouvi Edward resmungar e me sentei rapidamente antes que os outros nos pegassem tão perto. Rolei meus olhos e fechei minha calça jeans antes de me descobrir. Eu mal podia esperar para ouvir a maravilhosa razão que meu pai teve para me tirar do meu Deus Grego.

* * *

**N/T:** _=O Gente to passada com esses dois, quase morri traduzindo =O Mas acho eles tão lindos (vocês vão me ouvir falar isso até o fim da fic kkkk)_

_Vamos para o próximo cap?_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Me arrastei escada acima, sem querer falar com Charlie. Eu queria voltar pela escada e ficar com Edward.

Dei um sorriso pra Esme pegando o telefone dela e me preparei para a fúria de Charlie.

"Bella, eu achei que você devia estar trabalhando em seu projeto, não assistindo um filme?" Ele não parecia muito feliz. Ele obviamente pensou que eu estava mentindo pra ele, o que eu não estava fazendo, não de maneira completa pelo menos.

"Estávamos trabalhando, mas terminamos cedo. Temos que ir à Seattle realmente cedo e Alice pensou que seria mais fácil se eu pudesse ficar pronta aqui e já irmos direto." Houve um completo silêncio do outro lado. Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem pai, vou pra casa."

"Não Bells, tudo bem. Apenas não passe o dia todo fora, afinal de contas você está de castigo."

"Obrigada, pai. Não vou demorar muito, mas Alice ama fazer compras então não posso prometer nada."

"Tudo bem, mantenha contato comigo amanhã ok?" Ótimo, verificação paternal, que legal!

"Irei pai, obrigada. Boa noite."

"Boa noite Bells, te amo."

"Te amo também, pai."

Desliguei o telefone e desci as escadas para encontrar meu Deus Grego pessoal.

Me sentei perto de Edward e o puxei pra mais perto de mim. Me cobri com o cobertor e me aninhei perto dele. Ele pegou minha mão na dele e segurou suavemente.

Nenhum de nós dois falou pelo resto do filme, apenas ficamos sentados segurando nossas mãos. Eu estava completamente e totalmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen. Eu podia apenas esperar que ele estivesse sentindo o mesmo por mim.

Quando o filme terminou Edward e eu nos afastamos no sofá de dois lugares. Emmett e Rosalie foram os primeiros a levantarem e quebrarem o silêncio.

"Por mais que eu ame ficar com meus irmãozinhos, estamos indo para a casa de Rose. Jasper você quer uma carona?"

"Não, acho que vou ficar com Edward essa noite, jogar algum vídeo game. Tudo bem Edward?" Edward não parecia muito animado por Jasper ficar e eu realmente não queria que ele ficasse por perto e tirasse Edward de mim. Mas eu não podia dizer nada, então apenas segurei minha língua. Então vi Alice piscar, o que ela tinha aprontado agora?

"Claro Jasper, e se ficar tarde você pode se jogar no sofá." eu estava um pouco confusa e triste quando ouvi Edward concordar com Jasper ficar.

"Certo, te vemos amanhã. Boa sorte com as compras Alice e Bella! Boa sorte com Edward indo, ele não vai deixar vocês demorarem muito." Emmett disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Sim certo! Preciso de todas as mãos que eu puder; alguém tem que carregar as minhas sacolas. Estava pensando em fazer Jasper ir também, então teria mais músculos." Ah Deus, ela nos manteria fora pra sempre!

"Rose, vamos antes que ela nos recrute também." Emmett disse enquanto empurrava Rose pelas escadas.

"Boa noite gente, Jazz vou dizer à mamãe que você vai ficar com Edward. Se divirta!"

Eles saíram e todos ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Alice finalmente levantou e me puxou do sofá. "Vamos, vamos pra cama, boa noite meninos." O quê? Estamos indo?

Alice me levou para seu quarto no andar de cima, e eu me senti vazia por dentro imediatamente. Eu queria ficar com Edward.

Assim que passamos pela porta, Alice correu pra sua cama e pulou nela. "Ah meu Deus Bella, você estava tão certa! Eu disse tudo pro Jasper e ele sente o mesmo! Eu não posso acreditar que ele nunca me disse isso antes!"

"Que ótimo Alice, estou feliz por você." Eu realmente estava feliz por ela, mas eu desejava estar nos braços de Edward.

"Ah tenha calma Bella, não é como se você nunca mais fosse vê-lo novamente. Vamos fazer maquiagens!"

"Nem pensar! Não sou sua manequim. Uma vez foi suficiente."

"Ah, vai Bella. Por favor?" Ela me deu aquele olhar de cachorro sem dono, o mesmo que deu para Carlisle. Droga, ela era boa, não era de se admirar que Carlisle tivesse cedido tão facilmente.

"Tá bom." Me sentei na beirada da cama dela e segurei meus joelhos no meu peito. Eu não queria ser a Bella Barbie, mas pelo menos isso ia ajudar a passar o tempo.

Alice foi até seu armário e puxou algumas sacolas da _Abercrombie_ e _Fitch_ e uma outra da _Victoria Secrets_. "Um, Alice o que é isso?"

"Eu comprei algumas roupas pra você! Saí da escola cedo e fui ao shopping hoje." Ela puxou alguns pares de calças jeans e algumas blusas e as colocou na cama pra eu escolher. "Escolha uma roupa."

Todos pareciam relativamente inofensivos, pelo menos ela comprou coisas que eu não me importaria de usar. Escolhi uma calça jeans e uma blusinha azul.

"Ótima escolha." Ela jogou um top branco pra mim. Fiquei um pouco confusa. Ela rolou os olhos. "Coloque isso por baixo da blusa azul, essa blusa aparece um pouco demais do decote."

"Alice eu nem tenho nada pra mostrar no decote." Não é que eu não tenha seios, eles só não eram grande o suficiente para ter esse problema.

"Você terá com esse sutiã." Ela afirmou enquanto puxava um sutiã preto da sacola da _Victoria Secrets_. Ela jogou pra mim assim como tinha feito com o top. Era meu tamanho certinho.

"Como isso vai ajudar? E como você sabia o tamanho do meu sutiã?"

"Eu simplesmente sei essas coisas Bella, e é um sutiã de enchimento então fará seus seios ficarem maravilhosos!" Eu não podia acreditar que estávamos falando em seios. Segui para seu banheiro para me vestir quando ela gritou pra mim. "Espera!" ela puxou outra coisa da sacola da _Victoria Secrets_ e me deu. "Isso também." Era uma calcinha de shortinho preta que combinava perfeitamente com o sutiã. _Ótimo_, eu pensei.

Coloquei rapidamente minhas roupas novas e voltei para o quarto de Alice. Ela estava em sua penteadeira mexendo em um monte de maquiagem e tinha ligado o _babyliss._

"Senta." Eu obedeci e ela começou a trabalhar. Eu queria protestar, e brigar, mas eu descobri que se eu apenas ficasse lá sentada teria menos tortura envolvida.

Meia hora depois ela tinha enrolado meu cabelo e feito maquiagem. Eu estava mais uma vez surpresa com seu trabalho. Ela tinha feito apenas uma maquiagem leve em mim, o que me deixou muito agradecida. Ela acentuou principalmente meus olhos, ela já não estavam com aquela cor estranha, mas de um jeito lindo que nunca pensei que fosse possível.

"Obrigada Alice, o que vamos fazer agora?"

"_Nós_ não vamos fazer nada." Eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer e achei que estava sendo expulsa de sua casa ou coisa assim. Comecei a me sentir um pouco chateada quando eu ouvi uma batida na porta. "Entre." Alice falou animadamente.

"Hey Alice, Bella." Jasper disse enquanto entrava no quarto.

"Oi." Eu não sabia mais o que dizer.

"Edward está ficando entediado, se importam se eu ficar aqui?"

"Não! Claro que não." Sentamos no chão e ninguém falou. Eu estava me sentindo muito estranha. "Bella, você pode ir pegar pipoca?"

"Claro." Eu levantei e saí do quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim. Me senti melhor instantaneamente, tinha muita tensão naquele quarto.

Fiz meu caminho pra cozinha e comecei a procurar pelos armários alguma pipoca pra eu fazer.

"Posso te ajudar a achar alguma coisa?" Eu pulei e gritei quando ouvi sua voz bem atrás de mim. Virei-me ficando um pouco tonta e dei de cara com o seu lindo sorriso torto.

"Edward! Você me assustou." Meu coração estava acelerado e eu estava respirando pesadamente, e não era só porque ele tinha me assustado.

"Desculpe, eu vou tentar fazer sapateado pela sala quando eu entrar." Ele tinha um sorriso sacana em seu rosto, engraçadinho.

"Engraçadinho." Hey, meu pensamento estava perfeito, porque não falar?

"Então o que você está procurando? Eu moro aqui sabe, então acho que posso ajudar."

"Pipoca."

"Pipoca, huh?" Ele tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. Mais uma vez eu estava confusa.

"O que é tão divertido em eu procurar pipoca?"

Ele deu alguns passos pra perto de mim e me apoiei quando bati no balcão. Ele estava bem na minha frente e se inclinou pra me beijar. Ou pelo menos eu pensei.

"Pipoca é o código de Alice para 'sozinha'"

"Ah, AH entendi! Ela queria ficar sozinha com Jasper?"

"Bella bobinha, ela queria que NÓS ficássemos sozinhos." AH! _Ainda melhor, _eu pensei.

"Bella, eu já te disse como está linda?"

"Agradeça a Alice, ela brincou de me vestir novamente."

"Não Bella, não é por isso, você estava linda a noite toda." A próxima coisa que eu sabia era que seus lábios estavam no meu e ele estava me beijando. Suas mãos foram para o meu quadril e ele se pressionou contra mim. Soltei um gemido suave enquanto sentia sua dura ereção contra minha barriga. Isso pareceu encorajá-lo ainda mais.

Ele reforçou o beijo e sua língua deslizou contra meu lábio inferior e eu abri minha boca de bom grado pra ele. Não tinha mais nada se passando na minha cabeça além de Edward me beijando. A casa podia pegar fogo e eu acho que nós nem iríamos perceber.

Então tive um pensamento, um simples pensamento foi capaz de atravessar minha mente. _E se ele não me amasse também? E se ele apenas me quisesse pra sexo, assim como o Mike?_ Meu estômago apertou com o pensamento e meu beijo mostrou que algo estava errado, porque Edward se afastou de mim e estava olhando em meus olhos. Deus, aqueles olhos maravilhosos. Eu podia ficar perdida neles pra sempre. _Foco, Bella._

"Bella, você está bem?" Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu não sabia como perguntar o que ele sentia.

"Edward, o que estamos fazendo?"

"Eu estou te beijando, Bella." Ele disse com um sorriso enquanto acariciava o meu rosto.

"Não, quero dizer tudo isso, nós. O que nós somos um pro outro. Eu já fui usada uma vez e não posso fazer isso novamente. Se você quer apenas sexo de mim..." Isso foi tudo que eu pude falar antes que seus lábios encontrassem o meu.

"Bella," ele disse quebrando o beijo. "Eu não quero apenas sexo com você." Ele inclinou sua cabeça pra mim e respirou fundo. "Bella, eu acho que estou apaixonado por você."

Quase me engasguei com o ar e meu coração disparou. Edward Cullen sentia o mesmo que eu! "Edward." Ele olhava pra mim e tudo que eu pude fazer foi sorrir. Eu fui até ele dessa vez envolvendo os meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijei com o máximo de paixão que eu achei que podia passar. Enrolei meus dedos em seu cabelo e o puxei pra perto de mim.

Suas mãos agarraram as minhas coxas e ele me sentou no balcão se pressionando contra mim. Ele estava bem no meu centro e eu podia sentir sua ereção novamente. Isso me fez engasgar quebrando o beijo pela primeira vez.

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e minha orelha. Ele chupou e mordiscou meu lóbulo me fazendo gemer novamente. Coloquei minhas mãos embaixo das suas costas e comecei a mexer na borda de sua calça e o puxei pra mim mais forte dessa vez, o fazendo gemer.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou. Suas mãos começaram a ir por baixo da minha blusa e eu percebi que ainda estávamos na cozinha, onde poderíamos facilmente ser encontrados.

"Edward, aqui não." Ele parou de mordiscar meu pescoço e colocou minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Então me puxou do balcão e me carregou até o seu quarto.

* * *

**N/T:** _Agora eu queria saber quem foi mais bobinho, Bella pensando que Alice queria ficar sozinha com Jasper, se esquecendo do Edward OU Edward achando que Alice 'pediu pipoca' pra deixar Bella sozinha com ele, acho que Edward esqueceu que um certo loiro estava no quarto de sua irmã kkkkk._

_Ainnn que lindo, Edward dizendo que está apaixonado por ela, morro com ele._

**Ganhei autorização de uma fic muito legal, Edward e Bella se odeiam e pegam detenção por discutirem e passarem dos limites sobre uma aula que o professor cita Romeu e Julieta, vocês vão me acompanhar? *cara de cachorrinho***

**Respondendo reviews:**

Irenuda: _Alice ta osso nessa fic, mas coitada ela sempre ajuda, então vamos ter paciência, antes ela do que o Emmett kkkk ... te amo._

Simone: _Muito obrigada por seu review carinhoso *-* e vê se fica animada agora =D_

Pammys: _Sim por enquanto essa é a mais romântica, mas ganhei a autorização de umas que só falta eu morrer aqui de tanto chorar hahaha, deixa só eu adiantar a tradução de todas essas que estou traduzindo que aí começo as outras_

Mia Cullen: _Nossa que delícia que cheguei aí em Portugal, é ótimo saber disso eu me sinto sempre com cada uma de vcs, não sei explicar, mas é ótimo isso, obrigada por acompanhar._

**A todas as meninas que comentaram o meu muito obrigada, sabem que isso me deixa feliz né? Por isso já logo postei mais 2 capítulos seguidos s2**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Edward e eu não paramos o beijo enquanto ele me carregava para o seu quarto. Ele abriu a porta e a chutou com seu pé para fechar. Ele me empurrou contra a porta, empurrando sua ereção em mim novamente enquanto trancava a porta.

Ele fez seu caminho até a cama e quebrou o beijo. Ele me deitou na cama e me arrastei até a cabeceira, nunca perdendo contato com os olhos dele. Ele rastejou até mim e bateu seus lábios nos meus assim que me alcançou.

Edward me empurrou na cama e ficou em cima de mim. Eu o queria mais perto; eu precisava da fricção que eu tinha perdido. Eu levantei meus joelhos e puxei o seu cinto. Ele entendeu o que eu queria e empurrou contra mim gentilmente, com isso ambos gememos.

Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e correu sua mão direita pelo meu corpo e a parou na barra da minha blusa. Ele foi passando pelo meu corpo até chegar aos meus seios. Seus dedos traçaram a linha do meu sutiã enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo. Eu ansiava pelo toque dele.

Lancei minhas mãos até a bainha da blusa dele e a puxei. Ele quebrou nosso beijo novamente e tirou sua blusa, me mostrando seu corpo maravilhoso mais uma vez. Eu me sentei, ficando frente a frente com ele. Ele olhou em meus olhos e o que eu vi me deixou atordoada. Como alguém podia mostrar tantas emoções com apenas um olhar? Eu vi necessidade, desejo, luxúria e amor. Amor? Era realmente isso que eu estava vendo? Deus, eu espero que sim.

Me inclinei e o beijei novamente e ele levou sua mão de volta minha blusa. Ele rapidamente a puxou pela minha cabeça e a jogou no quarto. Ele me beijou novamente com mais força, mais necessidade e mais vontade.

Ele me empurrou na cama e sua mão começou a correr meu corpo, tocando o máximo da minha pele que ele podia. Ele abandonou meus lábios e começou a beijar e mordiscar meu pescoço. Inclinei minha cabeça pra trás dando mais acesso pra ele, o que ele aceitou de bom grado. Ele chupou com força, quase foi doloroso.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" eu não podia acreditar na sensação que tive. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, mas eu não quis pará-lo.

"Eu quero que todo mundo saiba que você é minha, então estou marcando você." Suas palavras me enviaram ao pico. Eu sabia que teria que esconder o chupão do meu pai. Ainda assim eu queria mostrar pro mundo. Eu odiava chupões, mas eu queria que todo mundo soubesse que eu era dele também. E mostrar algo que ele tinha feito em um estado de tanta paixão me fez queimar de desejo.

Eu não podia falar, eu não podia me mover. Tudo que eu sentia era pura luxúria por esse homem em meus braços. Eu queria nada mais do que senti-lo por todo meu corpo. Edward continuou atacando meu pescoço; ele beijou o meu maxilar e fez um caminho até minha orelha. Ele mais uma vez mordiscou e chupou enviando puro prazer pelo o meu corpo. Eu gemi seu nome suavemente. Eu queria mais. Eu PRECISAVA de mais. Ele envolveu sua mão em minhas costas e desabotoou meu sutiã. Eu puxei pelo meus ombros e joguei longe como nossas camisetas.

A sensação dos meus seios contra o peito dele era maravilhosa. Ele era tão quente e macio. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço descendo dando beijos suaves em minha clavícula indo em direção aos meus seios. Ele pegou o esquerdo em sua boca e atacou o direito com sua mão. Ele apertou e acariciou suavemente. Ele esfregou seu dedão em meu mamilo duro e eu gemi novamente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele estava chupando, e mordendo meu mamilo gentilmente em seus dentes. Ele se afastou e atacou meu mamilo novamente o deixando ainda mais duro. Então ele trocou de lado dando atenção aos dois igualmente.

"Edward." Eu engasguei e ele chupou meu mamilo novamente. "Por favor, pare de me provocar."

"O que você quer, Bella?"

"Eu quero que você me toque. Por favor."

Ele se apoiou nas mãos olhando pra mim. Eu senti o sangue correr pro meu rosto. Eu nunca tive ninguém me olhando desse jeito que ele fez. Eu sabia que ele me queria tanto quanto eu o queria.

Ele sentou de joelhos ainda entre minhas pernas. Ele puxou a barra da minha calça e me deu um rápido olhar. Eu acenei e ele desabotoou o botão e depois o zíper. Ele se abaixou para a minha barriga e começou os seus beijos suaves novamente.

Ele puxou minha calça jeans, eu levantei o meu quadril e ele a puxou pelas minhas pernas. Ele jogou minha calça no chão, adicionando a nossa pilha crescente. Ele colocou suas mãos nas minhas coxas e então deslizou pelo meu corpo.

Mais uma vez ele estava na minha calcinha, ele as puxou pra baixo, lentamente. Eu estava nervosa por estar nua na frente dele, mas eu estava muito excitada pra realmente me importar. Assim que elas estavam no chão, ele veio até meus lábios me beijando novamente, enquanto suas mãos corriam meu corpo. Ainda longe de todas as áreas que eu mais queria que ele me tocasse.

Eu afrouxei o cinto dele e desabotoei sua calça jeans; a empurrando pra baixo dos quadris dele, ele pegou de mim e rapidamente a tirou e jogou no chão. Ele estava só de boxer de seda. Eu não sei dizer que cor era, mas eu sabia que era escura, e era maravilhoso contra minha pele.

Tinha apenas uma fina camada de roupas nos separando agora enquanto ele empurrava contra mim novamente. Eu não pude evitar soltar um suspiro quando eu o senti completamente contra mim. Eu sabia que ele era grande, mas essa era a primeira vez que ele estava tão perto de mim nessa posição.

Ele se moveu em cima de mim e levou sua mão pra baixo, descansando entre nós. Ele acariciou minhas dobras e eu levantei meus quadris implorando por mais. Ele lentamente enfiou um dedo dentro de mim e gemi baixinho. Ele deve ter me ouvido e deve ter entendido que era um ok para outro dedo, porque ele rapidamente adicionou o segundo dedo.

"Deus Bella, você está tão molhada." Ele começou a bombear seus dedos dentro e fora enquanto começava a chupar os meus seios novamente. As duas sensações juntas me fizeram arquear contra ele e ele bombeou ainda mais rápido. Ele curvou seus dedos e eu sabia que estava chegando mais perto da minha libertação. Me senti apertar em seus dedos e ele parou. Fiquei impressionada, eu não sabia o que pensar.

Olhei nos olhos dele e ele apenas sorriu pra mim. "Bella eu quero provar você, eu quero fazer você gozar com a minha boca." Ele não estava pedindo, ele estava me contando e isso fez meu sangue ferver e senti mais umidade entre minhas pernas.

Ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas e beijou o interior das minhas coxas. Quando mais próximo ele chegava de mim mais molhada eu ficava. Então pude sentir sua respiração quente em mim e ele me lambeu de baixo pra cima, enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo inteiro.

Ele estava lambendo meus sucos, sua língua era incrível. Quando pensei que não podia ficar melhor, ele chupou meu clitóris. Senti o calor subir pelo meu corpo inteiro. Ele continuou chupando e lambendo, então ele começou a mordiscar me levanto muito perto do êxtase. Coloquei minha mão em sua cabeça e corri meus dedos em seu cabelo. Eu estava gemendo e ofegando e assim que pensei que não podia agüentar mais prazer, ele enfiou dois dedos dentro de mim. Ele nem demorou muito bombeando seus dedos dentro e fora de mim.

Eu estava ofegando seu nome e ele sabia que eu estava perto. Ele curvou os seus dedos e chupou o meu clitóris ao mesmo tempo. Essa foi minha perdição. Ofeguei seu nome e apertei em volta de seus dedos e meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso com puro prazer. Ele continuou bombeando e chupando, prolongando o meu orgasmo. Minhas pernas apertaram sua cabeça e meu corpo arqueou da cama.

Meu orgasmo foi diminuindo junto com ele. Ele trouxe seus dedos pra fora de mim e deu mais uma lambida de baixo pra cima. Eu estava ofegando, mal conseguia respirar. Eu tive um dos orgasmos mais intensos que já tive e ainda queria mais.

Fui até ele o puxando para um beijo. Eu o beijei com força e ele me puxou contra ele. Ele estava tão duro e eu sabia que ele precisava de sua própria libertação. Eu queria fazer algo somente por ele, mas eu me senti egoísta. Eu o queria dentro de mim, me dando prazer.

Deslizei minha mão em sua boxer e o segurei com força. Ele gemeu contra minha boca e comecei a deslizar minha mão pra cima e pra baixo de seu comprimento. Ele tirou sua boxer e colocou sua cabeça contra a minha.

"Edward, eu quero você dentro de mim. Por favor." Eu implorei.

"Você tem certeza? Nós podemos esperar." Eu não queria esperar. Eu queria ele, aqui e agora. Eu queria que ele me tomasse, tudo de mim.

"Não, agora Edward, por favor." Ele se esticou até seu criado-mudo e puxou um pacotinho de alumínio. Ele sentou de joelhos, o que me permitiu vê-lo completamente nu pela primeira vez.

Ele era perfeito. Não havia nenhuma falha nele. Ele tinha o abdômen e braços mais bem esculpidos que eu já vi. Mesmo nos meus sonhos e fantasias eu nunca o imaginei tão perfeito. Eu observei enquanto ele rolava a camisinha por seu comprimento. Ele voltou pra mim e olhou em meus olhos, vendo se eu tinha alguma dúvida. Não havia nenhuma.

Ele se posicionou em minha entrada e eu me preparei pra ele. Ele era longo e grosso. Eu só tive com mais um homem, e ele nem chegava perto do tamanho de Edward. Eu estava nervosa e excitada ao mesmo tempo.

Ele lentamente entrou em mim, se certificando de não ir muito rápido. Ele me preencheu tão completamente. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás com prazer e ele continuou empurrando em mim. Ele bateu em minha barreira e eu ofeguei, com uma leve dor e prazer.

"Você está bem?" eu acenei e ele me deu um segundo para me acostumar com seu tamanho. Acenei e ele se retirou lentamente. Quando ele empurrou novamente em mim pela segunda vez não foi doloroso. A terceira foi puro prazer. Fechei meus olhos e ofeguei novamente em prazer enquanto ele entrava pela quarta vez. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada tão bom. E as novas sensações que ele estava me dando eram tão esmagadoras.

Ele começou um ritmo lento e compassado de impulsos. Ele estava correspondendo aos meus sons, gemidos e respiração enquanto continuava me preenchendo e batendo em minha barreira.

"Deus Bella, você é tão apertada. Você é uma delícia."

Eu não podia agüentar mais o ritmo lento, eu queria mais. Comecei a encontrar cada uma de suas investidas.

"Mais forte, Edward." Ele investiu em mim um pouco mais forte e não foi o suficiente. Eu nunca tinha usado linguagem vulgar, mas ele estava trazendo isso pra mim. Ele estava derrubando todas minhas barreiras. "Mais forte Edward, por favor, meu Deus, me foda."

Funcionou. Ele entrou dentro de mim com mais força e acelerou o ritmo. "Porra Bella, eu não vou ser capaz de agüentar muito." Ele investiu em mim com mais força e mais rápido e tudo que eu podia sentir era o tão familiar calor correndo meu corpo. "Goza comigo, Bella." Essas três palavras me mandaram pro topo.

"Ah Deus, Edward, eu... eu vou..." ele investiu mais forte. "Edward..." eu gritei enquanto o meu orgasmo sacudiu o meu corpo.

"Bella. Ah Deus, Bella!" Com uma investida final eu podia senti-lo pulsar dentro de mim e ele empurrou em mim, gritando meu nome enquanto seu próprio orgasmo chegava. Então ele desabou em cima de mim. Ambos ofegantes, tentando respirar. Eu sentia a umidade em nossos corpos e não pude deixar de rir com o efeito que eu tinha sobre ele.

Ele acalmou a sua respiração e me beijou com nada mais que ternura. O beijo demorou alguns minutos e então ele se afastou de mim. Ele saiu da cama e puxou a camisinha a jogando no lixo.

Eu observei enquanto ele colocava a sua boxer e pegava a sua camiseta. Eu agarrei minhas roupas e puxei a minha lingerie. Comecei a colocar minha calça jeans quando eu senti duas mãos fortes em volta da minha cintura.

"Nada de calça jeans." Ele colocou sua camiseta na minha frente. "Apenas isso." Me virei para olhar pra ele e ele tinha seu sorriso torto no rosto. Peguei a camiseta e a coloquei. Ele me encaminhou pra sua cama e rastejou, me puxando pra ele. Ele me puxou pra seu peito, envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim. Ele começou a me beijar novamente e me senti como se estivesse no paraíso. Nada podia ser melhor que isso, certo? Ele me puxou mais pra perto e deitei a minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Bella."

"Sim."

"Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você, não, eu sei que estou apaixonado por você." Ok, isso apenas ficou ainda melhor.

Olhei pra ele com nada mais que amor em meus olhos e sorri enormemente. "Estou apaixonada por você também." Ele se inclinou pra me beijar novamente com tanta paixão que mais uma vez eu senti a umidade entre minhas pernas. Eu o queria, novamente.

Subi em cima dele, sentando de pernas abertas em seus quadris. "De novo?" ele perguntou com um pouco de choque em seu rosto. Mordi meu lábio e acenei. Ele deu um sorriso enorme e me puxou para um beijo. O senti se esticar e pegar outra camisinha.

Antes que eu soubesse eu estava em cima dele enquanto ele entrava em mim pela segunda vez na noite. Deus essa será uma ótima noite.

* * *

**N/T:** _Aiiiiiiii que lindosssssssssss, não foi, não foi? Hot e romântico, como faz pra ter um desses? Molhei minha calcinha aqui traduzindo. E o que é esse Edward que parece que tomou Viagra? Kkkkkk Na vida real acho que nem existe um assim viu, mas enfim, gostaram? Comentem ;)_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Acordei com uma luz muito chata brilhando nos meus olhos. Tentei virar para cobrir meus olhos, mas não consegui me mover. Tudo que eu queria fazer era voltar a dormir. Foi uma noite muito longa e eu não pude dormir muito.

Eu relutantemente abri os meus olhos e estava cara a cara com Edward, ah, a razão de eu não poder me mover e o motivo de eu não poder dormir. Não pude evitar um sorriso no meu rosto enquanto pensava na noite que tivemos.

"Bom dia linda." Edward sussurrou, me trazendo de volta a realidade. Que bom que a realidade era a mesma das minhas fantasias.

Enfiei meu rosto em seu pescoço. "Muito bom dia." Eu dei beijos em seu maxilar e fiz meu caminho pra sua orelha. Mordi e chupei seu lóbulo o fazendo gemer.

"Bella."

"Sim, Edward?"

"Precisamos levantar. Temos que ir a Seattle essa manhã, lembra?"

"Uuhh, sim, eu lembro." Eu definitivamente não estava afim de fazer compras com Alice hoje. Mas Edward estaria comigo então não seria tão ruim, certo?

Então houve uma batida na porta.

"Abram a porta antes que eu mande Emmett colocá-la a baixo." Alice chamou por nós no corredor. Edward suspirou e levantou da cama, fui capaz de vê-lo em toda sua glória. Deus ele era sexy. Ele colocou um short e me jogou sua camiseta então eu me cobri. Ele foi até a porta e deixou Alice entrar.

"Já era hora, gente." Ela olhou de mim pra Edward e então pra mim novamente. Claro que eu senti minhas bochechas corarem, o que ela percebeu. "Ah como se eu não soubesse o que vocês dois fizeram!"

"O QUÊ?" perguntei um pouco alto e muito nervosa.

"Ah fala sério! Jazz e eu tivemos que ligar o rádio, _alto_, para vocês dois não serem pegos!" Ela tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto. "De nada." Eu apenas fiquei mais vermelha e Edward tinha um sorriso pateta enorme em seu rosto.

"Não tenho culpa se sou tão bom." Joguei um travesseiro nele enquanto sentia o sangue correr pro meu rosto.

"Ah querido irmão, não seja tão presunçoso. Você foi tão alto quando Bella." Agora foi a vez dele de corar. Fui pega rindo e então um travesseiro bateu na minha cabeça.

"Hey! Não tenho culpa se sou tão boa." Respondi pra ele.

"Eu nunca disse que você não era." Ele respondeu com um sorriso sexy. Ah Deus meu rosto podia ficar mais vermelho?

"OK, estou saindo agora." Alice disse saindo do quarto. "Melhor ficarem prontos em meia hora, porque eu vou arrastar vocês pra fora dessa casa não importa o que aconteça!" Então ela saiu pela porta.

Edward veio até mim rapidamente e sentou ao meu lado, me puxando pra ele. Eu montei em seu colo e me inclinei pra beijá-lo. Foi um beijo rápido e doce. Ele se afastou e sorriu pra mim como se estivesse pensando em algo maligno.

"Que cara é essa?" seu sorriso cresceu.

"Nós só temos trinsta minutos."

"Sim, e daí?"

"Não temos tempo para tomarmos banho separados." Levantei minha sobrancelha pra ele.

"Porque, Mr. Cullen, você está sugerindo o que eu acho que está?"

Sua resposta foi um sorriso maligno. Ele me puxou pra ele e então me levou até seu banheiro. Ele pegou duas toalhas e dois sabonetes e ligou o chuveiro.

Ele me puxou em seus braços e me beijou novamente enquanto puxava a camisa que eu estava vestindo. Ele a tirou pela minha cabeça e tirou seu short. Ele abriu a box e entrou, eu rapidamente o segui.

Eu estava um pouco nervosa; já estive nua na frente dele antes, mas não com tanta luz. Eu tentei me esconder dele o máximo que eu podia, mas ele percebeu.

"Bella, você é perfeita. Pare de se esconder." Ele puxou meus braços e os colocou em seus olhos então me empurrou contra a parede fria do chuveiro. Ele se empurrou contra meu corpo e eu podia dizer que ele estava muito feliz por estar comigo. Ele começou a me beijar suavemente então rapidamente o tornou mais forte. Isso era o paraíso.

**EPOV**

Eu tinha a garota mais linda que meus olhos já viram pressionada contra a parede do meu banheiro enquanto a beijava. Eu estava no paraíso. A noite passada foi a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida. Bella era a garota perfeita pra mim, eu amava cada parte dela, e quero dizer _cada _parte_._

Eu sabia que tínhamos apenas 30 minutos pra ficarmos prontos, mas eu não iria perder meu tempo sozinho com Bella. Levei meus lábios para seu pescoço e orelha; chupei e mordisquei assim como ela tinha feito comigo. Eu sabia pela noite passada que eu a deixava absolutamente louca.

"Edward." Ela ofegou.

"Sim amor? O que você quer?"

"Você, por favor." Deslizei minha mão por seu corpo até seu centro e facilmente enfiei dois dedos dentro dela. Deus ela era tão maravilhosa. Ela ofegou novamente com a sensação de eu estar dentro dela.

"Bella, você está tão molhada. Deus eu quero tomar você aqui." Eu disse enquanto bombeava meus dedos dentro e fora dela.

"Faça isso Edward, por favor, pegue tudo de mim." Eu fiquei mais duro com seu pedido e queria nada mais que seu corpo tremendo no meu enquanto eu enfiava minha dura ereção dentro e fora dela.

"Eu não tenho uma camisinha, não podemos." Eu curvei meus dedos dentro dela a fazendo tencionar e gemer.

"Eu faço controle de natalidade. Por favor, Edward eu quero você, eu _preciso_ de você." Tirei meus dedos de dentro dela e me afastei.

"Bella, você tem certeza?" Eu não queria nada mais do que ouvi-la dizer sim.

"Sim, Edward." Ela me puxou de volta pra ela e me beijou com força. Coloquei minhas mãos em suas pernas e a puxei pra mim. Ela envolveu suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e levou sua mão para meu comprimento, agarrando com vontade e me fazendo gemer de prazer.

"Merda, Bella." Ela moveu sua mão pra cima e pra baixo do meu comprimento, fazendo mais gemidos escaparem dos meus lábios. Ela se empurrou contra mim e começou a roçar sua entrada em mim. Sentir sua quentura tão perto de mim não dava pra agüentar mais. Enfiei dentro dela forte e fundo. "Porra Bella, você está tão apertada, sentir você é inacreditável."

Ataquei os seus para não permitir que ela gritasse além de impedir que soltasse mais palavrões, não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de sermos pegos. Me empurrei mais forte e fundo dentro dela e a senti gritar em minha boca. Isso apenas me encorajou ainda mais. Tirei meus lábios dos dela e comecei a mordiscar a sua orelha novamente. Continuei o mesmo ritmo de investidas dentro de fora dela com uma força maior.

"Deus Edward, estou tão perto, não pára." Suas mãos foram para meus cabelos e puxaram, ela levou meu rosto pra encarar ela. "Goza comigo Edward, eu quero sentir seu calor dentro de mim."

Essa foi minha ruína, ouvir essas simples palavras vindo de sua boca. Investi mais forte dentro dela e a senti apertar em volta de mim enquanto sentia a minha própria libertação surgir. "Ah Deus, Bella."

"Edward." Ela sussurrou e eu sabia que ela estava lá. Eu apressei meu ritmo e ela apertou em volta de mim e eu explodi dentro dela. Ela mordeu seus lábios e eu senti todos seus sucos em volta do meu comprimento. Diminui meu ritmo até parar e me inclinei até ela. Acalmamos nossas respirações e nos separamos. "Ainda bem que fizemos isso _antes_ de tomar banho, porque senão teríamos que tomar banho de novo." Bella deu uma risadinha.

O resto do banho foi rápido. Saímos, escovamos os dentes, e penteamos nossos cabelos, bem eu tentei pentear o meu. Nos secamos e voltamos pro meu quarto. Alice tinha colocado nossas roupas na cama.

"Só pode ser brincadeira?" Bella disse enquanto bufava. "Não podemos nem escolher nossas próprias roupas?" Eu fui examinar as roupas que ela tinha escolhido. Ela tinha escolhido uma calça apertada e uma blusa preta que acentuaria cada curva do corpo de Bella, era simples, e muito apropriada. Eu sabia que Bella ficaria confortável, e ainda assim muito sexy. Então eu vi a lingerie de cetim que Alice tinha dado a ela. Era muito pequena, um sutiã roxo claro e calcinha de shortinho. O sutiã parecia que não iria cobrir muito dela, o que eu não achei problema.

"Ela tem um bom gosto." Eu disse jogando o sutiã e calcinha pra ela. "Coloque, eu quero ver como ficam." Ela corou e eu me virei para dar a ela alguma privacidade enquanto colocava as roupas que Alice tinha escolhido pra mim.

"Edward." Ela chamou com uma voz sexy. Me virei e meu queixo caiu. "O que você acha?" Ela perguntou com um tom de quem flerta.

"Bella, você vai ser minha morte." Eu caminhei até ela e envolvi meus braços em sua cintura e a puxei completamente contra o meu corpo. Corri minha outra mão por seus ombros e pelo seu corpo. Quando cheguei ao seu seio eu acariciei suavemente e continuei indo pra baixo até chegar em sua calcinha. Coloquei meus dedos dentro dela e corri o dedo ao longo de seu quadril.

Ela envolveu seus braços em meu pescoço e me puxou para um beijo. O beijo foi perfeito, era suave e apaixonado e cheio de amor. Ela se afastou de mim e olhou em meus olhos. Um sorriso correu seu rosto. "Deus Edward, eu não posso parar de beijá-lo. Como vamos esconder isso?"

"Eu sei o que quer dizer, mas eu tenho um problema em manter minhas mãos longe de você também." Ela me puxou para outro beijo e foi mais forte. Eu lambi seu lábio inferior e ela abriu sua boca para eu aprofundar o beijo. O gosto dela era tão maravilhoso para acabar o beijo. Mas é claro que não podia durar pra sempre.

Ouvimos a porta abrir, claro, eu esqueci de trancá-la.

"Puta merda! Bella, o que você está vestindo?"

Merda, eu sabia que não poderíamos manter isso em segredo pra sempre.

* * *

**N/T:** _Eu ri muito com a Alice sabidinha, será que ela aumentou mesmo o volume pra não ouvir os gemidos de Bella e Edward ou pra ninguém ouvir os dela e do Jazz? *pensa*. Agora o que é essa Bella e esse Edward ninfomaníacos e safadenhos? E eu que achei que essa era uma fic inocente kkkkkkk. OMG quem será que abriu a porta?_

**Obrig****ada a todos os reviews carinhosos e lindos que vocês me deixam, estou postando rapidinho porque tenho que correr pra faculdade, não esqueçam de conferir a fanfic 'Mr Loser', minha nova short fic.**

**PS: **Post passado nem teve muito comentário (chora)**  
**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

"Ou devo dizer não está vestindo?" ele disse balançando as sobrancelhas. Eu rapidamente baixei a cabeça atrás de Edward me esforçando pra esconder meu corpo quase nu. Embora ele já tenha me visto eu ainda sentia a necessidade de me esconder.

"Que diabos Emmett? Você não sabe bater?" Edward gritou. Ele começou a caminhar até seu irmão mas eu segurei seu braço dizendo que se ele se mexesse eu estaria exposta.

"Eu nunca pensei que precisaria." Ele se inclinou tentando ter uma visão melhor de mim.

"Emmett, pare com isso. Saia agora!"

Então Alice entrou no quarto. "O que é toda essa gritaria? E onde está Bella? Vocês deveriam estar prontos pra ir."

"O idiota, também conhecido como Emmett, entrou sem bater."

"E?" Alice disse.

"Bella está atrás de mim." Eu levantei um pouco minha cabeça para que ela finalmente pudesse me ver. Ela caminhou até mim e arfou.

"Você a viu assim?" Alice disse a Emmett.

"Sim." Ele respondeu com o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto.

"Que diabos tem de errado com você. Você tem uma namorada, deixe a minha em paz, agora saia." Edward gritou pra ele. Espera, ele disse namorada? Alice empurrou Emmett pra fora do quarto e trancou a porta atrás dele. Edward se virou pra me olhar. "Eu sinto muito, nós realmente devemos nos certificar de trancar as portas de agora em diante." Tudo que eu podia fazer foi balançar a cabeça positivamente. _Namorada?_

"Certo, vamos temos que ir." Alice jogou minhas roupas pra mim e eu me arrumei silenciosamente. Alice agarrou minha mão e me puxou para o banheiro. "Nós não temos tempo pra muita coisa, já estamos atrasados."

Ela rapidamente fez uma trança em meu cabelo e uma fina e leve camada de maquiagem. Então me puxou pra fora do banheiro como uma boneca de pano. "Vamos. Coloque seus sapatos. Estarei lá fora no carro esperando."

Ela saiu do quarto de Edward e eu terminei de me arrumar. Quando tinha colocado meus sapatos, e tinha terminado tudo necessário para o dia eu desci as escadas. Eu não conseguia tirar as palavras de Edward da minha cabeça. _Você tem uma namorada, deixe a minha em paz. _Assim que estivéssemos sozinhos eu teria que perguntar a ele. Não que eu me importasse, muito pelo contrário, mas eu ainda precisava saber.

Entrei na cozinha para pegar algo pra beber antes de irmos. Fui até a geladeira e puxei uma garrafa de água. Me virei e gritei. Ali parado estava Emmett apenas olhando pra mim. "O que é?" eu perguntei.

Ele pareceu chocado com minha atitude e finalmente falou. "Edward queria esperar por você mas Alice o arrastou até o carro." Olhei pra ele, vendo seus olhos vagarem por meu corpo.

"Estou ciente seu tonto, e pare de me olhar assim!"

"Desculpe, então você e Edward huh?"

"Sim."

"Bom, estava na hora de ele achar alguém." Ele realmente tentou me olhar diretamente nos olhos. Eu bufei e sai da cozinha, sentindo seus olhos em mim enquanto eu saía.

O caminho para Seattle foi felizmente sem ocorrências especiais. Alice tinha conseguido arrastar Jasper conosco, então ele se sentou na frente com ela. Edward e eu sentamos no banco de trás de mãos dadas e permanecemos quietos. Alice ligou o rádio alto e cantava junto com _cada_ música, então mesmo se a gente quisesse conversar teria sido impossível.

Chegamos em Seattle em tempo record. Alice estacionou em uma loja de vestidos de noiva, parecia cara e completamente luxuosa. "Alice, porque estamos em uma loja de casamentos?" Eu expressei a minha preocupação.

"É o único lugar que podem fazer qualquer coisa a mão que você precise. Vamos, eles estão nos esperando." Demorou quase 2 horas para ajustar Edward e tirarem minhas medidas. Se Edward não estivesse lá para eu olhar eu teria ficado louca.

"Viu, não foi tão ruim!"

"Diga por você duende, que não estava sendo torturada."

"Ah fala sério Edward, não pode ter sido tão ruim assim!"

"Aquela senhora me furou umas 20 vezes! Parecia que ela estava gostando; ela apenas sorria toda vez que fazia isso! E ela demorou pra sempre." Fui pega rindo. "O que é tão engraçado?"

"Desculpe, mas ela não me furou nenhuma vez. Embora ela tenha se apressado no meu processo."

"E?"

Foi a vez de Alice rir. "Ah isso é ótimo." Edward e Jasper apenas olharam pra nós em completa confusão. "Desculpe, mas só o pensamento daquela velha senhora ... e ..." ela não conseguiu falar mais nada, ela estava rindo demais.

"Desculpe, mas estou perdido também. O que é tão engraçado?" Jasper perguntou.

"Você não entendeu Jasper?" eu perguntei. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Aquela velha senhora estava perturbada; ela manteve suas mãos realmente perto de Edward. Ela levou esse tempo para que pudesse olhar mais tempo pra ele. Estou surpresa por ela não ter tentando tatear ele!"

Edward ruborizou como fogo. "Ah meu Deus! Ela fez isso, não fez?" Alice gritou. Ele não negou, o que nos fez rir ainda mais alto, com Jasper agora envolvido.

"Calem a boca. Podemos simplesmente ir?" ele disse.

"Ah, Edward desculpe. Não é realmente tão engraçado." Eu disse tentando me recompor. Não funcionou. Isso apenas me fez rir ainda mais. Ele se virou e seguiu para o carro sentando no banco de traz de cara feia. Me virei para os outros que tinham começado a se acalmar.

"OK, vamos até a Starbucks." Alice disse. "Quando você acalmá-lo venha nos encontrar tudo bem?" eu concordei e Alice puxou Jasper atrás dela, seguindo pra longe de nós. Me virei e fui até o carro. Abri a porta de trás e deslizei pra perto de Edward.

"Me desculpe, eu não devia ter dito nada." Ele não estava olhando pra mim então puxei seu queixo na minha direção. "Você me desculpa?"

"Talvez."

Joguei minha perna sobre seu colo e montei nele. Me inclinei e sussurrei minhas desculpas novamente. Olhei nos olhos dele e sorri. "Vou fazer você me perdoar." Eu disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Ah é, como você vai fazer isso?" Ele trouxe seus braços pra longe de seu peito e os colocou em minha bunda me puxando ainda mais pra seu colo. Eu podia sentir sua ereção ficando dura. Me esfreguei em cima dele e ele jogou sua cabeça pra trás e deixou um gemido escapar de seus lábios. Me inclinei e o beijei apaixonadamente.

Antes que eu percebesse ele tinha me deitado de costas se pressionando completamente contra meu corpo. Ele aprofundou o beijo e eu enrolei meus dedos em seus cabelos. Ele arrastou seus dedos pra baixo do meu corpo e começou a desabotoar minha calça jeans.

"Edward," eu sussurrei. "Não podemos fazer isso aqui."

"Porque? Alice se foi, e ela não vai voltar até falarmos pra ela. E esse é meu carro, então ela não pode ficar brava." Ele continuou seu trabalho na minha calça jeans e serpenteou sua mão na minha calcinha.

Eu rapidamente agarrei sua mão para impedi-lo de ir mais fundo. "Edward, nós realmente não podemos fazer isso agora. Eu prometo que vou te compensar. Mas não agora, por favor? Eu não posso ficar até muito tarde ou meu pai vai explodir." Ele concordou mas começou a me beijar novamente. Eu dei um beijo profundo nele, mas rapidamente me afastei quando ouvimos uma batida na janela.

Olheu pra cima e do lado de fora estava um policial olhando. Merda.

Edward rapidamente saiu de cima de mim e eu sentei. Minha calça jeans estava fechada e abotoada, embora eu não lembrasse de ter feito isso. Saímos do carro nos preparando para um grito severo.

"Me desculpem interromper, mas vocês conhecem esses dois?" ele apontou para sua esquerda e vimos Alice e Jasper algemados.

"Mas que diabos?" Edward gritou. Parece que não vou chegar em casa tão cedo!

* * *

**N/T:** _E ponto pra quem acertou que era o Emmett na porta, ele é sempre ele né? Kkkk _

_E essa Bella e esse Edward goguetinhos? Meu Deus, querem o tempo todo 'bimbar' agora kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk que aconteceu com Alice e Jasper? Só sei que estou rindo demais imaginando a cara deles algemados._


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

"Levo isso como um sim?" Disse o policial.

"Sim policial, nós os conhecemos. O que eles fizeram?" eu perguntei.

"Eles foram detidos sob suspeita de assalto." Ele respondeu.

"O que!" eu meio que gritei. "O que aconteceu?" Olhei pra Alice e ela não parecia muito arrependida. Jasper entretanto se recusava a fazer contato visual com alguém. Que diabos tinha acontecido? Olhei de volta para o policial esperando por uma resposta.

"Eles estavam em uma briga em uma das boutiques no final da rua." Ele olhou cautelosamente para Edward esperando por outra explosão. "Nós estávamos prestes a levá-los para a delegacia mas eles nos disseram que não podiam ir sem falar com vocês dois primeiro. Embora eu não esperasse encontrá-los no estado que encontrei. Vocês tem sorte que eu não quero preencher mais um papel ou vocês estariam bem ao lado dos seus amigos agora. Vou deixar vocês de fora com um aviso; não me deixem pegar vocês novamente exibindo esse tipo de demonstração pública de afeto." Eu apenas acenei em acordo. "Se vocês puderem nos seguir até a delegacia por favor."

"Espere, policial." Alice gritou. "Posso por favor falar com Bella? Nós moramos longe e eu preciso de mais uma coisa antes de deixarmos Seattle e as lojas fecham em algumas horas." Olhei pra Alice com um pouco de confusão no meu rosto. Os dois policiais trocaram um rápido olhar e o outro acenou positivamente.

Alice se inclinou para que pudesse falar apenas um pouco acima de um sussurro. "Eu preciso que vocês dois voltem na loja Starbucks. Lá tem um colar em exposição que vai combinar perfeitamente com seu vestido. Eu não tive a chance de comprá-lo. Bella, você vai saber qual é, acredite em mim." Eu balancei a cabeça e o policial voltou pra pegar Alice.

"Aqui está o endereço para a delegacia, venham quando terminarem." Ele deu a Edward um cartão com todas as informações, bem como o endereço da delegacia.

"Sim senhor." Edward disse em um tom muito educado. "Alice, preciso ligar pro pai?"

"Ainda não." Ela disse. Ainda não? Ela estava sendo presa! Carlisle não seria capaz de ajudá-la?

Os policiais levaram Alice e Jasper para a viatura e nos deixaram parados no carro de Edward.

"Eu acho que é melhor irmos pegar o colar pra Alice." Edward disse calmamente. Ele pegou minha mão e me guiou até a Starbucks. "Eu acho que essa era a loja que ela estava falando." Era uma loja de objetos antigos, perfeita para achar acessórios para o nosso projeto.

Entramos e dei uma rápida olhada em volta, parecia um pouco bagunçada, mas não de forma desordenada. Então eu vi dois policiais conversando com o que eu presumi ser a dona. O que estava acontecendo? Me virei e olhei pra Edward e ele apenas deu de ombros, então eu vi. O colar que Alice estava falando.

Estava em um manequim, era além de perfeito. Era um medalhão de bronze com vários pequenos detalhes. Eu nunca tinha visto algo tão lindo antes. Peguei o medalhão e o virei e quase desmaiei quando vi o preço. "250 dólares, você só pode estar brincando!" Eu sussurrei pra Edward.

"Ele ficaria perfeito com o seu vestido." Ele foi atrás do manequim e tirou o colar e seguiu para o balcão. Eu não podia acreditar que eles estavam dispostos a gastar tanto dinheiro. Com tanto dinheiro que Alice estava gastando até agora ela podia nos _comprar _um A+!

"Olá." Edward disse a proprietária. "Desculpe interromper, mas gostaríamos de comprar esse colar." Ele deu o colar a proprietária que olhou para ele e de volta pra Edward murmurando algo sobre o colar. Ela anotou na caixa registradora e nós rapidamente saímos pela porta depois de pagar aquela quantidade insana de dinheiro.

O caminho para a delegacia foi silenciosa e curta. Quando entramos vimos Alice e Jasper. Alice estava falando vividamente com alguém de terno, que eu presumi ser o detetive. Fomos até a mesa da recepção e dissemos que estávamos lá por Alice e Jasper. O policial nos mandou sentar e disse que eles estariam conosco em breve.

Os dois policiais que vimos na boutique entraram e nos deram um olhar de decepção quando nos viram. Olhei pra Edward que deu de ombros novamente. Esperamos pelo que pareceu ser horas. Eu tinha ligado para meu pai dizendo que Alice estava procurando por mais alguns acessórios para nossos figurinos e que se Deus quisesse estaríamos indo pra casa logo.

Finalmente Alice e Jasper saíram e Alice saltou até mim. "Você pegou?"

"Sim." Eu respondi e ela pulou pra cima e pra baixo com alegria. "Vocês estão livres pra ir?" Jasper acenou positivamente. "Então agora podem nos dizer o que aconteceu?"

"Quando chegarmos no carro. Vamos Alice." Jasper disse puxando Alice para a saída. Edward e eu os seguimos até o carro. Edward deslizou para o lado do motorista e eu do lado do passageiro. Alice e Jasper já estavam no banco de trás.

"Ok, desembuchem. Porque simplesmente passamos duas horas esperando na sala de espera da delegacia?" Edward perguntou enquanto entrava na estrada a caminho de Forks.

"Estávamos cansados de esperar vocês dois, então decidimos dar uma olhada na loja de antiguidades para ver se eles tinham algo que pudesse ser usado em nosso projeto. Então eu vi o colar. Assim que eu vi sabia que seria perfeito. Eu tirei do manequim e de repente uma senhora arrancou da minha mão. Ela disse 'eu quero comprar isso, é meu' eu gritei pra ela e disse que tinha pego primeiro e tentei tirar dela."

Tentei imaginar Alice em uma briga com uma senhora, mas não consegui.

"Ela bateu na minha mão e tentou andar pra longe de mim. Então Jasper a agarrou pelo braço e educadamente disse a ela que tínhamos pego primeiro e que ela deveria devolver pra mim. Ela começou a gritar pra ele largá-la. A próxima coisa que sabíamos eram os policiais aparecendo e estávamos algemados."

"A senhora disse a eles que Ali começou a briga e arrancou o colar da mão _dela_, a proprietária não viu nada então os policiais decidiram levar todos nós para questionamento."

Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente e fiz sinal pra continuarem.

"Bem acontece que a proprietária tinha câmeras de segurança na loja e tinha tudo gravado na fita! Então eles não tiveram escolha a não ser nos deixar ir!" Ela encolheu os ombros mas tinha um sorriso enorme plantado no rosto. "Posso ver o colar agora?"

Eu dei a sacola a ela e me virei para ver a estrada. Alice e Jasper continuavam sussurrando no assento de trás enquanto Edward continuou quieto pelo resto do caminho pra casa.

Eu comecei a me sentir inconfortável, e um pouco preocupada que Edward raramente disse uma palavra pra mim desde que essa coisa toda começou. Quando chegamos a casa dos Cullen eu saí do seu carro e corri pra seu quarto pra pegar minhas coisas. Já estava tarde e eu não queria me meter em mais problemas. Liguei pra Charlie e o avisei que já havíamos chegado e que estaria indo pra casa em breve.

Coloquei tudo na minha bolsa mas não consegui fechá-la. Com o zíper em minha mão e minha frustração com Edward isso tinha se tornado uma tarefa difícil. Então eu senti duas mãos quentes sobre as minhas e minha bolsa foi fechada rapidamente.

Eu me virei para olhar pra Edward. "Porque você não disse uma palavra pra mim nas últimas horas? Eu fiz algo de errado?" Eu deixei escapar antes que pudesse parar.

"Não." Ele disse calmamente.

"Então porque o tratamento de silêncio?"

"Poderíamos ter sido presos hoje Bella. Eu quase te meti em mais problemas, eu sinto tanto." Ele olhou pro chão se recusando a encontrar meus olhos.

"É isso?" eu deixei escapar uma risadinha. Ele olhou pra mim com uma expressão de choque em seu rosto. "Edward, não foi sua culpa, eu quem montei em seu colo." Eu puxei seu rosto para o meu e dei um beijo gentil nele. "Da próxima vez vamos nos certificar de não sermos pegos."

Eu nem mesmo tive tempo de rir antes que seus lábios estivessem clamando pelos meus. Ele aprofundou o beijo e pediu pra entrar na minha boca. Eu o recebi com boa vontade e envolvi meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e enrolei minha mão em seu cabelo. Ele me puxou pra mais perto dele envolvendo seus braços em volta da minha cintura e me segurando com força.

Me afastei dele relutantemente. "Edward, eu tenho que ir. Meu pai está esperando por mim em casa." Eu dei mais um beijo nele e ele me deixou ir. Ele caminhou comigo até minha caminhonete e me deu um beijo de boa noite antes de eu seguir na noite para casa.

Charlie não estava bravo por eu chegar em casa tão tarde, mas ele fez regras mais rigorosas sobre a minha punição. Eu não tinha permissão de a ir a lugar nenhum ou chamar alguém pra vir aqui. Se precisássemos trabalhar em nosso projeto, poderíamos fazer isso durante a detenção. Ele me disse que nada de telefonemas, e quase tirou meu celular, mas acabou decidindo que não quando eu disse a ele que teria que ligar para minha mãe e falar com ela todos os dias. (O telefone de casa não fazia chamadas a longas distâncias.)

Então aqui estava eu deitada em minha cama com a mente completamente entediada. Alice me mandou uma mensagem e me disse que os policiais tinham ligado pra seus pais mas para eu não me preocupar, eles não estavam bravos e não iam dizer nada a Charlie.

Então Edward me mandou uma mensagem, tivemos uma conversa prazerosa. Pelo menos até ele tentar me convencer a deixar ele entrar escondido. Eu disse a ele que não, que não seríamos capazes de nos controlar e acabaríamos sendo pegos.

Os próximos dois dias foram os piores da minha vida. Eu tinha limpado a casa do teto ao chão, lido alguns livros e dormido, _muito._

Finalmente era quarta-feira de manhã. Me arrumei rapidamente e abri a porta para seguir para meu carro. (20 minutos mais cedo, eu só não conseguia agüentar mais até ver Edward.) Quando olhei para fora lá estava meu Deus Grego, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, caminhando até mim.

Quando ele chegou a mim ele me puxou em um beijo tão apaixonado que você pensaria que não tínhamos nos visto há anos. Quando finalmente quebramos o beijo para buscar por ar, ele me deu seu sorriso torto. "Sabe, temos 20 minutos até termos que ir pra escola."

"Ah, é?" eu perguntei inocentemente. "O que você acha que poderíamos fazer em 20 minutos?" seu sorriso ficou ainda maior e ele me empurrou de volta pra minha casa. E sim ele trancou a porta!

* * *

**N/T:** _Mas que velha safada essa do colar não? Eu bem dava na cara dela *hunf*_

_E essa Bella e esse Edward hein? Dois coelhos kkkkk_

_Meninas comentem, estou achando todo mundo muito desanimado por aqui *pensa* Vocês desanimam eu desanimo também._

**Obrigada a todos os comentários anteriores e bem vinda 'Luna'**_  
_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Edward e eu quase não chegamos na aula a tempo; Alice nos deu um sorriso sábio enquanto entrávamos juntos. Nós rapidamente tomamos nossos lugares e percebi que as pessoas olhavam pra nós. Não tenho dúvidas de que haveria rumores sobre Edward e eu no final do dia. Mas tudo bem, valia totalmente à pena.

"_Sabe, temos 20 minutos até termos que ir pra escola."_

"_Ah, é?" eu perguntei inocentemente. "O que você acha que poderíamos fazer em 20 minutos?" seu sorriso ficou ainda maior e ele me empurrou de volta pra minha casa. E sim ele trancou a porta!_

_Ele começou a me beijar e eu podia dizer que pela fome em seus olhos e a dureza no beijo, que ele precisava de mim, ele precisava de sua libertação, assim como eu precisava dele e da minha própria libertação._

_Eu o empurrei no sofá e ele puxou sua camisa pela cabeça, eu já tinha a minha camiseta fora antes mesmo da dele. "Estamos ansiosos, não?" ele perguntou_

"_Você não tem idéia." Eu o empurrei pra baixo no sofá e montei de pernas abertas em cima dele. Alice tinha me levado algumas roupas ontem e me disse, para não reclamar. Eu estava vestindo certa roupa para a escola hoje. Na atual posição que eu estava, eu fiquei muito agradecida. Eu estava com uma saia preta que terminava um pouco acima da minha coxa, e uma blusa azul fofinha que tinha a mesma base da saia e meias __¾ que também se espelhavam na saia. Era fácil de sair e a saia foi feita com acesso fácil._

_Edward gemeu enquanto eu me esfregava em sua ereção já dura. Ele agarrou minhas coxas e me puxou pra mais perto de seu corpo. "Bella eu preciso de você." Eu gemi, peguei em seu cinto e comecei a abrir sua calça jeans. "Bella, você tem camisinha?" Merda, não era o cara que devia tomar conta disso! Dane-se, eu tomava pílula e simplesmente precisava dele, agora._

"_Eu estou limpa Edward; eu preciso de você, agora. Por favor." Ele ergueu seus quadris ligeiramente pra fora de sua jeans, deixando sua ereção solta. Ele puxou minha calcinha de lado e deslizou um dedo dentro de mim fazendo um suspiro sair dos meus lábios._

"_Deus, Bella. Você já está tão molhada. Você tem certeza que quer isso?" Eu simplesmente assenti. Ele puxou seus dedos e substituiu por sua grande ereção em uma rápida investida._

"_Ah deus, Edward."_

"_Jesus Bella, isso é tão bom. Eu não acho que serei capaz de durar muito." Eu agarrei o sofá atrás dele, saí e investi nele com força causando um gemido mútuo de nós dois. Nossas investidas eram feitas pelos dois, nos encontrando no meio fazendo a investida ser mais forte, tendo mais fricção._

"_Deus Edward, estou tão perto."_

"_Bella."_

"_Bella"_

"BELLA"

"O que?" olhei a minha volta e Edward estava parado na minha frente.

"A aula terminou, está na hora de ir." Uau, eu passei o tempo todo pensando sobre essa manhã.

"Ah ops." Eu corei o vermelho mais profundo, peguei meus livros e levantei. Então eu senti aquela umidade bem familiar entre minhas pernas. _Droga._

"Você ouviu alguma coisa que o professor disse hoje?" Edward me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para nossa próxima aula. Eu olhei pra baixo e balancei minha cabeça com um não. "Em que você estava pensando Bella? Seu rosto está vermelho brilhante."

Resolvi brincar um pouco com ele, se eu tinha que sofrer, então ele também terá. Eu o puxei pra mais perto de mim e me inclinei pra perto do armário. Puxei-o pra baixo pra que pudesse sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Estava pensando na nossa maravilhosa manhã." Eu sussurrei o mais sedutoramente que eu consegui.

Deus, espero que isso funcione. Sua mão em minha cintura apertou ligeiramente, então eu continuei. "Estava pensando em como é maravilhosa a sensação de você dentro de mim sem restrições, eu podia sentir cada batida, cada veia quando você investia dentro de mim." Pronto. Suas mãos seguraram meu quadril em um aperto de morte e ele deixou escapar um leve gemido.

"Bella, você está tentando me matar?" Eu neguei com minha cabeça, sem confiar na minha voz. "Bella, vá pra aula. Vou encontrar você lá." Ele se afastou de mim, apontou para a sala e apenas ficou olhando pra mim. Eu senti o sangue correr pro meu rosto e me senti envergonhada, eu nunca tinha feito nada assim antes e agora eu fui longe demais com Edward. Eu realmente espero que ele não fique bravo comigo.

Caminhei até nossa aula de governo e sentei no meu assento normal no fundo da sala. Esperei por Edward entrar e ir para perto de onde eu estava. Mas ele quase não chegou a tempo. Ele correu para a sala bem a tempo do sinal final. Ele tomou seu assento e nem ousou olhar pra mim.

A aula passou lentamente; e tudo que eu continuava pensando era se Edward estava ou não bravo comigo. Eu não conseguia me focar, me senti enjoada e só queria ir pra casa. Levantei e pedi a professora pra ir a enfermaria.

Rapidamente cheguei na sala da enfermeira e disse a ela que não estava me sentindo bem. Ela me disse para deitar no sofá e fechar meus olhos. Eu fiz o que ela disse e a próxima coisa que eu sabia foi uma batida seguida de murmúrios na porta. Eu ignorei, tentei dormir e me acalmar.

"Bella, você está bem?" Eu conhecia aquela voz, eu a conheceria em qualquer lugar e agora eu não queria ouvi-la.

"Sim." Eu respondi sem abrir meus olhos.

"Bella, olhe pra mim, por favor." Eu abri meus olhos e ele estava sentado ao meu lado na cadeira da enfermeira. "O que há de errado? Eu sei que não está doente." Olhei em volta procurando a enfermeira e vi que estávamos sozinhos na sala minúscula.

"Eu não suporto você com raiva de mim" eu falei antes que pudesse me parar.

"Bella, o que nesse mundo te fez pensar que eu estava bravo com você?" eu pulei em surpresa quase caindo do sofá no processo.

"Pelo que eu disse pra você! Você me disse para ir pra sala sem você e não falou comigo, ou olhou pra mim o tempo todo que estávamos lá!" Seu rosto estava cheio de surpresa. Então seus olhos ficaram parados e um sorriso torto se formou em seus lábios.

"Como eu poderia ficar bravo quando minha namorada é nada além de perfeita e sexy e diz coisas picantes pra mim? Bella, eu não estava bravo, eu estava excitado e eu não achei que seria uma idéia muito boa entrar na sala com uma ereção bem notável. E toda vez que eu olhava pra você, voltava a acontecer! Me desculpe se eu te magoei." Ele se inclinou e me beijou antes que eu pudesse formular alguma palavra.

Eu ouvi aquela palavra novamente, namorada. Decidi que era agora ou nunca. Eu terminei o beijo e olhei em seus olhos. "Namorada?" Edward apenas riu, então viu a seriedade em meus olhos.

"Sim, namorada. Tudo bem? Eu não quis assumir…" eu parei seu balbuciar com outro beijo. O beijo ficou mais necessitado e severo. "Bella." Ele disse se afastando de mim. "Não podemos fazer isso agora, não aqui. Vamos precisamos ir pra sala."

"NÃO! Não podemos aparecer tarde na aula, o que as pessoas vão dizer?" Eu disse em pânico. Já foi ruim o suficiente estarmos quase atrasados para a escola. Aparecer tarde na aula, as pessoas definitivamente começariam rumores de que éramos viciados em sexo, não que eu fosse negar isso dentro das seguranças dos braços de Edward ... quem não iria querer transar com ele a cada segundo disponível? Mas eu não queria que mais ninguém soubesse disso, deixa somente eu pensar!

"Você acha que seria melhor se pulássemos todo o período? Além do mais, quem se importa com o que eles pensam? Nós sabemos a verdade e isso é tudo que importa. Vamos antes que façamos algo que realmente não devemos." Viu, viciados em sexo. Droga, o que esse homem estava fazendo comigo?

Segui Edward pra fora da enfermaria, deixamos um recado para a secretária e seguimos para a aula de espanhol. Isso vai ser ótimo. Poderia ficar mais embaraçoso?

* * *

**N/T:** _É Bella realmente, tendo um Edward ao meu lado eu ia querer transar até virar do avesso. Meus coelhinhos lindos *-* já dando uma rapidinha pela manhã kkkkkk_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Estávamos dez minutos atrasados para a aula de Espanhol, entramos em silêncio mas ainda assim conseguimos a atenção de todos. Soltei a mão de Bella e levei nosso bilhete até a Senorita Fryman. Bella tomou seu assento comigo a seguindo de perto.

"Está se sentindo melhor Isabella?" Senorita perguntou. Bom, talvez isso alivie um pouco as fofocas com que Bella estava preocupada.

"Sim Senorita, eu esqueci de tomar café essa manhã." Bella respondeu, ela esqueceu porque estava muito ocupada comigo. Pensei sobre nossa atividade extracurricular essa manhã, e não pude evita o sorriso no meu rosto.

"Bueno. Estamos en la página 30, si you' el ll abre su libro y leyó a primer Sr. Cullen de la oración en voz alta"

Eu rapidamente abri meu livro e localizei a primeira frase. "Es muy frío hacia fuera hoy, yo lo espera doesn' nieve de t"

"Sr. muy bueno Cullen" O resto da aula de espanhol passou muito rápido e logo Bella e eu estávamos no corredor seguindo para o almoço. Bella permaneceu quieta enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para o refeitório, mas tinha um aperto firme em minha mão.

"Bella, você está bem?" eu perguntei.

"Melhor do que bem." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Então porque está tão quieta?"

"Apenas pensando."

"Sobre?"

"Você e eu." Entramos no refeitório e minha irmã correu até Bella e a puxou pra longe de mim efetivamente terminando nossa conversa. Pegamos nossa comida e sentamos em nossa mesa de sempre.

"Então Bella, ouvi dizer que você e meu irmão estavam transando no carro essa manhã e isso os atrasou para a escola?" Alice perguntou.

"O que!" Bella gritou.

"Não foi isso que eu ouvi." Todos olhamos para Emmett esperando que ele continuasse. "Eu ouvi que vocês dois estavam fazendo isso no armário do zelador."

"Ah meu deus." Bella gemeu colocando sua cabeça em seus braços.

"Bem parece que todos ouvimos histórias diferentes." Rosalie disse enquanto reaplicava seu batom.

"O que você ouviu?" Alice perguntou.

"Eu ouvi que ela fez sexo oral nele no banheiro dos meninos." Rosalie respondeu.

Bella gemeu novamente e disse algo que não foi muito audível. "O que você disse?" eu perguntei. Ela olhou pra mim e me deu um olhar maligno.

"Eu disse que te disse que isso iria acontecer." Ela se virou e olhou pro Jasper. "Você foi o único que não disse nada. O que você ouviu?"

"Eu ouvi que vocês escaparam até a sala do diretor e transaram na mesa dele." Todo mundo começou a rir, todo mundo menos Bella.

"Isso não é engraçado gente!" Bella me deu uma cotovelada nas costelas e meu sorriso morreu imediatamente. Coloquei meu braço em volta de sua cintura e beijei sua testa.

"Isso pode ser facilmente solucionado." Alice disse, Bella deu um olhar esperançoso pra ela e lhe pediu para continuar. "Vocês apenas digam a eles porque se atrasaram." O rosto de Bella foi do rosa para o vermelho berrante e rapidamente colocou o rosto nos braços novamente. "Ah, AH! Bella!" Minha irmã repreendeu. "_Por favor _me diga que não estavam na escola."

"Isso aí Eddie, eu sabia que você tinha isso em você." Emmett disse erguendo sua mão para apertar a minha. Dei um olhar zangado pra ele que voltou com sua mão pra seu lado.

Alice olhou pra mim e eu neguei com minha cabeça. "Estávamos na casa dela." Eu disse baixinho para que somente ela e Bella pudessem ouvir. Senti Bella ficar tensa em meus braços.

Angela veio até nossa mesa e se sentou ao lado de Bella. "Bella, posso falar com você um minuto?" Bella acenou e levantou, ela se inclinou e beijou minha testa. "Eu não vou demorar muito." Angela pegou Bella pela mão e saíram do refeitório.

Observei as duas saírem e desejei desesperadamente que pudesse segui-las. Eu queria saber sobre o que elas estavam falando; eu queria poder ler mentes.

"Então Edward, quando vocês passaram para o próximo passo? Ah espera, eu nem sabia que vocês estavam juntos. Vocês simplesmente pularam direto pra cama?" Rosalie não disfarçou sua pergunta. Ela se chateou que eu não retribui seus sentimentos ano passado quando ela começou a andar com Alice.

"Rose, pare com isso. Edward e Bella estão se vendo desde que ele voltou. Eles não queriam que ninguém soubesse disso. Você deveria dar uma chance a Bella, ela é realmente ótima!" Fiquei feliz por minha irmã se dar bem com Bella, mas eu ainda estava irritado com o comentário de Rose.

"Se eles queriam esconder, porque estão públicos agora?" ela perguntou.

"Porque Emmett nos encontrou no sábado, e todos nós sabemos que ele não consegue manter sua boca fechada." Eu respondi pra ela. Rose deu um olhar assustador pra ele. Ah, parece que ele manteve o segredo. Ah, bem.

"Você sabia e não me contou? Espera, como você os encontrou?" ela perguntou olhando pra eles.

"Nada babe, desculpa se não te contei, é que eu simplesmente sabia que eles queriam permanecer em silêncio por enquanto."

"Como você os encontrou Emmett Cullen?" Rose praticamente assobiou.

"Eles estavam fazendo alguma coisa." Ele disse. Rose sabia que havia mais, e endureceu seu olhar. Se olhar pudesse matar. "Ok, talvez Bella estivesse com nada menos que lingerie, mas só isso, eu juro!"

"É melhor ter sido tudo." Rose disse enquanto se levantava e saía da sala.

"É melhor eu ir atrás dela." Emmett levantou e seguiu Rose.

"Talvez devêssemos contar às pessoas o que eles estão indo fazer." Alice disse acenando na direção deles. "Talvez tire as fofocas de você e Bella." Todos nós sabíamos que Rose e Emmett estavam a caminho de um lugar desconhecido para ter seu sexo vergonhoso.

"Emmett e Rose são notícias antigas, todos sabem que eles fazem isso o tempo todo, então não é fofoca." Jasper disse antes de dar uma mordida em sua comida. Então Bella veio pela porta com um sorriso no rosto.

"Me desculpem." Ela disse. Ela me pegou de surpresa quando me puxou em um beijo, e não um daqueles tipo selinho. Ela se afastou e piscou pra mim.

"Porque foi isso?" eu perguntei. "Eu achei que você queria ser discreta?"

"Te conto mais tarde." Ela disse e então se virou para os outros, que estavam ambos olhando pra nós com olhos arregalados. O sinal tocou, todos levantamos e seguimos para nossa próxima aula.

**BPOV**

Angela tinha me dito algo que eu precisava ouvir, ela era uma ótima amiga. Voltei para Edward com um nível de confiança totalmente novo. Mal podia esperar até a detenção de hoje.

A aula de Biologia passou bem rápido, toda vez que o Sr. Gareth dava uma pausa Edward tentava me perguntar o que aconteceu com Angela, mas não tinha tempo suficiente para falar agora. Biologia terminou e Alice estava esperando por Edward. Nós nos despedimos e Angela e eu caminhamos até o ginásio.

Ficamos quieta o caminho todo e durante a aula. Não tínhamos porque falar uma com a outra, mas continuamos rindo silenciosamente. Ela mal podia esperar até a detenção também.

Educação física terminou com apenas um pequeno hematoma, eu tropecei no pé de Jessica. Ela se desculpou profundamente na frente do professor, mas assim que ele se virou ela sorriu pra mim e virou, saindo do ginásio.

Angela e eu fomos em direção da nossa última aula do dia, cálculo. Eu estava grata por ela estar nessa aula que Edward não estava, isso tornou o dia menos miserável. Angela e eu estávamos rindo quando encontramos Edward e Alice.

O que é tão engraçado?" Alice nos perguntou.

"Nada," Angela respondeu com a voz doce.

Edward me puxou pra ele e me deu um beijo muito público. Eu retribuí com muito bom grado. Ouvi algumas pessoas bufando e comentários cruéis enquanto Jessica e suas amigas passavam por nós. Eu sorri contra os lábios dele e ele se afastou.

'Te vejo na detenção." ele disse com uma piscadela. Ambos se dirigiram pra fora do ginásio e eu fiquei ali, chocada,

"Você contou a ele?" Angela perguntou. Eu me virei pra encontrar seus olhos e balancei minha cabeça negativamente. "Hum, que estranho." Então, seu rosto se iluminou. "Talvez ele tenha seus próprios planos!"

Senti meu rosto encher com sangue enquanto pensava em Edward me puxando no corredor escuro da biblioteca.

"Vamos Bella, saía da sua ilha de fantasias, vamos nos atrasar pra aula." Angela agarrou minha mão e praticamente me arrastou atrás dela. Quem pensaria que eu estaria tão animada para a detenção?"

* * *

**N/T:** **Tá, eu sei que super atrasei o post, mas a beta não betou pq ta em provas e eu super ocupada não tive tempo, então não me me matem.**

_Ownnn, tadinho do Emmett viu, sempre falam do coitado e ele soube guardar segredo. Bella coelha só pensa em sexo e agora a pergunta que não quer calar, o que vai acontecer na detenção?_


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

As aulas terminaram e Angela e eu fizemos nosso caminho até os armários, então seguimos para a detenção. Quando entramos na livraria, vimos que Edward e Jessica, junto com alguns outros estudantes, já estavam lá. Edward estava sentado em uma das mesas com Jessica inclinada sobre ela falando com ele. Eu teria ficado chateada, mas Edward parecia que estava com dor. Jessica estava tão inclinada na mesa que se Edward quisesse, poderia claramente olhar por baixo de sua saia.

"Jessica, por favor, você sabe que estou namorando com a Bella." Edward disse a ela.

"Ah, eu só pensei que você estava tentando ganhar uma aposta ou algo assim." Ela balbuciou. Caminhei até eles e fiquei perto de Edward.

"Não Jessica. Estamos namorando, agora se você puder se mover para que eu possa sentar perto do meu namorado. Eu realmente não quero ver por baixo de sua saia."

"E pela cara de Edward, ele não quer também!" Angela disse rindo. Jessica deu um olhar maligno e Angela apenas sentou na mesa perto de nós.

Sentei perto de Edward e ele segurou minha mão. "Obrigado, ela não me deixava em paz." Eu apertei sua mão e puxei meu livro enquanto aguardava pelo professor.

"Agora, eu sei que nenhum de vocês quer estar aqui, assim como eu. Mas se vocês apenas sentarem e ficarem quietos será mais rápido. Srta. Stanley você poderia por favor se sentar para que a detenção possa começar?" Eu nem tinha percebido que Jessica ainda estava em nossa mesa, mas pelo menos ela não estava mais inclinada sobre ela.

Jessica se sentou e cruzou os braços no peito.

Com uns 10 minutos de aula eu olhei até Angela e ela balançou sua cabeça.

_Flashback_

"_Bella eu ouvi Jessica falando com Lauren. Ela tem um plano para a detenção de hoje. Ela não acredita que você e Edward estão realmente namorando, ela acha que ele está apenas fazendo isso pra ganhar uma aposta."_

"_O que!" Claro que ela não acreditava que Edward realmente me queria, nem eu acreditava. "O que ela vai fazer Ang?" eu perguntei em pânico._

"_Tudo que eu sei é que ela vai tentar pegar ele. Mas eu tenho uma idéia de como pará-la, então lá vai o que teremos que fazer..."_

_Fim do Flashback_

Sr. Grubb, posso falar sobre meu projeto de inglês?" Angela perguntou.

'Claro Angela, o que você precisa?"

"Bem, terminamos alguns de nossos vídeos e estava me perguntando se eu podia sentar com você e discuti-lo?" Mr Grubb olhou pela sala, eu estava lendo Romeu e Julieta, Edward estava fazendo alguma lição de casa, Jessica estava lixando suas unhas, e alguns outros estavam dormindo.

"Claro Angela, podemos ir a outra sala e olhar. Eu já volto." Ele disse para o restante de nós. "É melhor estarem aqui quando eu voltar ou terão mais detenção adicionada a que vocês já têm."

Angela pegou o DVD em sua bolsa junto com um caderno e seu celular. Mr. Grubb a escoltou para o fundo da sala onde era o escritório da bibliotecária e uma pequena sala de estudos com aparelho de TV e DVD.

Coloquei meu livro pra baixo, se isso iria acontecer, teria que ser rápido. Cheguei mais perto de Edward e coloquei minha mão em sua coxa. "Bella?" ele avisou baixinho.

Me inclinei pra ele e mordisquei sua orelha. Estávamos na mesa da fileira do fundo então ninguém podia nos ver, exceto Jessica. "O que? Algum problema?" avancei minha mão para perto de sua ereção crescente e seu corpo endureceu.

"Bella, estamos na biblioteca!" ele sussurrou de volta pra mim.

"E? A livraria tem muitas fileiras longe daqui." Dessa vez minha mão estava acariciando sua ereção e eu estava mordiscando sua orelha. Ele soltou um gemido baixo que enviou calafrios pela minha espinha.

Edward olhou em volta e rapidamente me puxou para o fundo da biblioteca. Nessa hora eu vi o queixo de Jessica cair. Bingo.

Edward me empurrou contra a última fileira de livros. Seus lábios imediatamente encontraram os meus e suas mãos estavam em meus quadris. Ele se empurrou contra mim então nossos corpos estavam se tocando completamente. Gemi contra os lábios dele com a fricção que ele estava causando.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo comigo?" ele gemeu contra meus lábios.

"Edward, eu acho que agora você é quem está fazendo coisas comigo." Eu respondi enquanto suas mãos agarravam minha cintura e minha bunda.

"Você quem começou." Ele gemeu.

"Eu espero que você termine." Ele se afastou de mim e deu seu sorriso torto.

"Pode apostar que eu vou terminar." Eu não tive tempo de responder por que seus lábios bateram nos meus e suas mãos me levantaram para seus quadris, ele me empurrou com tanta força que eu pude sentir exatamente como eu o deixava excitado. Envolvi minhas pernas em volta dele e ele correu suas mãos por dentro de minha blusa, acariciando meu seio com uma mão enquanto apertava minha bunda com a outra.

Eu quebrei o beijo por necessitar de ar e desenrolei minhas pernas de sua cintura. Ele protestou com a minha ausência e quando caí de joelhos seus olhos ficaram grandes. "Bella, você não pode," eu o ignorei e me foquei em abrir sua calça jeans.

Puxei sua calça jeans levemente abaixo de sua bunda e puxei sua ereção pra fora de sua boxer. Eu nem lhe dei chance de dizer alguma coisa, ou fazer alguma coisa. Coloquei minha boca na cabeça e lambi o pré-gozo de seu eixo, então rapidamente tomei o máximo dele que eu podia em minha boca. Ele gemeu alto e suas mãos fizeram caminho para meu cabelo.

"Ah porra Bella." Ele começou a investir seus quadris no mesmo ritmo que minha boca. Eu o chupei forte e quando fui ao topo, mordi suavemente, ouvindo outro gemido dele. Continuei meu ritmo rápido e circulava minha língua em volta dele de vez em quando.

Suas mãos em meu cabelo apertaram, seus quadris começaram a se mover mais rápido e sua respiração se tornou mais errática. "Deus Bella, não pare eu estou tão perto." Eu aumentei minha velocidade e logo sua ereção estava tremendo em minha boca enquanto ele achava sua libertação. Tomei tudo dele avidamente deixando tudo escorrer por minha garganta. Mamei nele até seu punho soltar meu cabelo. "Deus Bella, isso foi maravilhoso." Eu simplesmente sorri e fiquei em pé. Ele me puxou para um beijo e me empurrou contra a parede. "Sua vez."

Meu celular começou a vibrar no meu bolso e Edward rapidamente deu um pulo de susto. Eu sabia quem era, Angela. "Vamos, temos que voltar." Ele não me questionou dessa vez. Eu me afastei primeiro para que ele pudesse se arrumar antes de voltar pra nossa mesa.

Eu sentei e vi Angela e Sr. Grubb caminharem pra fora da sala dos fundos. Merda, Edward ainda não tinha voltado.

Sr. Grubb olhou e percebeu a cadeira de Edward vazia, é claro. "Onde está Edward?" ele perguntou. Olhei até Jessica e ela estava com o maior sorriso de merda em seu rosto. Ela abriu sua boca assim que Edward virou no corredor com um livro em suas mãos.

"Desculpe Sr. Grubb. Eu estava procurando por um livro para nos ajudar com nosso projeto de inglês." Eu me virei, olhei até o Sr. Grubb e ele concordou em aprovação. Suspirei aliviada, enquanto Jessica bufou com raiva.

Edward voltou para nossa mesa e tomou seu assento perto de mim. Ele tinha aquele sorriso torto permanentemente plantado em seu rosto, e eu não pude evitar rir, sabendo que eu o coloquei lá. Angela voltou para seu lugar e eu pisquei pra ela, que respondeu com um grande sorriso. Edward viu nossa troca de olhares e olhou pra mim com um olhar interrogativo. "Eu te disse que diria mais tarde." Eu sussurrei. Seu queixo caiu enquanto ele entendia o que eu quis dizer.

Eu estava lendo meu livro Romeu e Julieta silenciosamente quando senti uma mão quente na _minha_ coxa dessa vez. Olhei pra Edward e ele estava lendo o livro que tinha pego na prateleira com seu sorriso torto de volta no lugar. Suas mãos foram subindo até acharem a ponta da minha calcinha. Minha respiração engatou enquanto ele deslizava alguns dedos dentro da renda.

Respirei fundo e o sorriso de Edward ficou ainda maior. Eu olhei em volta e ninguém estava prestando atenção, nem mesmo Jessica. Ele acariciou minhas dobras lisas e correu seu dedo do topo do meu clitóris até minha entrada, capturando todos os sucos de nossa pequena escapada há cinco minutos. Sem esperar, ele deslizou 2 dedos pra dentro de mim. Eu me engasguei e derrubei meu livro na mesa, causando alguns olhares.

Baixei minha cabeça na mesa depois de pedir desculpas. Edward então começou a mover seus dedos pra dentro e fora de mim. Tive que morder meus lábios pra me impedir de gemer de prazer. Ele estava me torturando com prazer. Ele bombeou mais rápido em mim, curvando seus dedos bem no ponto certo. Eu agarrei a ponta da mesa enquanto sentia a queimação aumentar em meu abdômen.

"Goza pra mim, amor." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Então correu seu dedão contra meu clitóris e começou a esfregar em uníssono com seu bombeamento, curvando seus dedos. Mais uma investida profunda e eu estava subindo. Meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso e ele esfregou meu clitóris ainda com mais força e mais rápido, prolongando meu orgasmo. Meu corpo começou a tremer e eu queria gritar seu nome. Mas não gritei, não podia.

Meu corpo começou a se acalmar e ele retirou seus dedos, me sentei bem a tempo de vê-lo levar sua mão a boca e chupar todo meu suco de seus dedos. Deus, essa era a coisa mais sensual que ele já tinha feito. Isso, e colocar seus dedos em mim em lugar público.

Senti meus líquidos ensoparem minha calcinha e eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo. "Sr. Grubb, posso usar o banheiro?" ele olhou até seu relógio e então de volta para os alunos.

"Porque não pediu um pouco antes? Tenham uma boa noite todos, vão pra casa." Com isso dito, eu rapidamente pulei e peguei todas minhas coisas, as jogando em minha mochila. Comecei a caminhar até o banheiro quando uma mão agarrou meu pulso.

"Não se atreva." Edward disse pra mim. Ele me puxou mais pra perto dele e envolveu seus braços em minha cintura. Então se inclinou e sussurrou. "Eu quero te lamber até ficar limpa." Que bom que ele estava me segurando porque meus joelhos ficaram fracos. Ele apenas riu e então me puxou para a saída.

* * *

**N/T:**_ Eu juro que quando comecei a ler essa fic achei que seria inocente =O_

_Toma essa Jessica, deveriam ter feito sexo selvagem na frente dela *hehehehe*_

_E o que foi essa última frase do Edward? Eu teria caído dura ali._


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Edward e eu deixamos a livraria de mãos dadas. Quando estávamos do lado de fora eu pude ver um corpo moreno enorme inclinado contra um carro não familiar. O cara estava olhando para Edward e eu. Olhei melhor para o homem, tentando ver se o reconheceria, foi quando chegamos mais perto que percebi que na verdade não era um homem.

"JAKE!" eu gritei, soltando a mão de Edward e correndo até os braços abertos de Jake. "Senti sua falta! Quando você voltou?" Jake tinha ido a um acampamento de futebol no verão, e decidiu ficar com uma família local, ir para a escola de lá e jogar no time para o campeonato estadual.

Quando Jake finalmente me soltou que eu percebi Edward, e me senti meio mal por ter o deixado. "Ah, desculpem. Jake esse é meu namorado Edward, Edward esse é meu melhor amigo Jacob." Os dois apertaram as mãos mas ambos estavam carrancudos. Edward envolveu seu braço em minha cintura como uma cobra e me puxou para seu lado, longe de Jake.

"Cheguei ontem, fui na sua casa e você não estava lá. Então parei para ver Charlie e ele disse que você estava aqui. Bella, porque diabos _você _entre todas as pessoas ficou de detenção?" Eu vi Jacob dar um olhar não muito agradável na direção de Edward.

"Eu dei um soco em Jessica Stanley." Eu disse enquanto encolhia os ombros. Seu queixo caiu.

"Você fez o que! Isabella Marie Swan, porque diabos você estava brigando?" Então ele viu minha mão. "Você quebrou o pulso?" ele gritou enquanto agarrava meu braço pra inspecionar. "Onde você estava quando isso aconteceu?" ele perguntou a Edward. Eu pude sentir Edward me apertar com força e seu corpo inteiro ficar rígido.

"Jake, acalme-se. Jessica estava sendo uma vadia, ela estava dizendo coisas ruins pra mim. Então ela bateu em Angela, e eu a soquei. Se não fosse por Edward ela provavelmente teria me atacado e me batido."

"Por causa de Edward? Ele não te protegeu de quebrar seu pulso, ou obviamente também não te defendeu." Ele cuspiu.

"Jacob Black, seja razoável. Edward não ficou apenas sentado escutando, e assim que eu dei um soco nela ele me afastou. E a razão por Jessica não revidar é que ela não queria dar uma de má em frente a Edward. E minha mão não quebrou, apenas torceu e feriu gravemente, vou tirar a tala semana que vem."

"Isso não teria acontecido se eu estivesse com você." Eu o ouvi dizer em voz baixa.

"Bem mas você não estava. Agora se nos dá licença estamos indo." Eu passei por ele me dirigindo ao Volvo.

"Aw inferno Bells, desculpe, eu não queria te deixar zangada. Você sabe que não gosto de te ver machucada. Não se lembra quando Quil estava jogando pedras na água e de alguma forma uma bateu em você? Eu juro que ele não conseguiu sentar por uma semana depois que o chutei na bunda." Não pude evitar rir enquanto me lembrava.

"Eu sei Jake, mas você não precisava ser tão mal." Eu disse virando para encará-lo.

"Eu sei, desculpe. Que tal se eu me desculpar com você?"

"Como?" eu perguntei curiosamente.

"Que tal eu convidar você e Edward para jantar e depois ver um filme? Podemos voltar pra sua casa, comprar pizza e assistir um filme como nos velhos tempos." Ele disse. Ele pareceu sincero então olhei para Edward esperando que estivesse tudo ok pra ele.

Edward encolheu seus ombros e apenas sorriu. Levei isso como um sim. "Claro, Jake. Te vejo na minha casa." Eu respondi e me virei para o carro.

Edward estava quieto no caminho pra casa, o que não era normal. "Edward você está bem?" eu perguntei assim que chegamos em casa.

"Huh? Ah, sim estou bem." Ele disse sem quebrar o sorriso.

"Não você não está, o que está errado?" eu disse envolvendo meus braços em volta de sua cintura.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e retribuiu o gesto, envolvendo seus próprios braços em volta de mim. "Só estava desejando um tempo sozinho com você." Ele respondeu. Ah, certo, esqueci sobre isso, oops.

"Me desculpe." Eu disse, então tinha um grande sorriso no meu rosto. "Vou me desculpar com você mais tarde." Sua expressão mudou completamente.

"Sério ... promete?" ele perguntou.

"Prometo." Me inclinei para beijá-lo e ele abriu sua boca para mim, tornando o beijo mais profundo. Minhas mãos viajaram para seu cabelo e eu agarrei com a mão cheia, puxando-o para mais perto de mim, ouvindo um gemido em retorno.

Suas mãos deixaram minha cintura e agarraram minhas coxas, me puxando pra cima. Envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e ele me empurrou contra a parede. Seus lábios deixaram os meus e começaram a viajar pelo meu pescoço. Inclinei minha cabeça pra trás contra a parede dando mais acesso a ele. Ele chupou e mordiscou atrás da minha orelha me fazendo gemer de prazer.

Ele se empurrou contra mim, me mostrando o quanto ele estava gostando disso. "Edward." Eu sussurrei. Eu queria ter dito com firmeza, mas saiu como um gemido.

"Sim, amor, o que você quer?" ele disse contra meu pescoço.

"Nós precisamos parar. Jake estará aqui a qualquer minuto."

"Então, ele pode esperar." Ele continuou beijando e eu tirei minhas pernas de sua cintura, mas ele não me deixaria ir.

"Edward, pare." Eu disse empurrando seu peito.

"Certo." Ele disse alto. Ele me largou e marchou em direção à sala.

"Edward, que diabos está errado com você?" eu perguntei quando estava na porta da sala.

"Nada. É melhor deixar Jacob entrar, não queremos fazê-lo esperar." Então houve uma batida na porta da frente.

"Edward ... por favor seja bom. Jake é meu melhor amigo. Eu quero que meu melhor amigo e meu namorado se dêem bem." Ele não disse nada então eu suspirei e deixei Jake entrar.

Quando eu abri a porta ele entrou com uma pizza e um filme. "Uma pizza grande com queijo extra e Segurando as pontas!"

"O que!" eu perguntei um pouco confusa. Ele riu e jogou o filme pra mim, que eu peguei com surpresa. Olhei para o filme, Segurando as pontas, bem, eu gosto de James Franco, e Seth Rogan foi hilário em Superbad, então como poderia ser ruim?

Duas horas e uma pizza grande depois, todos nós três estávamos no chão praticamente apertando nossos lados.

"Ah meu Deus, foi o filme mais engraçado que eu já vi em um bom tempo!" eu disse ainda rindo.

"Eu sei, certo! Especialmente quando James teve seu pé preso no pára-brisa!" Jake riu.

"Nah, a melhor parte foi quando eles estavam tentando tirar as algemas." Eu disse. "Qual foi sua parte favorita?" eu perguntei a Edward.

"Eu achei que o filme todo foi ótimo." Ele respondeu.

"Ok, bem, foi muito engraçado gente, mas é melhor eu ir. Tenho certeza que Billy vai começar a ficar preocupado." Jake disse. Ele levantou e caminhou até a porta. "Foi bom te ver novamente Bells, temos que fazer isso novamente em breve." Ele disse me abraçando.

"Definitivamente. Boa noite Jake." Eu disse enquanto ele saía pela porta. Eu fechei a porta e senti Edward se inclinar atrás de mim.

"Eu me lembro de alguém prometendo se desculpar comigo." Ele disse enquanto envolvia seus braços em volta da minha cintura e beijava minha nuca. Me inclinei em seus braços e suspirei.

"Se eu devo." Eu disse com um tom superficial em minha voz.

"Ah, você deve." Ele respondeu me pegando no estilo noiva. Eu ri todo o caminho até meu quarto.

Edward me deitou na cama e lentamente se inclinou pra me beijar. "Bella, quando seu pai estará em casa?" ele perguntou entre os beijos.

"Vai demorar, ele está trabalhando em dois turnos."

"Bom." Ele parou de me beijar e tirou sua camisa, me puxou pra ele e tirou a minha pela minha cabeça também.

Nós deitamos na cama e nosso beijo se tornou mais forte, mais faminto. Eu corri minhas mãos por seu corpo e trabalhei em seu cinto, seguindo para seu botão e zíper. Ele serpenteou pra fora de sua calça jeans e boxer, as jogando no chão. Minha saia rapidamente teve o mesmo destino.

Edward empurrou sua ereção em mim com força, me fazendo quebrar o beijo e engasgar. Ele tomou esse tempo para beijar meu corpo. Ele desabotoou meu sutiã e o jogou no chão, tomando um de meus mamilos em sua boca e chupando com força me fazendo assobiar. Ele repetiu a ação com meu outro seio e trabalhou seu caminho ainda mais pra baixo de meu corpo.

Ele lambeu meu centro por cima da minha calçinha ensopada. "Porra Bella, você está tão molhada pra mim." Então ele puxou minha calcinha por minhas pernas lentamente me fazendo gemer em antecipação. Assim que estavam adicionadas no chão, ele abriu minhas pernas e fez seu caminho pra cima beijando minhas coxas até meu centro molhado.

Ele não me deu nenhum aviso quando disparou sua língua pra dentro de mim. "Merda Edward." Engoli em seco. Minhas coxas apertaram em volta de sua cabeça e minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo. Ele trocou sua língua por seus dedos e começou a bombear em mim enquanto chupava meu clitóris. Ele curvou seus dedos no ponto certo e minhas costas arquearam da cama. "Deus Edward, eu estou tão perto, não para." Ele bombeou em mim ainda mais forte e continuou curvando seus dedos no mesmo ponto de novo e de novo. "Ah deus ... ah deus..." Comecei a arfar enquanto sentia minhas paredes prenderem os dedos dele, então ele mordeu meu clitóris e eu gritei. "Porra Edddwwwarrrd."

Ele não deixou meu corpo se acalmar, imediatamente empurrando dentro de mim com força. "Jesus Cristo Bella, você está tão apertada." Ele investiu em mim mais forte e rápido. "Eu não vou durar muito baby. Eu quero que você goze de novo. Goza comigo Bella." Ele colocou sua mão atrás da minha cintura e me segurou com força, me levantando levemente, mudando o ângulo.

"Puta merda!" eu gritei. "Deus Edward, isso é tão bom." Ele investiu em mim mais forte e mais rápido, sem manter um ritmo constante, mas sim forte e errático, de investidas e bombeadas. Então eu senti o calor no meu abdômen e o senti tremer dentro de mim. "Deus Edward, estou lá, não pára." Suas investidas vieram mais rápidas e eu senti minhas paredes apertarem em volta dele, ambos gritamos o nome um do outro.

"Merda Bella, isso foi maravilhoso." Edward disse enquanto rolava pra fora de mim.

"Sim ... melhor ... sempre..." eu disse ofegante.

"Definitivamente." Ele disse me puxando para seus braços. Ele estava tão quente e era tão bom que eu podia viver assim pra sempre.

**JakePOV**

Filho da puta. Quem diabos ele pensa que é? Aqui estou eu voltando cedo da minha Bella, e ele está com seus braços em volta dela. Ele nem a protegeu de outra garota! E agora, eles devem estar no quarto dela, ele transando com ela como se fosse uma simples prostituta.

Bella merecia ser tratada como uma deusa, não como uma puta qualquer. Bella deve ser amada, não fodida. Merda, isso me irritou. Eu a farei ver, ela é boa demais pra ele. Ela pertence a mim.

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG que será que esse Jake vai aprontar? Não gosto dele como vilão tadinho, sinto pena dele e nem o imagino como ruim, mas não sabemos se ele se tornará um vilão, então só nos resta esperar._


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

As próximas semanas passaram muito rápido. Quando chegavam os finais de semana não tínhamos muito a fazer a não ser gravar nossas falas, que normalmente terminava em uma sessão quente entre nós. Carlisle tinha cumprido sua promessa e agora o quarto de Alice tinha uma bela sacada.

Jake me ligou algumas vezes, mas toda vez que ele ligava eu estava ocupada com o projeto, ou Edward, mas eu não lhe dizia o último.

A escola estava melhor, Jessica desistiu, pelo menos por enquanto.

O dia da entrega de nosso projeto estava se aproximando, então decidimos começar a filmar esse final de semana. Nossos figurinos já estavam no closet de Alice há alguns dias. Então essa era a situação em que eu me encontrava agora.

"Ai! Droga Alice! Eu tenho sentimentos na minha cabeça sabia!" eu gritei enquanto cerrava meus dentes. Estive sentada no quarto dela por uma hora enquanto ela fazia meu penteado. Essa era a quarta vez que ela estava tentando.

"Desculpe Bella, eu só preciso que fique certo." Ela puxou um pouco mais meu cabelo, fez tranças, golpeou minha cabeça com mais algumas daquelas coisas pretas e colocou pra trás. "Terminei! Acho que é esse! Vá olhar." Eu realmente não me importava, contanto que ela deixasse meu couro cabeludo em paz.

Olhei no espelho e fiquei agradavelmente surpresa. "Gostei! Acho que vai funcionar perfeitamente!" Ela tinha feito cachos em meu cabelo que caía lindamente pelas minhas costas, e o cabelo em volta do meu rosto havia sido puxado levemente pra trás (pelo menos parecia levemente, na verdade estava bem apertado!) Eu estava feliz com o jeito que ficou.

"Ótimo, não se mexa até que eu tire algumas fotos no caso de não filmarmos tudo hoje." Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"É melhor terminarmos hoje! Eu não quero passar por toda essa tortura novamente!"

"Ah se acalme Bella, vamos vesti-la e fazer sua maquiagem." Ela me ajudou a colocar o vestido e amarrou o corpete, apertando tanto que quase meus seios estavam pra fora e todos poderiam ver. Trinta minutos depois eu estava vestida e pronta pra filmar.

Emmett e Edward entraram no quarto e meu coração acelerou. Eu tinha visto Edward experimentar suas roupas no último ajuste, mas seu cabelo estava obediente, e a roupa ficou apertada, mostrando bem seu corpo musculoso. Eu não queria nada mais do que ficar sozinha com ele agora. Depois, eu prometi a mim mesma.

A expressão de Edward imitava a minha enquanto ele passava seus olhos por cada centímetro do meu corpo, demorando no meu decote.

"Uau Bella, você está gostosa." Emmett disse.

"Err, obrigada Emmett." Eu disse corando e me virando para Alice.

"Okay, agora Carlisle está lá embaixo esperando por nós, ele irá filmar Edward, e Emmett vai ficar na escada para que fique perto de Bella e a filme. Gente." Ela disse olhando para Edward e eu. "Não olhem para a câmera. Nós não temos muito tempo até o crepúsculo então não podemos nos perder. Vocês têm ensaiado as falas, certo? Vocês sabem o que fazer? Edward, você sabe quando escalar a…"

"Alice, se acalme!" Edward a interrompeu. "Você vai ter um ataque de pânico. Nós estamos preparados. Bella tem o medalhão, já estamos com nossos microfones e sabemos nossas falas. Respire."

Ela respirou fundo. "Certo, vamos lá. Bella você fica aqui e espera pela fala." Eu acenei e Emmett e Alice saíram. Edward veio até mim e me deu um beijo gentil nos lábios.

"Você também." Ele sussurrou. "Respire, você fará isso perfeitamente. Apenas finja que só estamos eu e você lá fora. Você sabe as falas de cor. Será ótima."

Sorri para sua confiança em mim. "Obrigada." Eu disse. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também amo você. Agora vamos arrasar!" Ele me deu outro beijo e saiu pela porta.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e esperei pela próxima fala.

_UFA, _minha marca. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e contei até 10, dando tempo suficiente para Edward dizer sua primeira fala. Então dei meu primeiro passo para a sacada e olhei para o pôr do sol na minha frente, fingindo não ouvir a voz aveludada do meu primeiro e único quando ele falou.

(**N/A:** Edward=**Negrito**, Bella=_Itálico_)

**Mas silêncio! Que luz se escoa agora da janela? **

**Será Julieta o sol daquele oriente? **

**Surge, formoso sol, e mata a lua cheia de inveja, **

**que se mostra pálida e doente de tristeza, **

**por ter visto que, como serva, és mais formosa que ela. **

**Deixa, pois, de servi-la; ela é invejosa. **

**Somente os tolos usam sua túnica de vestal, verde e doente; joga-a fora. **

**Eis minha dama. Oh, sim! é o meu amor. **

**Se ela soubesse disso! **

**Ela fala; contudo, não diz nada. Que importa? **

**Com o olhar está falando. Vou responder-lhe. **

**Não; sou muito ousado; não se dirige a mim: **

**duas estrelas do céu, as mais formosas, tendo tido qualquer ocupação, **

**aos olhos dela pediram que brilhassem nas esferas, até que elas voltassem. **

**Que se dera se ficassem lá no alto os olhos dela, e na sua cabeça os dois luzeiros? **

**Suas faces nitentes deixariam corridas às estrelas, **

**como o dia faz com a luz das candeias, e seus olhos tamanha luz no céu spalhariam, que os pássaros, despertos, cantariam. **

**Vede como ela apóia o rosto à mão. **

**Ah! se eu fosse uma luva dessa mão, para poder tocar naquela face!**

É difícil não sorrir ouvindo Edward citar Romeu, mas fizemos isso tantas vezes que estou acostumava a isso agora. Eu suspirei.

_Ai de mim._

Então esperei.

**Ela falou! **

**Fala de novo, anjo brilhante, **

**porque és tão glorioso para esta noite, sobre a minha fronte, **

**como o emissário alado das alturas **

**ser poderia para os olhos brancos e revirados dos mortais atônitos, **

**que, para vê-lo, se reviram, quando montado passa nas ociosas nuvens **

**e veleja no seio do ar sereno.**

Eu sorri internamente ouvindo Edward me chamar de Anjo, algo que ele me chamou antes. Eu olhei para as estrelas pronta pra dizer minhas próximas falas.

_Oh Romeu, Romeu! Ah! por que és tu Romeu? _

_Renega o pai, despoja-te do nome; _

_ou então, se não quiseres, jura ao menos que amor me tens, _

_porque uma Capuleto deixarei de ser logo._

**Continuo ouvindo-a mais um pouco, ou lhe respondo?**

_Meu inimigo é apenas o teu nome. _

_Continuarias sendo o que és, se acaso Montecchio tu não fosses. _

_Que é Montecchio? _

_Não será mão, nem pé, nem braço ou rosto, nem parte alguma que pertença ao corpo. _

_Sê outro nome. Que há num simples nome? _

_O que chamamos rosa, sob uma outra designação teria igual perfume. _

_Assim Romeu, se não tivesse o nome de Romeu, _

_conservara a tão preciosa perfeição que dele é sem esse título. _

_Romeu, risca teu nome, e, em troca dele, que não é parte alguma de ti mesmo, _

_fica comigo inteira._

Eu ouvi Edward escalar até mim, e rezei para que ele não caísse. Dei um gritinho quando ele apareceu na minha frente dizendo sua próxima fala.

**Sim, aceito tua palavra. **

**Dá-me o nome apenas de amor, que ficarei rebatizado. **

**De agora em diante não serei Romeu.**

Eu amava essa parte, falar diretamente com ele. Isso fez meu coração decolar.

_Quem és tu que, encoberto pela noite, entras em meu segredo?_

**Por um nome não sei como dizer-te quem eu seja. **

**Meu nome, cara santa, me é odioso, por ser teu inimigo; **

**se o tivesse diante de mim, escrito, o rasgaria.**

_Minhas orelhas ainda não beberam cem palavras sequer de tua boca, _

_mas reconheço o tom. _

_Não és Romeu, um dos Montecchios?_

**Não, bela menina; nem um nem outro, se isso te desgosta. **

_Dize-me como entraste e porque vieste. _

_Muito alto é o muro do jardim, difícil de escalar, _

_sendo o ponto a própria morte — se quem és atendermos — _

_caso fosses encontrado por um dos meus parentes._

**Do amor as lestes asas me fizeram transvoar o muro, **

**pois barreira alguma conseguirá deter do amor o curso, **

**tentando o amor tudo o que o amor realiza. **

**Teus parentes, assim, não poderiam desviar-me do propósito.**

_No caso de seres visto, poderão matar-te._

Edward estava na minha frente, suas mãos em minha bochecha enquanto ele falava novamente.

**Em teus olhos há maior perigo do que em vinte punhais de teus parentes. **

**Olha-me com doçura, e é quanto basta para deixar-me à prova do ódio deles.**

_Por nada deste mundo desejara que fosses visto aqui. _

**A capa tenho da noite para deles ocultar-me. **

**Basta que me ames, e eles que me vejam! **

**Prefiro ter cerceada logo a vida pelo ódio deles, **

**a ter morte longa, faltando o teu amor.**

_Com quem tomaste informações para até aqui chegares?_

**Com o amor, que a inquirir me deu coragem; **

**deu-me conselhos e eu lhe emprestei olhos. **

**Não sou piloto; mas se te encontrasses tão longe **

**quanto a praia mais extensa que o mar longínquo banha, **

**aventurara-me para obter tão preciosa mercancia.**

_Sabe-lo bem: a máscara da noite me cobre agora o rosto; _

_do contrário, um rubor virginal me pintaria, _

_de pronto, as faces, pelo que me ouviste dizer neste momento. _

_Desejara — oh! minto! — retratar-me do que disse. _

_Mas fora! fora com as formalidades! Amas-me? _

_Sei que vais dizer-me "sim", e creio no que dizes. _

_Se o jurares, porém, talvez te mostres inconstante, _

_pois dos perjúrios dos amantes, dizem, Jove sorri. ,_

_Ó meu gentil Romeu! _

_Se amas, proclama-o com sinceridade; _

_ou se pensas, acaso, que foi fácil minha conquista, _

_vou tornar-me ríspida, franzir o sobrecenho e dizer "não", _

_porque me faças novamente a corte. _

_Se não, por nada, nada deste mundo. _

_Belo Montecchio, é certo: estou perdida, louca de amor; _

_daí poder pensares que meu procedimento é assaz leviano; _

_mas podeis crer-me, cavalheiro, _

_que hei de mais fiel mostrar-me do que quantas têm bastante astúcia para serem cautas. Poderia ter sido mais prudente, preciso confessá-lo, _

_se não fosse teres ouvido sem que eu percebesse, minha veraz paixão. _

_Assim, perdoa-me, não imputando à leviandade, nunca, _

_meu abandono pronto, descoberto tão facilmente pela noite escura._

**Senhora, juro pela santa lua que acairela de prata as belas frondes de todas estas árvores frutíferas...**

_Não jures pela lua, _

_essa inconstante, que seu contorno circular altera todos os meses, _

_porque não pareça que teu amor, também, é assim mudável._

**Por que devo jurar?**

_Não jures nada, ou jura, _

_se o quiseres, por ti mesmo, por tua nobre pessoa, _

_que é o objeto de minha idolatria. Assim, te creio._

**Se o amor sincero deste coração...**

_Pára! não jures; muito embora sejas toda minha alegria, _

_não me alegra a aliança desta noite; _

_irrefletida foi por demais, precipitada, súbita, _

_tal qual como o relâmpago que deixa de existir antes que dizer possamos: _

_Ei-lo! brilhou! Boa noite, meu querido. _

_Que o hálito do estio amadureça este botão de amor, _

_porque ele possa numa flor transformar-se delicada, _

_quando outra vez nos virmos. _

_Até à vista; boa noite. _

_Possas ter a mesma calma que neste instante se me apossa da alma._

**Vais deixar-me sair mal satisfeito?**

_Que alegria querias esta noite?_

**Trocar contigo o voto fiel de amor.**

_Antes que me pedisses, já te dera; mas desejara ter de dá-lo ainda._

**Desejas retirá-lo? Com que intuito, querido amor?**

_Porque, mais generosa, de novo to ofertasse. _

_No entretanto, não quero nada, afora o que possuo. _

_Minha bondade é como o mar: sem fim, e tão funda quanto ele. _

_Posso dar-te sem medida, que muito mais me sobra: ambos são infinitos. _

Esme estava interpretando a ama pra nós, Ela gritou de dentro do quarto de Alice.

_Ouço bulha dentro de casa. _

_Adeus, amor! Adeus!_

— _Ama, vou já! — _

_Sê fiel, doce Montecchio. _

_Espera um momentinho; volto logo. _

Corri de volta para o quarto de Alice, esperando por Edward dizer sua fala. Tomei um gole de água, minha boca estava seca de nervoso.

**Oh! que noite abençoada! **

**Tenho medo, de um sonho, lisonjeiro em demasia para ser realidade.**

Eu rapidamente voltei para Edward.

_Romeu querido, só três palavrinhas, e boa noite outra vez. _

_Se esse amoroso pendor for sério e honesto, _

_amanhã cedo me envia uma palavra pelo próprio que eu te mandar: _

_em que lugar e quando pretendes realizar a cerimônia, _

_que a teus pés deporei minha ventura,_

_para seguir-te pelo mundo todo como a senhor e esposo._

"Madame!" Ela gritou novamente. Eu virei minha cabeça levemente gritando para Esme.

_Já vou! Já vou! — Porém se não for puro teu pensamento, peço-te..._

_que não sigas com tuas insistências e me deixes entregue à minha dor. _

_Amanhã cedo te mandarei recado por um próprio._

**Por minha alma...**

_Boa noite vezes mil._

Eu entrei novamente. Edward estava descendo a sacada enquanto dizia suas falas.

**Não, má noite, sem tua luz gentil. **

**O amor procura o amor como o estudante que para a escola corre: num instante. **

**Mas, ao se afastar dele, o amor parece que se transforma em colegial refece.**

Eu corri pra fora.

_Psiu! Romeu, psiu! _

_Oh! quem me dera o grito do falcoeiro, porque chamar pudesse esse nobre gavião! _

_O cativeiro tem voz rouca; não pode falar alto, _

_senão eu forçaria a gruta de Eco, _

_deixando ainda mais rouca do que a minha sua voz aérea, _

_à força de cem vezes o nome repetir do meu Romeu._

Ele subiu novamente, o suficiente para que estivéssemos agora frente a frente.

**Minha alma é que me chama pelo nome. **

**Que doce som de prata faz a língua dos amantes à noite, **

**tal qual música langorosa que ouvido atento escuta?**

Ele se inclinou e me beijou. Eu me controlei o máximo para não aprofundar o beijo. Quando ele começou a descer eu o chamei novamente.

_Romeu!_

**Minha querida?**

_A que horas, cedo, devo mandar alguém para falar-te?_

**Às nove horas.**

_Sem falta. _

_Só parece que até lá são vinte anos. _

_Esqueci-me do que tinha a dizer._

**Deixa que eu fique parado aqui, até que te recordes.**

_Esquecê-lo-ia, só para que sempre ficasses ai parado, _

_recordando-me de como adoro tua companhia. _

**E eu ficaria, para que esquecesses, **

**deixando de lembrar-me de outra casa que não fosse esta aqui.**

_É quase dia; desejara que já tivesses ido, não mais longe, _

_porém, do que travessa menina deixa o meigo passarinho, _

_que das mãos ela solta — tal qual pobre prisioneiro na corda bem torcida — _

_para logo puxá-lo novamente pelo fio de seda, _

_tão ciumenta e amorosa é de sua liberdade._

**Quisera ser teu passarinho.**

_O mesmo, querido, eu desejara; _

_mas de tanto te acariciar, podia, até, matar-te. _

_Adeus; calca-me a dor com tanto afã, que boa-noite eu diria até amanhã._

Eu me virei e entrei no quarto uma última vez.

**Que aos teus olhos o sono baixe e ao peito. **

**Fosse eu o sono e dormisse desse jeito! **

**Vou procurar meu pai espiritual, para um conselho lhe pedir leal. **

Edward saiu de frente da câmera após completar suas falas.

"E ... CORTA!" Alice gritou de trás. Eu voltei para a sacada.

"Graças a Deus! Achei que meus braços iam cair!" Emmett gritou. Nós todos rimos dele.

"Bella, Edward vocês foram maravilhosos! Não acredito que conseguimos tudo em apenas uma filmagem! Mal posso esperar para o Jazzy editar e arrumar tudo." Alice disse pulando pra cima e pra baixo.

"Sim, crianças, vocês foram maravilhosos. Então Alice, quando vamos ver o projeto terminado?" Esme disse atrás de mim.

"Bem, eu posso mostrar quando tiver pronto, mas não quero que Edward e Bella vejam até que a classe veja também." Ela respondeu.

"O QUÊ! Porque?" eu gritei.

"Porque, você vai tentar achar algo errado. E quero que seja surpresa. Então tchau!" Ela disse e saiu da minha visão.

Suspirei e voltei para o quarto. Esme me seguiu.

"Estou orgulhosa de você Bella, todo seu trabalho valeu maravilhosamente a pena." Ela me abraçou forte. "Obrigada." Eu estava confusa, então me afastei e olhei em seus olhos.

"Porque você está me agradecendo?" eu perguntei a ela.

"O olhar no rosto do meu filho não era encenado. Você tem o feito mais feliz do que eu já vi. Obrigada." Ela repetiu. Edward entrou antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa. "Vou deixá-los a sós." Ela deu um abraço em Edward e disse que ele fez um trabalho maravilhoso, então nos deixou sozinhos.

"Eu disse que você seria perfeita." Ele disse enquanto caminhava até mim.

"Você também não foi tão ruim." Eu disse enquanto fechava o espaço entre nós.

"Vem comigo." Ele pegou minha mão e me levou pra seu quarto. Ele fechou e trancou a porta atrás de mim. "Eu quis tirar esse vestido de você desde o momento que meus olhos te encontraram." Ele disse com a voz sexy.

Aquela noite consistiu em nós dois nos despindo lentamente, e fazendo amor até que estávamos tão cansados que nossos olhos nem abriam mais.

* * *

**N/T:**_ OMG que saudade dessa fic tb hahaha_

_Juro que não arruinei a escrita de Shakespeare, porque peguei meu livre e vi as falas originais certinhas ^^. Espero que gostem pois eu acho lindo e tb amo como a família toda se ajuda, Esme, Carlisle e até Emmett._

_Sejam boazinhas e comentem pois traduzi tudo com uma mão só, já que a outra está engessada pois abri o pulso de tanto digitar (sim é sério)._

_Quero agradecer a todas pela compreensão, especialmente a _**Prii**_, _**Gizeli**_ (sério que estou ficando famosa? Adogo hahaha) e a _**Boneka Cullen**_; adorei o recado de vocês é simplesmente emocionante e gratificante ler tais coisas._

**Beijos s2**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Fazia uma semana que terminamos nosso projeto, e não importa quantas vezes Bella ou eu implorávamos para ver o DVD Alice negava. Ela o escondeu de nós! E acredite, nós procuramos.

Hoje era o dia da apresentação, então finalmente poderíamos ver. Bella estava nervosa, e eu estava nervoso por Bella.

"Okay, todos tomem seus lugares que vamos começar nossas apresentações, quem vai primeiro? Mike, porque não nos trás o seu DVD." O Sr. Grubb disse. Mike caminhou orgulhosamente até a frente da sala e colocou o DVD.

O grupo de Mike fizeram uma cena de _'Sonho de uma noite de verão'_. Eles fizeram uma versão rap... yeah pelo menos é o que eu acho. Foi engraçado, mas você podia dizer que eles não se empenharam muito.

Depois que tínhamos visto todos os DVDs Alice levantou. Me inclinei para pegar na mão de Bella. Ela estava tremendo e suas palmas estavam molhadas. Ela estava me deixando mais nervoso.

"Nosso grupo encenou o Ato 2, Cena 2 de _Romeu e Julieta_, também conhecido como a cena da sacada." Ela apertou o play e eu respirei fundo.

Começou com o título e nossos nomes, assim como qualquer outro filme. Então meu rosto apareceu na câmera e eu comecei minhas falas. Eu realmente estava impressionado com a qualidade do filme, não havia nenhum barulho de fundo e a câmera estava bem parada.

Quando a voz de Bella flutuou no ar meu coração pulou e então parou quando ela apareceu. Eu a vi durante o filme, obviamente, mas a iluminação era diferente agora, exibia seu rosto, e tornou seus olhos mais lindos. Havia uma música suave de fundo, era familiar, mas não consegui identificar, eu estava muito ocupado focado na boca de Bella enquanto ela dizia as suas falas.

O olhar em seu rosto era de tirar o fôlego, ela não estava apenas atuando, era como se ela estivesse falando diretamente pra mim. Não importava que aquelas não fossem palavras dela, ou que havia pessoas assistindo, ela estava falando apenas pra mim, e as palavras derreteram o meu coração. Eu estava tão focado em fazer direito da primeira vez, que nem mesmo tinha percebido isso antes.

Eu me senti como se estivesse me apaixonando por ela novamente.

Na hora que a cena acabou, a tela escureceu e os créditos apareceram. Todos que ajudaram foram mencionados, e também falava o que eles haviam feito. Então a última coisa me fez engasgar. "Música por Edward Cullen." Por isso parecia familiar, era a música que eu tinha escrito para Bella, mas eu não tinha dito a ninguém sobre isso, e eu também nunca toquei na frente de ninguém. Como Alice conseguiu isso? Eu estava tão emocionado, a música combinou perfeitamente com a história, e tornou muito melhor. Agora eu mal podia esperar para tocar pessoalmente para Bella.

**BPOV**

Hoje eu finalmente iria ver nosso vídeo, eu estava nervosa, Edward parecia calmo e contido, e Alice estava apenas pulando em seu lugar. Éramos os últimos, o que tornou pior, a antecipação estava me matando. Quando Alice apertou o play meu coração acelerou.

Edward estava além de maravilhoso, e eu finalmente entendi o que Esme quis dizer sobre Edward realmente querer dizer tudo que disse pra mim, eu podia ver o amor em seus olhos. Eu apertei sua mão enquanto o crédito final aparecia, eu tinha lágrimas em meus olhos e não conseguia mais me focar na TV.

As luzes acenderam e todos estavam quietos.

"Uau, tenho que dizer que foi muito impressionante Alice. Edward, Bella vocês dois fizeram um trabalho maravilhoso. Gente, eu irei colocar suas notas na segunda-feira, todos fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Aproveitem o final de semana." Sr. Grubb disse enquanto o sinal tocava. "Alice, Edward e Bella, posso falar com vocês antes de irem?"

Todos pegamos nossos livros e fomos até a mesa dele.

"Estou muito impressionado com a performance de vocês. Isso merece um _A+_, o que irão ganhar. Mas eu também queria pedir a permissão de vocês para usar o vídeo em outras salas como exemplo de um projeto?"

Olhamos um pro outro e acenamos. "Ficaríamos honrados Sr. Grubb, ficamos felizes que tenha gostado." Alice falou por nós.

"Na verdade eu amei, e irei inscrever em alguns concursos se tiver tudo bem pra vocês?" ele disse.

"SIM! Será maravilhoso!" Alice falou sem olhar pra nós. Eu estava em choque. Eu não esperava que nosso pequeno projeto fosse tão bom. Eu estava nervosa porque outras pessoas iriam vê-lo, e ainda assim muito orgulhosa ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem é só isso, vocês precisam ir para sua próxima aula antes que se atrasem. Ótimo trabalho."

"Obrigado Sr. Grubb." Nós três dissemos em uníssono.

Caminhamos para a porta e Alice ainda estava pulando enquanto tomávamos caminhos separados. O resto do dia passou rapidamente. Recebi muitos comentários de nossos projetos, todos que viram amaram, e aqueles que não viram queriam ver. Jessica me deu olhares mortais mais do que o normal, e durante a educação física eu senti os olhares que a vadia estava dando pra mim.

Eu estava atrasada enquanto ia me trocar, mas eu sabia que Edward iria esperar por mim em seu Volvo.

Quando eu estava trocada e pronta pra sair o vestuário estava vazio. Quando me virei para sair dei de cara com Lauren.

"Puta merda Lauren, você me assustou!" eu gritei.

"Bella." Foi tudo que ela disse.

"Você precisa de algo?" eu perguntei.

"Eu ouvi sobre seu vídeo."

"E...?"

"E eu acho que é hora de alguém te colocar em seu lugar." Ela disse parecendo um pouco assustadora.

"O quê?" eu perguntei.

Lauren não disse mais nada, mas eu vi Jessica entrar com um rolo de fita adesiva nas mãos e meu coração começou a acelerar.

"Porque você está com isso?" eu perguntei.

"Para que ninguém possa te ouvir gritar." Jessica disse. Eu abri minha boca assim que o punho de Lauren colidiu com o meu rosto e tudo ficou escuro.

_Santo Deus me ajude.

* * *

_**N/T: **_Como eu sou boazinha corram para o próximo capítulo ^^_


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Eu estava no meu Volvo esperando por Alice e Bella. Já estava diminuindo os estudantes e eu estava começando a ficar preocupado, mas eu imaginei que Alice deveria ter segurado Bella na escola por alguma razão, isso acontecia de vez em quando.

Meu pânico aumentou quando vi Alice caminhar até mim sozinha.

"Alice... onde está Bella?" eu perguntei a ela.

"Não sei, achei que ela estava com você. Eu tive que voltar a sala do Sr. Grubb e assinar uns termos de compromisso dos concursos que ele nos inscreveu. Espere até você ver os concursos! E se ganharmos algum..." suas palavras foram desaparecendo enquanto eu continuava a procurar Bella pela pequena multidão.

"Alice." Eu interrompi. "Algo está errado. Bella nunca se atrasa." O rosto de Alice caiu enquanto ela olhava para seu celular e viu que tínhamos esperado por dez minutos.

"Merda, você está certo, vamos procurar por ela."

Alice e eu caminhamos por toda a escola e Bella não estava.

"Alice precisamos ligar pro Charlie." Eu disse.

"Não. Não podemos ligar pra ele, ele entrará em pânico. Isso é algo que temos que fazer pessoalmente. Vamos, eu dirijo." Eu dei as chaves pra ela sem argumentar. Eu não acho que ia conseguir dirigir agora. Minha preocupação por Bella tinha subido ao céu e eu não estava pensando direito.

Chegamos à delegacia e corri para o escritório.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" a secretária disse.

"Eu preciso falar com o Chefe Swan, é uma emergência." Eu disse depressa.

"Desculpe, mas ele está no telefone agora, se você se sentar eu avisarei quando ele estiver livre." Ela disse olhando novamente para o papel na mesa.

"Não, droga! É sobre a filha dele, eu preciso falar com ele agora!" eu gritei.

"Que gritaria toda é essa?" Chefe Swan disse olhando pelo corredor. A secretária nem teve a chance de falar.

"Bella sumiu." Alice disse atrás de mim, eu quase esqueci que ela estava lá.

"O que você quer dizer com ela sumiu?" ele perguntou.

"Estávamos esperando por ela depois da escola e ela não apareceu. Nós procuramos por todos os lugares e não a encontramos." Eu respondi a ele.

"Talvez ela apenas tenha ido pra casa?" a secretária sugeriu.

Dei um olhar mortal a ela. "Você não acha que eu já procurei? Ela não iria pra casa se eu estava lá. Chefe Swan nós olhamos em todos os lugares. Não a encontramos."

Charlie pegou seu _walkie talkie_ atrás dele e falou com todos os policiais disponíveis, dizendo a eles para procurarem por Bella. Eu peguei meu telefone e liguei para Carlisle, e Alice ligou para Esme. Em menos de trinta minutos tínhamos cerca de 40 pessoas enchendo a delegacia.

"Okay, eu vou distribuir os mapas, quero grupos de quatro e quero a cidade toda sendo vasculhada. Ela tem que estar em algum lugar." Charlie estava tentando manter a calma. Ele distribuiu os mapas e todos começamos a procurar.

Continuamos a busca durante a noite. Bella não estava em lugar nenhum e eu estava começando a perder a cabeça. A escola toda tinha aparecido para ajudar. Eu fiquei surpreso quando Lauren e Jessica apareceram. Nunca achei que elas se importariam se Bella sumisse, eu acho que as julguei errado. Quando Jake apareceu eu senti algum alívio.

"Jake! Por favor, me diga que vocês tinham um local secreto que usavam pra se esconderem." Eu perguntei esperançosamente.

"Eu já procurei lá. Sinto muito Edward." Jake disse suavemente. Eu estava um pouco confuso.

"Sente muito pelo quê Jake?"

"Eu achei que você não amava Bella, eu ia falar pra ela deixá-lo." Fiz uma carranca pra ele. "Eu não pensei! Eu não disse nada pra ela, estava esperando pela hora certa. Mas isso claramente não é o caso. Você está horrível, então obviamente se preocupa muito com ela." Ele admitiu pra mim. Eu não sabia o que pensar.

"Umm..." eu disse estupidamente.

"Você não tem que dizer nada. Vamos apenas achar Bella." Eu acenei e saímos juntos. Nossa busca era por La Push. Já que Jake conhecia todos os lugares escondidos fomos juntos com Carlisle e Angela.

Angela chorou a noite toda. Eu nunca via seu rosto seco. Eu tinha que me manter ocupado, se eu parasse pra pensar eu iria me perder. Eu não podia perder Bella, ela era meu tudo.

Perto das duas da manhã Carlisle falou com Charlie. Todos abaixo de 18 anos tinham que ir pra casa. Eles cancelaram as aulas no dia seguinte para que pudéssemos continuar procurando, mas começou a ficar frio e escuro para todos procurarem. A maioria dos homens ficou para continuar procurando.

Eu subi as escadas e fui para o chuveiro quente. Eu tentei pensar em tudo com exceção de Bella. Quando rastejei até minha cama fui sobrecarregado com seu cheiro e não pude me segurar mais. Fiquei perdido em pensamentos e lágrimas fluíam tão rapidamente que eu não ouvi a porta abrir. Foi só quando senti um corpo quente em cada lado do meu corpo que eu percebi que tinha companhia.

Alice estava de um lado e Esme do outro. As duas me abraçaram com força e choraram comigo até que caímos na inconsciência.

**BPOV **

Escuro.

Frio.

Silêncio.

Dor.

Eu acordei e não conseguia ver ou ouvir nada. Eu tentei sentar, mas os meus braços estavam amarrados na cama que eu estava deitada. _Mas que diabos?_

Minha cabeça estava latejando, e além disso tinha a queimação no meu rosto onde eu fui socada, eu estava congelando.

"Olá?" eu perguntei calmamente.

"Finalmente acordou, posso ver." Uma voz não familiar disse.

"Quem está aí?"

"Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, Bella." O homem disse. Eu não podia vê-lo, e eu não sabia onde ele estava.

"O que você quer comigo?" eu perguntei com a voz afiada.

"Muitas coisas doce Bella, mas por enquanto vou apenas me certificar de que você não possa fugir."

"Porque eu iria?" eu perguntei.

"Porque tolinha, você roubou algo da minha prima, e ela quer de volta." Ele disse como se eu já devesse saber.

"Quem é sua prima, e o que eu roubei? Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando."

"Edward pertence à Jessica, Bella. É hora de você perceber isso."

"Jessica nem mesmo conhecia Edward até ele chegar na escola, e eu fui uma das primeiras pessoas que o conheceu!" eu disse um pouco mais alto do que deveria. Eu estava ficando irritada por Jessica pensar que tinha alguma aliança com Edward.

"Pelo contrário Bellinha, Jessica conhece Edward há anos. Ela passou muito tempo com ele no passado, e eles se apaixonaram."

"O quê?" eu perguntei. "Como isso é possível? Ele esteve em uma escola fora do país pelos últimos anos."

"Eu sei. Eu sei mais do que você pensa. Fui companheiro de quarto de Edward naquela época."

Engoli em seco. Será verdade? Se ele realmente foi colega de quarto de Edward, então Jessica possivelmente pode ter conhecido Edward.

"Você finalmente entendeu Bella?" ele me perguntou. "Jessica ia me visitar de vez em quanto, somos muito próximos. Ela me via quase todos os finais de semana, então ela via Edward também. Eles se tornaram muito próximos, tão próximos que ele voltou pra passar mais tempo com ela, para que eles finalmente pudessem ficar juntos. Mas então você tinha que aparecer e arruinar tudo." Ele bateu.

Então a porta abriu e uma luz entrou no quarto. Eu vi que estava no quarto de uma cabana.

"James, como está nossa Bellinha?" Veio a voz doentia de Lauren.

"Eu estava contando a ela sobre Jessica e Edward." Ele respondeu.

"Bom. Ela finalmente entendeu porque deve se afastar dele?"

"Não tenho certeza, baby. Acho que ela precisa de mais alguns dias. Como está a busca?" ele disse.

_Busca? __Estavam todos procurando por mim? Deus eu espero que sim._

Então o telefone tocou.

"Hey Jess, tudo bem?"

Silêncio.

"Certo, já vou encontrar você." Ela desligou o telefone e se virou para o homem que eu ainda não tinha visto. "Estão mandando todos pra casa. Apenas algumas pessoas continuam procurando. Vão começar novamente pela manhã."

"Eles já procuraram por toda La Push?" James perguntou.

"Ainda não, mas estaremos lá amanhã e te avisarei se eles vierem nessa direção."

"Okay."

"Vamos baby, está tarde. Eu quero ir pra cama. Ela não vai a lugar nenhum, certo?"

"Não, eu a amarrei bem forte." James respondeu a ela.

"Bella." Lauren caminhou pra mais perto de mim. "Estamos longe de todas as cidades e não existe ninguém há milhas de distância. Então não vai te fazer bem gritar. Aproveite sua noite." James finalmente levantou, eu ainda não tive uma boa visão dele enquanto ele puxava Lauren pra fora do quarto. Eu ouvi a porta bater e fechar atrás dele.

Eu deitei e chorei. Eu não acredito que Lauren e Jessica podiam fazer isso comigo. Eu chorei por Edward e meu pai. Eles devem estar loucos sem saber onde eu estava.

Então a pior coisa possível aconteceu. James e Lauren começaram a fazer sexo, e ela era muito vocal. Eu achava sua voz irritante quando ela falava. Quando ela gritava parecia um cavalo sendo estrangulado.

Rezei para o sono chegar logo e eu pudesse escapar desse pesadelo pelo menos por enquanto.

_Por favor, me ache logo Edward, eu te amo.

* * *

_**N/T: =O**

_O que comentar desse capítulo? Nada né ... acho que ninguém esperava por isso ... só digo uma coisa ... preparem os corações pra fortes emoções na quarta que vem e na outra e na outra ... tá parei!_

**Beijinhus s2**_  
_


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Acordei sozinho na minha cama, minha cabeça doía, meus olhos estavam inchados e meu coração parecia estar em pedaços. Rolei e olhei para o relógio no criado mudo. 10:15h. Levantei da cama e fui até o closet, peguei a primeira coisa que meus dedos tocaram e vesti. Eu tinha dormido apenas algumas horas, mas eu tinha que achar Bella, eu não iria desistir dela.

Quando desci as escadas minha mãe tinha feito o café da manhã, e tinha tanta comida que ela poderia provavelmente alimentar a cidade toda.

"Umm, mãe, porque você fez tanta comida?" eu perguntei a ela.

"Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que manter minhas mãos ocupadas, então comecei a cozinhar e não consegui parar. Por favor, Edward, coma alguma coisa, você vai precisar de força hoje." Ela disse tristemente. Eu sabia que ela sentia falta de Bella também, ela era como outra filha pra ela.

Sentei na mesa e peguei alguns itens aleatórios nos pratos a minha volta. Eu não me importava com o que colocava na minha boca, eu nem estava com fome, eu só comi pra passar o tempo. Ouvi alguns passos atrás de mim e me virei para ver Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper lentamente entrando na cozinha.

Ninguém disse nada, só pegaram alguma comida similar como eu tinha feito. Tínhamos quase terminado de comer quando ouvimos a porta da frente abrir. Todas as seis cabeças viraram para ver Carlisle caminhar até nós.

"Alguma coisa?" minha mãe perguntou. Meu pai parecia exausto, seus olhos estavam inchados, assim como os outros de nós, e ele tinha bolsas embaixo deles. Ele abaixou a cabeça e fez que não. Eu levantei tão rápido que derrubei minha cadeira no chão.

"Edward onde você vai?" minha mãe perguntou.

"Eu não posso agüentar mais, eu vou encontrá-la." Sai correndo e segui para a porta.

Assim que estava dentro do meu Volvo comecei a chorar novamente. Minha porta se abriu e eu senti pequenos braços em volta de mim.

"Tudo bem Edward, vamos encontrá-la. Porque você não me deixa dirigir?" A voz fininha de Alice disse. Eu não estava com humor para argumentar, apenas concordei e fui para o lado do passageiro. Alice ligou o carro e Jasper deslizou no assento de trás. Quando estávamos na estrada percebi o Jeep de Emmett nos seguindo.

Chegamos na delegacia e fui assinar a folha. O homem atrás da mesa me deu um pequeno sorriso e nos deu um mapa dizendo que área deveríamos procurar.

Decidimos nos dividir em dois. Alice e Jasper saíram com o Sr. Newton, Emmett e Rose foram com um dos representantes de Charlie e eu fui com Jessica e o Sr. Weber.

**BPOV**

James tinha me acordado essa manhã com alguma comida. Me recusei a comer. Ele poderia ter envenenado. Então me arrependi quando ele sentou na minha frente e comeu tudo. _Imbecil._

Ouvi Jessica e Lauren saírem para provavelmente 'procurar' por mim. Eu não dormi muito a noite passada. Qualquer barulho me acordava.

Estava com medo de ser deixada sozinha com James, ele me dava arrepios.

Eu não acreditei no que ele falou sobre Edward e Jessica, pelo menos a maior parte de mim não.

Sentada nessa cama, querendo ser resgatada, era assustador e entediante. Eu estava começando a ficar realmente irritada com Jessica e Lauren, não acreditava que elas poderiam ir tão longe e me seqüestrar! _Vadias._

Eu sabia que Edward e meu pai iriam me encontrar, só me importava saber quando. Tudo que eu podia fazer era sentar aqui e esperar, e rezar para que James ficasse do seu lado do quarto. O olhar em seu rosto, no entanto, me dizia o contrário.

**EPOV**

Sr. Webber levou o mapa e seguimos para nosso local destinado. Jessica ficou bem perto de mim o tempo todo, era meio irritante.

"Você está bem, Edward?" Jessica me perguntou.

"Não Jessica, você realmente acha que estou bem? Minha namorada sumiu! Que parte disso é bom?" Eu gritei. Seu rosto desmoronou e lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. "Merda Jessica, me desculpe. Eu não queria gritar com você. Eu apenas estou preocupado com Bella."

"Tudo bem, estou preocupada também. Pelo menos temos um ao outro." Ela disse.

"O que você quer dizer?" eu perguntei.

"Bem, essa é a primeira vez que estamos sozinhos, achei que talvez poderíamos nos envolver."

"Envolver? O que isso quer dizer?" eu perguntei.

"Bem, faz um tempo que não te vejo. Eu senti sua falta. Quando meu primo James disse que você estava voltando eu fiquei tão animada! Achei que você e eu finalmente poderíamos ficar juntos." Ela disse. "Mas então _Bella _ apareceu." Ela disse por baixo da respiração.

Meu coração começou a acelerar, se ela odiava tanto Bella, porque ela estava a procurando conosco… comigo… espera.

"Jessica, o que você quer dizer com finalmente ficarmos juntos?" perguntei suavemente, com medo da resposta.

"Quando eu visitava James, nós tínhamos uma conexão, e eu achei que você estava voltando para ficar comigo. Agora podemos ficar juntos." Ela respondeu colocando sua mão em meu braço. Eu estava completamente por fora de seus sentimentos por mim.

"Jessica, eu só fui colega de quarto de seu primo por um mês, só te vi uma vez, e não me lembrei até você me contar agora. Porque você pensaria que eu estava voltando por você?" eu perguntei suavemente. Ela se afastou de mim rapidamente.

"Eu achei que você me amava Edward! O jeito que você me olhava. E você sempre aparecia onde eu estava eu só achei que você era muito envergonhado pra chegar em mim." Ela gritou. Na hora que o Sr. Webber percebeu que não estávamos mais atrás dele ele veio em nossa direção.

"Jessica, eu não voltei por você, eu voltei pra ficar com a minha família." Ela bateu seu pé no chão e virou enviando um forte aroma em minha direção. Senti meu corpo inteiro ficar rígido.

Agarrei-a pelo braço para que ela não pudesse ir a lugar nenhum, quando ela se virou e me encarou ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, ela achou que tinha me ganhado, ah como ela estava errada.

"Jessica, porque você está cheirando como a Bella?" eu perguntei por meus dentes cerrados tentando me impedir de gritar.

"Eu... eu... eu vi Bella na Educação física, bem antes dela desaparecer." Ela respondeu.

"E você não trocou de roupas desde então?" o Sr. Webber adicionou.

"Um, não, quero dizer sim… mas." Meu punho a apertou mais.

"Onde. Está. Bella?" eu bati.

"Edward, você está me machucando!" ela gritou.

"Edward, solte-a. Vamos levá-la a Charlie. Ele irá fazê-la falar."

* * *

**N/T:** _Corram para o próximo_


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Quando Jessica se virou eu fui agredido por seu cheiro, o cheiro que eu conheceria em qualquer lugar. Eu passei o último mês perto de Bella e todos os dias ela tinha o mesmo cheiro.

Quando Jessica não conseguiu me dar uma explicação lógica eu vi vermelho. Eu queria machucar alguma coisa. Ela sabia onde Bella estava, porque diabos ela sabia onde Bella estava? Se não fosse pelo Sr. Weber eu não sei o que teria feito.

Arrastei Jessica por todo caminho até o carro do Sr. Weber e a joguei dentro. Quando chegamos a delegacia eu pulei do carro antes mesmo que estivesse estacionado, a puxando do carro pela porta da frente.

O voluntário nos deu um olhar curioso. "Algo errado?" ele perguntou.

"Preciso falar com o Chefe Swan, agora." Eu disse com a voz severa.

"Desculpe filho, mas ele foi pra casa. Ele esteve procurando por mais de 24 horas e precisa descansar."

"Escuta, se você não o trouxer aqui agora..."

"Achamos que temos informação de Bella." Sr. Weber me interrompeu. Ele colocou uma mão no meu ombro tentando me acalmar.

O voluntário olhou novamente entre eu, Jessica e o Sr. Weber. Nossa expressão séria deve ter o convencido de que estávamos falando a verdade. Ele pegou o telefone e discou o número.

"Chefe Swan, desculpe ligar pro senhor."

Pausa.

"Não senhor, ainda não a encontramos. Mas têm um grupo aqui que diz que podem ter informações de onde ela se encontra." Ele olhou para o Sr. Weber e ele acenou em confirmação.

Pausa.

"Não tenho certeza senhor, irei perguntar." Ele colocou o telefone pra baixo e olhou pra nós. "Como conseguiram essa informação?"

Rolei meus olhos. "Diga ao Chefe Swan que meu nome é Edward Cullen." Ele acenou e colocou o telefone na orelha novamente.

"O nome do menino é Edward Cullen, ele disse que têm informações."

Pausa.

"Sim senhor. Te vejo em breve." Ele desligou o telefone e olhou pra nós. "Ele está a caminho. Sentem-se até que ele chegue aqui."

Sentamos em uma pequena sala de espera. Charlie tinha descoberto recentemente sobre meu namoro com Bella, achamos que ele ficaria bravo, mas ele pareceu bem com tudo isso. No entanto ele ficou um pouco mais preocupado sobre Bella dormir na casa de Alice. Aparentemente ele acreditava que eu não iria tirá-lo da cama se não achasse que valeria a pena.

Depois de uns cinco minutos Charlie entrou parecendo o diabo. "Edward, diga-me que têm algo sólido pra mim?" ele perguntou.

"Eu acho que Jessica sabe onde Bella está." Eu disse a puxando da cadeira. Ela definitivamente teria uma contusão mais tarde.

"E como você sabe disso?" ele me perguntou. Certo, isso seria interessante de explicar.

Suspirei. "Ela está com o cheiro da Bella, e quando eu a perguntei ela mentiu e não conseguiu me dar uma resposta certa." Ele olhou pra mim como se eu fosse retardado.

"Chefe Swan, eu estava lá, ela realmente agiu estranho sobre a coisa toda. Acho que Edward está certo." Sr. Weber falou atrás de mim.

"Certo, eu irei interrogá-la." Charlie disse. Ele seguiu para o seu escritório e eu o segui, levando Jessica comigo. Entramos no escritório e eu a sentei em uma das cadeiras. Comecei a fechar a porta quando ele falou. "Edward eu tenho que interrogá-la sozinho. Volte e sente com o Sr. Weber."

"O quê! Não, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo!" eu quase gritei.

"Edward, eu sei que você se importa muito com Bella, mas você não pode ficar aqui. Agora vá e fique com o Sr. Weber." Eu acenei e saí de seu escritório. Sentei perto do Sr. Weber e mandei uma mensagem para minha família saber o que estava acontecendo. Então sentei e esperei, me sentindo completamente imprestável.

**POV Charlie**

"Certo Srta. Stanley, existe algo que você gostaria de me contar?" eu perguntei calmamente. Não existia aproveitamento chegando de cara. Eu tinha que permanecer calmo como se isso fosse sobre qualquer outra pessoa normal e não como se fosse com alguém que potencialmente machucou minha filha.

"Eu não sei do que Edward está falando. Eu vi Bella na escola antes dela desaparecer."

"E você não trocou de roupas? Ou tomou um banho desde então?" eu perguntei calmamente.

"Bem... sim mas, eu provavelmente devo ter o mesmo shampoo que ela."

"Como você sabe que a viu antes de ela desaparecer?"

"Bem... eu... um... ela sumiu depois da aula de educação física certo? Bem, eu sou da sala dela."

"Você foi parceira dela na aula aquele dia?" eu a perguntei.

"Não." Ela disse dando de ombros.

"Então como você explica ter o cheiro da minha filha hoje?"

"Eu não sei. Não entendo como você pode ter o cheiro de outra pessoa." Ela argumentou.

"Bem Srta. Stanley Edward passa muito tempo com minha filha, e se ela acha que você está com o cheiro dela, isso é estranho. Eu irei acreditar nele." Eu sentei em minha mesa e a observei. Ela estava brincando com os dedos e tentando olhar pra qualquer lugar além de mim. Decidi tentar uma abordagem diferente.

"Quantos anos você têm Srta. Stanley?"

"17."

"Quando fará 18?"

"Em alguns meses, por quê?"

"Você percebe que pela lei se você estiver envolvida em um crime será considerada uma adulta?" seus olhos se arregalaram e eu continuei. "Você irá para a cadeia se condenada, não para o centro de delinqüentes e serviços comunitários. Mas irá servir um tempo o centro correcional das mulheres."

"Mas não tenho 18 anos ainda." Ah, peguei ela.

"Bem Srta. Stanley, eu sei que não fez isso sozinha, se você nos contar onde Bella está, e quem está envolvido então eu irei sugerir ao Advogado Jurisdicional que pegue leve com você, e não a declare como adulta." Ela acenou sua cabeça e começou a falar.

**BPOV **

Parece que eu estava aqui há dias, estava com fome, não tinha tomado banho, ou escovado meus dentes e eu precisava fazer xixi. James continuou olhando pra mim como se eu fosse algo de comer."

"Umm..." eu engasguei. "Preciso ir ao banheiro." James rolou seus olhos e caminhou até mim. Ele me desamarrou da cama e trouxe meus dois punhos pra frente os amarrando juntos.

"Vamos." Ele me puxou pra fora da cama com força e me empurrou pra fora do quarto. Eu tentei olhar em volta, ver se dava pra ter alguma idéia de onde eu estava, mas ele estava andando muito rápido. Ele me empurrou para o banheiro, mas manteve a porta aberta. Pelo menos ele me deu a cortesia de se virar.

Depois que eu me sentia melhor decidi que não podia ficar mais aqui. Eu tinha que fugir, mas como? Eu não lembro de tudo que Sandra Bullock disse, mas eu lembro de virilha e nariz, isso deve ser o suficiente, eu espero.

James me puxou pra fora do banheiro e se virou para me encarar. Meu corpo começou a tremer enquanto ele me puxou para o seu corpo. Ele empurrou seus quadris no meu me mostrando como ele estava 'feliz'. Eu senti como se fosse vomitar. Agora ou nunca Swan.

Ele tinha um aperto forte em meus ombros e eu trouxe meu joelho direito pra cima e bati nele o mais forte que eu podia. Ele imediatamente me soltou e se inclinou. Quando ele olhou pra mim, eu soquei seu nariz, ouvindo um alto triturar. Sangue começou a sair pra todos os lugares, e eu me virei e corri dele.

O ouvi cair no chão com dor enquanto ele gritava comigo. Corri escada abaixo rezando para que Jessica ou Lauren não estivessem por perto. Tinha uma porta escancarada o que eu assumi que era a porta da frente saí e dei de cara com uma porrada de árvores. Ótimo, Lauren não estava mentindo. _Quem se importa Bella, apenas corra!_

Por sorte eles não tinham tirado meus sapatos. Era difícil correr na floresta com minhas mãos amarradas, caí algumas vezes, mas continuei levantando e correndo.

Não demorou muito até eu ouvir alguém correndo atrás de mim.

"Continue correndo vadia, eu gosto de uma boa caçada." James gritou.

"Merda." Eu sussurrei. E como eu tinha muita sorte eu tropecei em uma grande raiz de árvore. Ouvi James rindo atrás de mim enquanto eu falhava ao tentar me levantar. Meu tornozelo queimava e eu tentei levantar novamente, mas meu tornozelo não agüentava meu peso e cai novamente.

Senti James me puxar pelos cabelos. "Você vai se arrepender por isso cadela." Quando eu estava em uma posição ereta ele começou a me arrastar de volta pra cabana. Eu podia ver a cabana pelas árvores quando eu ouvi. Um inconfundível som de sirene.

_Eles me acharam!_

"Filha da puta!" James gritou e me puxou de volta para a floresta. Ele me empurrou contra a árvore e cobriu minha boca com sua mão nojenta.

Fomos capazes de observar enquanto viatura do meu pai e mais outros carros encostavam na cabana. Lágrimas começaram a correr por meus olhos, se eu tivesse ficado lá, eles teriam me encontrado.

"Bem parece que você me fez um favor minha putinha." Seu nariz correu pelo meu pescoço e estremeci contra seu toque. Me virei para a cabana e vi Edward.

"MMMMMMM" eu gritei o mais alto que podia. Mordi a mão de James o mais forte que consegui e gritei quando ele soltou minha boca.

Assim que o som saiu da minha boca foi parado pela outra mão de James. Olhei para a cabana. Edward estava parado, mas começou a se mover novamente quando ele não ouviu mais nada. _Não, não, não!_

"Você vai pagar por isso vagabundinha." James me puxou contra seu corpo novamente e me segurou firme para que pudesse me arrastar. Dei uma última olhada na cabana e meus salvadores enquanto James me puxava para dentro da floresta.

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG fortes emoções não? Desculpem por não ter postado ontem, mas cheguei tão cansada da facul que estava sem condições, mas aí estão dois capítulos emocionantes pra vocês ^^_

_Espero que gostem ;)_

**Beijinhos e até quarta s2**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

James estava me arrastando pra mais fundo na floresta e a cabana estava ficando menor e menor. As lágrimas encheram meus olhos e começaram a cair. Eu estava com tanto medo de nunca mais ver Charlie ou Renée novamente. Nunca mais ver meus amigos. Com o pensamento de nunca mais ver Edward as lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos como um rio. Comecei a ter dificuldade com a respiração e a mão de James em minha boca tornava difícil respirar.

Comecei a lutar contra ele mais do que antes, ele apertou minha cintura mais forte e eu mordi sua mão novamente. Ele me soltou por menos de um segundo.

Eu engasguei e ofeguei algumas palavras antes que sua mão cobrisse minha boca novamente.

"O que você disse?" ele sussurrou. Ele moveu sua mão da minha boca um centímetro.

"Eu... não consigo respirar." Eu ofeguei novamente. Ele finalmente percebeu meu corpo tremendo e me deixou cair no chão. Eu me curvei sobre meus joelhos e respirei. Tentei acalmar meu coração errático com o pensamento de que Edward já deveria ter me visto.

"Pra onde você está me levando?" eu perguntei a ele.

"Pra longe. Obviamente uma das garotas abriu a boca e eu não vou voltar pra cabana. Sei de um lugar onde podemos ir."

Caminhamos mais alguns minutos e vi outra pequena cabana aparecer na visão. _Eu achei que não havia ninguém por milhas? Lauren é uma vadia. _

James caminhou para a porta e bateu.

Uma mulher não muito mais velha do que nós abriu a porta e sorriu ao ver James. Seu cabelo era vermelho e bem enrolado. Seu rosto era pálido, e seu corpo torneado. Ela era linda.

"James." Ela gritou correndo até ele e James me jogou no chão. Eu bati na terra com força e gritei, o que foi ignorado por ambos. Agora, com um tornozelo torcido eu tinha um pulso latejando.

"Victoria." James disse antes de envolver seus braços em volta dela e a puxar para um beijo. _E Lauren? Não que eu me importasse..._

Depois que eu estava deitada na sujeira por alguns minutos James pareceu se lembrar da minha presença e o motivo por estar ali.

"Vicky, preciso de um lugar pra ficar." James disse.

"Baby, você sempre é bem vindo. Mas ela não." Ela disse apontando pra mim.

"Vicky, eu não posso deixá-la do lado de fora, está frio. E eu preciso dela viva."

"Por quê? O que ela é pra você?" ela perguntou.

"Bem, Jessica quer ela longe para que possa ficar com o seu namorado. Ela disse que me pagaria por ajudá-la então eu disse que tudo bem. Mas uma delas não conseguiu manter a boca fechada. Então agora estou sozinho."

"E daí? Apenas solte-a. Vamos fugir juntos e ela não dirá nada. Não é?" ela me perguntou, eu neguei com minha cabeça. "Viu."

"Não, Vicky, você não entende. Agora eu vou pedir um resgate por ela." James disse. Minha testa enrugou, _meu pai não tinha nenhum dinheiro. Porque ele me manteria aqui?_

"Sério, quem são os pais dela?" ela disse aparecendo interessada.

"O pai dela é apenas um chefe de polícia da cidade." Ele disse olhando de volta pra mim. Victoria pareceu confusa, assim como eu. "Mas o namorado dela por outro lado, é um Cullen." Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Filho do Doutor Cullen?" ela perguntou.

"É, um deles, achei que se ele realmente a ama, ele fará seu papai pagar. Se ele quiser vê-la viva novamente."

**EPOV**

Quando Jessica nos deu a localização de onde Bella estava presa não consegui esperar por meus pais. Entrei na viatura de Charlie e fomos os primeiros a chegar à cabana isolada. Claro que eu tive que ficar no carro até que estava tudo limpo. Um dos policiais apareceu e descobrimos que a cabana estava vazia.

Meu coração despencou.

Saí do carro e caminhei para a porta da frente. Parei morto nos trilhos quando ouvi um grito fraco. Eu sabia que era Bella, eu ouvi mas não escutei mais nada. Caminhei até a cabine e perguntei onde Charlie estava.

Subi as escadas e achei Charlie no corredor. Quando ele me viu ele parou de falar com o policial.

"Edward você não pode ficar aqui agora." Charlie disse colocando suas mãos nos meus ombros.

"Porque não? Ela não está aqui e não vou tocar em nada." Seus olhos estavam brilhando e eu percebi que eram lágrimas se formando. "O que foi Charlie?" Ele balançou a cabeça e eu fui até ele. Os policiais estavam pegando evidências de uma poça de sangue no chão. Me senti como se fosse desmaiar.

"Edward, pode não ter sido dela." Charlie disse tentando me acalmar. Respirei fundo e me virei para encará-lo.

"Eu sei. Charlie, eu juro eu ouvi um grito quando estava lá fora. Veio da floresta. E se ele soubesse que estávamos vindo e tentou escapar?'

Charlie olhou para um policial e chamou sua atenção. "Ligue para todos na delegacia, traga todos os voluntários aqui. Precisamos começar a procurar na floresta agora." O policial acenou e saiu.

"Vamos Edward, diga-me onde você ouviu o grito." Eu desci as escadas e saí da cabana. Charlie e eu seguimos pela floresta e começamos a procurar por Bella.

Após três horas de busca Charlie e eu chegamos a uma pequena cabana na floresta. Parecia abandonada, mas tinha luz em um dos quartos. Charlie e eu seguimos para a porta da frente e batemos.

Uma mulher jovem abriu a porta, ela provavelmente era apenas um pouco mais velha que eu. Ela era bonita, mas definitivamente não era meu tipo.

"Posso ajudá-los?" ela disse educadamente.

"Sim madame. Desculpe incomodá-la tão tarde, mas estávamos nos perguntando se você viu uma menina caminhando com um homem jovem." Charlie pegou sua carteira e puxou uma foto que eu tinha dado a ele de Bella. "Essa é a garota. Você a viu?"

A mulher deu uma boa olhada na foto. "Não, sinto muito. Ela está bem?" ela perguntou.

"Não temos certeza. Ela está desaparecida há alguns dias e estamos procurando por ela. Podemos entrar e dar uma olhada?" Charlie perguntou.

"Claro, posso pegar essa foto e mostrar ao meu namorado? Ele pode ter visto a menina, ele estava fora caçando hoje."

"Seria ótimo." Charlie disse enquanto ela nos deixava entrar. A cabana era pequena, e não havia muitos lugares escondidos.

"Eu vou perguntar a James se ele a viu." Ela nos deixou procurar. Ouvi eles conversando baixinho e Charlie e eu procuramos. Checamos todos os lugares possíveis onde Bella poderia estar escondida ou guardada. Não achamos nada. Não havia nenhum porão e o único local que não procuramos foi o quarto em que os proprietários estavam, que tinha um banheiro.

"Sinto muito, ele disse que não a viu enquanto estava fora. Ele disse que ficará atento amanhã."

"Ele irá caçar novamente amanhã?" eu perguntei.

"Sim, ele não conseguiu caçar nada hoje, ele tropeçou em uma raiz e caiu quebrando o nariz hoje. Ele veio pra casa para que eu pudesse limpá-lo." Eu acenei sem saber mais o que dizer.

"Você não deveria levá-lo ao pronto socorro? Tenho certeza que colocariam o nariz dele no lugar." Charlie perguntou.

Ela olhou pra baixo timidamente. "Nós não temos convênio, e não temos dinheiro."

"Meu pai é médico, tenho certeza que ele pode ajudar." Me encontrei dizendo. Por alguma razão eu não queria sair daqui ainda.

"Sério? Ele nos cobraria?"

"Não. Ele é um ótimo homem e gosta de ajudar." Então a porta do quarto abriu e um homem com mais ou menos minha idade saiu com apenas uma calça jeans.

"James, esse jovem homem disse que o pai dele pode arrumar seu nariz sem cobrar!"

"Sério, isso é ótimo." Fizemos contato visual pela primeira vez. "Cullen?" ele perguntou surpreso.

"Sim?"

"Sou James Davis." Primo de Jessica? Ele parecia uma merda.

"Ah, hey James. Estava conversando com sua prima hoje." Eu disse. Algo não estava certo.

"Sério? Assumo que você queria dizer Jess?" eu acenei. "Como ela está? Não falou com ela por mais ou menos... um mês eu acho? Ela na verdade me perguntou sobre você." Ele riu.

"Ah é? O que ela perguntou?"

"O mesmo de sempre. Se você ainda estava namorado. Eu disse a ela que não sabia por que você tinha ido embora. Ela ficou muito feliz com isso." Ele riu novamente. "Ela já te laçou?"

"Não, na verdade a garota sumida é minha namorada." Eu disse sem emoção na minha voz.

"Que garota sortuda." A mulher murmurou por baixo de sua respiração.

"Desculpe Victoria?" James disse.

"Nada."

"Então Cullen, você acha que seu pai pode ajudar meu nariz?" James perguntou.

"Claro. Ele está em casa agora. Ele pode vir aqui ou você pode ir até ele." Eu disse.

"Prefiro não ir a lugar algum, estou realmente cansado depois do meu longo dia caçando. Preciso descansar antes de amanhã."

"Sem problema, vou ligar pra ele." Saí pela porta da frente pra ligar para Carlisle. O telefone tocou apenas uma vez antes de minha mãe atender.

"Edward, alguma novidade?"

"Não, mas eu preciso falar com o pai."

"Espere." Minha mãe parecia derrotada.

"Edward, o que foi?" meu pai perguntou quando pegou o telefone.

"Pai, preciso que você venha onde eu estou. Têm alguém com o nariz quebrado e parece horrível. Ele não pode pagar um hospital, então eu achei que você poderia cuidar dele." Eu disse alto enquanto caminhava para a porta da frente.

"Certo, mas você não deveria continuar procurando por Bella?" meu pai perguntou parecendo confuso.

"Pai, escuta, eu não tenho muito tempo. Algo não está certo. É o James da escola. Ele é primo de Jessica. Eu acho que ele deve saber onde Bella está. Ele disse que quebrou o nariz caindo no chão, talvez isso tenha acontecido enquanto ele perseguia Bella ou algo do tipo, por favor, venha aqui." Eu disse baixo e rápido.

"Okay. Me passe o endereço e eu estarei a caminho. Não se preocupe. Serei completamente profissional e ele não irá suspeitar de nada."

"Obrigado pai." Eu voltei para a casa. "Hey James, qual o endereço aqui?" James me disse e eu repeti para meu pai.

"Certo, ele está a caminho." Eu disse enquanto entrava e fechava a porta.

"Ótimo, muito obrigado cara." James disse.

Certa de vinte minutos depois houve uma batida na porta. Victoria foi atender e deixou meu pai entrar na sala.

"Olá Edward." Ele disse pra mim.

"Pai, essa é Victoria e esse é James." Eu disse apontando para eles.

Eles deram um rápido 'olá' e meu pai deu uma olhada no nariz dele e fez tudo que podia por ele. Quando ele terminou caminhou até a pia e eu o segui.

"Edward isso não foi de cair. Alguém socou o nariz dele. Estava amassado." Eu olhei de volta para James e me senti andando até ele. Meu pai rapidamente agarrou meu braço. "Agora não, vamos sair." Meu pai caminhou de volta para o sofá onde todos estavam esperando.

"Terminei Charlie. James, cuide de seu nariz."

"Muito obrigada Dr. Cullen." Victoria disse apertando a mão de meu pai.

"Sim, obrigado." James adicionou.

"Bem, devemos ir. Já tomamos muito o tempo de vocês. Curtam o resto da noite." Charlie disse levantando. "Carlisle, se importa de nos dar uma carona até a delegacia?"

"Não, claro que não. Boa noite James, Victoria."

"Tchau." Eu disse a eles.

Eles se despediram e fomos até o carro de meu pai. Seguimos para longe da cabana e não pude evitar sentir como se algo não estivesse certo.

"Carlisle, por favor encoste." Charlie disse do assento da frente. Meu pai fez como ele pediu e Charlie se virou para olhar para meu pai. "O que eu perdi?"

"Charlie, eu não acho que o nariz dele quebrou quando ele caiu. Parece que foi causado por outra pessoa, alguém menor que ele." Meu pai disse.

"Bella?" ela perguntou.

"Possivelmente. Queria te tirar de lá para que eles não suspeitassem."

"Eu vou voltar." Eu disse saindo do carro. Ouvi meu nome ser chamado por ambos.

"Edward, você não pode voltar sozinho." Charlie disse. "Eu vou com você. Carlisle, vá até a outra cabana e traga reforços." Carlisle acenou e nos desejou sorte enquanto voltava ao carro.

"Vamos. Temos que ser silenciosos. Ela não estava na casa. Se eles estão com ela deve estar bem escondida."

Voltamos para a cabana silenciosamente, demos uma volta e olhamos pelas janelas. Victoria estava andando pra lá e pra cá e gritando com James e James estava gritando com ela. Não conseguíamos ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo, mas eles estavam falando alto suficiente para não nos ouvir falar.

"Eu vou dar uma olhada nos fundos." Eu disse a Charlie. Eu caminhei procurando por algo fora do normal. Andei um tempo e fui mais fundo na floresta. Vi um pequeno barracão, apenas grande o suficiente para guardar algumas ferramentas. Ouvi alguns passos atrás de mim e me virei para achar Charlie.

"Achou alguma coisa?" ele perguntou.

"Eu ia olhar ali, mas é muito pequeno." Ele acenou e eu abri a porta. Tinha um cortador de grama no meio e algumas ferramentas na parede.

"Maldição!" eu gritei. Comecei a caminhar de volta pra fora quando ouvi um grito sufocado. "Charlie, espere." Olhei para o chão e vi uma pequena trava. "Me ajude a mover o cortador." Charlie veio e me ajudou a empurrar pra fora do galpão. Puxei a trava e uma pequena porta se abriu no chão.

"Charlie, preciso da sua lanterna." Eu disse esticando minha mão. Ele me deu sua lanterna e eu entrei dentro do buraco escuro. Era um quarto pequeno e sujo. Ouvi um grito sufocado novamente e minha lanterna passou pelo quarto até que vi algo pequeno no canto. Arrastei-me até lá rapidamente.

"Bella?" eu perguntei baixinho, rezando a Deus para que eu não estivesse vendo coisas. Coloquei minha mão no corpo e ele pulou. Virei o corpo. Meu coração pulou quando eu olhei dentro dos olhos vermelhos e inchados do meu verdadeiro amor.

"Bella!" puxei a fita de sua boca.

"Edward, ah Deus. Eu sabia que você iria me encontrar." Lágrimas estavam escorrendo por seu rosto. Peguei sua cabeça em minhas mãos e a beijei com força. Cheguei nas costas dela e desamarrei suas mãos e pés. Ela jogou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e me puxou pra seus lábios novamente. Eu queria aprofundar o beijo, mas ouvi Charlie chamar por mim.

"Vamos baby, vamos sair daqui." Ela se arrastou até o buraco e saiu.

"Bella, ah graças a Deus." Eu ouvi Charlie dizer enquanto a ajudava a sair.

Rastejei atrás dela e ela tirou os braços do pai e se virou pra mim. Todos sorríamos. Ao mesmo tempo, demos um passo um pro outro e nos abraçamos com força.

"Senti tanta sua falta." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Senti sua falta também Eu te amo tanto Edward."

"Eu amo você também." Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, tomando tudo de Bella. Fui tirado de meus pensamentos felizes por um som alto de explosão. Bella e eu pulamos e nos viramos. Charlie não se moveu, como se ele estivesse com medo de se virar. Seus olhos ficaram arregalados e caiu.

Sangue começou a infiltrar a sua camisa e ele caiu de joelhos. Eu ouvi Bella fracamente gritar para seu pai. Olhei atordoado e vi James há cerca de dez metros com uma arma na mão.

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG quanto sofrimento, Jesus só sei que fico sem ar traduzindo hahaha ... ai gosto tanto do Charlie... to triste :'(_


	28. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo. Tudo estava tão perfeito um momento antes. Meu pai não, por favor. Leve-me em seu lugar.

**EPOV**

Bella estava debruçada sobre o corpo de seu pai no momento em que ele entrou em colapso. Ela estava agarrada nele, impedindo-o de cair no chão.

"Não, pai. Por favor, não me deixe. Lute, por favor." Ela estava implorando pra ele.

Comecei a me curvar para ajudar Charlie quando ouvi outro tiro. Congelei e olhei pra James.

"O próximo será na cabeça dela." Ele disse apontando a arma para Bella. "Eu não preciso dela agora que tenho um Cullen." Ele abafou o riso. "Levantem, vocês dois. AGORA!" ele gritou.

Bella não queria deixar o corpo de seu pai morrendo. Coloquei minhas mãos pra cima, mostrando a James que eu não iria enfrentá-lo. Olhei para Bella.

"Bella, meu amor você precisa soltá-lo." Eu disse a ela em voz alta. Ela o apertou com mais força. Fiquei de joelhos e afastei os dedos dela.

"Bella. Eu ficarei... bem… vá." Charlie sussurrou.

Me inclinei no ouvido de Bella. "Meu pai está trazendo reforços, eles irão ajudar Charlie. Precisamos ouvir James agora. Por favor." Eu implorei. Ela relutantemente soltou seu pai e eu o deitei no chão.

"Por favor, não o deixe aqui. Está frio. Ele irá morrer." Bella implorou para James.

"E porque eu me importaria? Entre na casa. Agora." Ele mandou. Eu levantei e puxei Bella de pé a segurando com força. Seguimos James até a pequena cabana onde Victoria estava esperando. "Sentem." Ele disse apontando pra duas cadeiras de madeira. Eu não queria deixar Bella, e ela estava agarrada firmemente a mim. James a arrancou de mim e a empurrou em uma das cadeiras. Ela deu um grito e ele colocou uma fita na boca dela.

Depois que ambos estávamos amarrados com sucesso em nossas cadeiras James e Victoria começaram a discutir um com o outro. Bella e eu estávamos nos encarando e eu estava tentando manter os olhos dela apenas em mim. Ela estava tentando se acalmar, mas estava perdendo a batalha com o pensamento de perder seu pai.

Fechei meus olhos esperando que Carlisle não estivesse muito longe de voltar. James e Victoria finalmente começaram a se acalmar e estavam ambos olhando pra mim.

"Bem, acho que é hora de nos mexermos. O papai querido sabe onde estamos agora, então temos que achar um novo local para esconder esses dois." Meu coração acelerou com a idéia de perder nossa salvação, como tínhamos perdido a da Bella na outra cabana. "Vicky, vá buscar cobertores e ligue o carro. Precisamos partir agora."

Victoria estava indo para o quarto quando houve uma batida na porta. Todos congelaram.

"Vicky, pegue Bella e a leve para o quarto, rápido." Ela fez como ele disse e James me agarrou. Eles nos levaram para um quarto pequeno e ouvi vozes na porta. Bella estava chorando ainda mais com o pensamento de perder o resgate quando ouvi um barulho do lado de fora. Me virei para a janela enquanto algo lentamente começou a aparecer.

O Sr. Weber tinha escalado pela janela. Graças a Deus.

"Shhh." Ele disse baixinho colocando o dedo nos lábios. Acenei minha cabeça e Bella tentou abafar as lágrimas. Ele me desamarrou primeiro e então desamarrou Bella enquanto coloquei minha orelha contra a porta. Pulei quando ouvi um tiro e Bella gritou.

A porta de abriu e James estava parado no batente. Ele me empurrou de lado e foi em direção da Bella.

"Venha aqui vadia." Ele gritou. Eu o ataquei, dando socos e chutes em todos os lugares que eu alcançava. Ele me empurrou e eu tropecei em uma das cadeiras batendo minha cabeça na cômoda. Eu não estava machucado, mas fiquei tonto o suficiente para dar a James tempo suficiente para arrastar Bella pra fora do quarto.

Quando me recompus saí correndo para a sala com o Sr. Weber nos meus calcanhares. James estava parado no meio da sala com uma arma apontada para o policial que estava na porta. Sua outra mão estava segurando Bella na frente dele, bloqueando qualquer tiro que o policial daria.

Victoria estava deitada no chão em uma poça do próprio sangue. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de terror, mas sem vida.

Eu estava tentando achar um jeito de pular em James, mas ele ouviu eu me mover atrás dele e apontou a arma pra mim. "Movam-se." Ele disse movendo a arma na direção do policial. O Sr. Weber e eu colocamos as mãos pra cima e nos movemos na sua linha de visão, perto da porta da frente. Meu coração não se acalmava e meus olhos estavam grudados no rosto de Bella atingido de horror.

"James, apenas solte-a. Isso pode acabar rapidamente. Não precisa adicionar assassinato a sua acusação. Embora você esteja segurando a refém. Você não a seqüestrou." O policial estava dizendo tentando tirar Bella de James. Mais alguns policiais estavam chegando pela porta agora. James apontou sua arma pra mim.

"Não se mexam, ou ele morre, e então ela." Ele apontou para Bella. Eu congelei. Um dos policiais tropeçou no tapete de entrada e James engatilhou a arma olhando bem dentro de meus olhos. "Desculpe." Ele disse pra mim, então ouvi outro tiro.

"NÃO!" eu ouvi Bella gritar. Olhei pra ela com medo enquanto esperava pela dor finalmente aparecer.

Olhei para o meu corpo e não vi nada.

Olhei confuso para James. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de medo e sangue começava a escorrer por seu cabelo enquanto seu corpo colapsava, levando Bella com ele. Corri até Bella e a arranquei dos braços dele.

A afastei do corpo de James e olhei para onde veio o tiro. Lá parado estava Charlie todo remendado, com sua arma apontada pro chão.

"Bella, olhe." Eu apontei até o pai dela e suas lágrimas começaram novamente. Ele estava encostado na porta de trás.

"Pai." Ela sussurrou. Ela deixou meus braços e correu até ele. Ele caiu nos braços dela e a abraçou de volta. "Eu te amo pai."

"Eu também te amo Bells."

Então meu pai entrou pela porta e olhou pra eles. "Ele ficará bem Bella, a bala não atingiu nenhum órgão vital ou artéria. Só precisamos levá-lo ao hospital para que possamos tirá-la." Ele a garantiu.

"Vá Bella. Edward precisa mais de você do que eu. Eu estou bem." Ele disse olhando pra mim. Bella se virou pra mim e deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela levantou do chão e nós andamos um até o outro novamente. Só que dessa vez eu a levantei a abracei com força.

"Você nunca mais sairá da minha visão novamente." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Você faz parte de mim."

"Eu sou sua. Sempre e pra sempre." Ela sussurrou de volta. Eu a afastei e a coloquei no chão. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e trouxe seus lábios aos meus. Eu não queria aprofundar o beijo com todas essas pessoas em volta, mas ela tinha outros planos.

Sua língua varreu meu lábio inferior e eu os separei pra ela. Eu não batalhei com ela nesse momento. Eu a deixei vencer. A deixei tomar controle, algo que ela precisava desesperadamente agora. Só paramos quando alguém limpou a garganta em algum lugar da sala.

Bella corou e olhou pros pés. Eu ri e a puxei em um abraço.

"Me tire daqui, Edward."

"Tudo que você desejar, meu amor." Eu disse enquanto beijava sua testa.

Fomos na ambulância com Charlie. O técnico em emergências médicas checou nossas lesões no caminho para o hospital.

Já no hospital estávamos esperando notícias sobre a cirurgia de Charlie. Bella nunca soltava minha mão. Mesmo quando metade da cidade apareceu e nos abraçou.

Algumas horas depois, a maior parte da cidade, e metade de La Push estavam esperando por novidades de Charlie. Quando o médico caminhou até mim eu apertei a mão de Bella. Quando ela olhou pra cima e viu o médico, ela me puxou do meu lugar antes que eu tivesse a chance de me levantar.

"Ele está bem?" ela perguntou.

"Ele está maravilhosamente bem." Todos explodiram em gritos e se abraçaram. "Ele irá se recuperar completamente, só precisa de uns dias fora do trabalho e ele ficará novo em folha." O médico deu um sorriso radiante a Bella e ela retribuiu com força total.

"Posso vê-lo agora?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, ele está perguntando por você." Ele nos guiou do corredor até a sala de recuperação e eu tentei soltar a mão de Bella.

"Bella você deve vê-lo sozinha." Eu disse a ela com o máximo de amor que eu podia em minha voz.

"Não Edward, você não irá sair do meu lado." Eu concordei e abri a porta pra ela.

"Pai?" ela sussurrou.

"Bells?" ele disse meio grogue.

Bella foi para o lado dele e o abraçou, finalmente soltando minha mão. Movimentei minhas mãos algumas vezes, para tirar a cãibra de meus dedos.

"Eu te amo tanto pai. Obrigada por me salvar." Ela disse.

"Foi Edward quem o fez querida, foi ele quem descobriu que Jessica estava envolvida e a levou até mim. E na cabana ele a ouviu gritar, e seguiu na direção de onde veio o grito. Então ele soube que algo estava errado quando encontramos James na cabana e achou o barracão. Bells, se não fosse por ele não teríamos te encontrado." Lágrimas escaparam dos olhos dele enquanto ela o abraçava novamente. Quando ela o largou, virou pra mim.

"Obrigada, Edward." Ela disse me abraçando.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você." Eu sussurrei.

"Edward." Charlie disse.

"Sim Chefe?" eu perguntei.

"Obrigado por salvar a minha filha. E por favor, você tem mais do que direito de me chamar de Charlie. Eu lhe devo mais do que pode imaginar."

"Obrigado, Charlie."

Falamos um pouco mais com Charlie e Bella decidiu que queria ir pra casa. A polícia pegou nossos depoimentos enquanto estávamos na sala de espera. Eles iriam esperar, mas Bella insistiu.

O caminho pra casa foi silencioso. Ela não disse uma palavra enquanto eu a levava a sua casa e a seguia até seu quarto.

"Bella, você está bem?" eu perguntei suavemente.

Ela se virou e me encarou. "Surpreendentemente sim. Foi horrível ficar com ele, mas ele realmente nunca tentou nada comigo, estou mais nervosa do que triste." Ela olhou pra baixo e corou. "E então têm você."

"O que tem eu?" eu perguntei ainda suavemente.

"Você me salvou Edward. Você não tem idéia do quanto isso significa pra mim. Nunca serei capaz de agradecê-lo o suficiente."

"Bella, eu te amo. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Você não precisa achar um jeito de retribuir ou agradecer novamente. Você estar aqui comigo e isso é o suficiente." Eu caminhei até ela e levantei seu queixo para que ela olhasse em meus olhos. "Você é minha vida agora."

Seu sorriso foi radiante. Me inclinei para beijá-la e ela aprofundou o beijo rapidamente. Ela envolveu os braços em volta do meu pescoço e começou a caminhar pra trás.

"Bella?" eu perguntei.

"Eu quero te agradecer, Edward, e eu sei como fazer isso." Ela tirou a blusa e me puxou para outro beijo, me empurrando pelo quarto. Quando a parte de trás dos meus joelhos bateram na cama eu caí nela, e Bella caiu em cima de mim.

* * *

**N/T:** _UFA! *limpa testa* Alguém aqui imaginava que tudo isso aconteceria nessa fic? Eu não hahaha. Foi seqüestro, mortes, quase morte do Charlie, garanto que mta gente quase enfartou achando que Edward ia morrer, a vadia da Jessica *soca parede*... mas não é lindo toda a cidade e La Push se reunindo e gritando ao saber que Charlie estava bem? E o Edward como é lindo as coisas que ele fala OMG *fico depressiva*. Agora preciso comentar, Bella querendo sexo depois de estar dias sem banho e sem escovar os dentes? *coragem hein Edward* kkkkk_

**Tá acabando gente, falta só 2 capítulos *chora***

**Comentem ;)**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Eu queria ficar com Edward, eu queria escapar dos meus pensamentos, preocupações e medos.

"Bella, espere." Edward disse me afastando de seus lábios."Não podemos fazer isso agora."

Meu medo me atingiu com força. "Você não me quer agora?" eu desabafei.

"O quê? Ah Deus não, Bella. Eu só não quero que você me use como uma fuga." O que, ele podia ler mentes ou algo do tipo? "Bella, você passou por algo horrível. Não quero que você misture sexo com memórias ruins. Por favor, vamos com calma." Eu concordei e deslizei de seus quadris.

"Porque você não vai pra banheira? Ou podemos tomar uma ducha?" Edward perguntou suavemente.

"Eu adoraria uma banheira." Ele acenou e beijou minha testa. Ele me deixou em meu quarto e eu ouvi a água correndo no banheiro. Minha mente estava cheia com os últimos dias. Lauren, e o olhar maligno que ela me deu, Jessica e os olhares cheio de inveja, e James com seu olhar de ódio.

Todos envolvidos por razões diferentes.

_Como alguém podia fazer tal coisa com outro ser humano, por causa de um garoto? E se acontecesse de novo? E se houvesse mais meninas desprezadas lá fora tentando colocar suas garras em Edward. Eu sempre teria que ficar olhando por cima dos ombros? Eu não posso lidar com isso._

Comecei a hiperventilar. Tirei minhas roupas e as joguei no lixo, elas eram uma lembrança dolorosa dos meus captores, dos dias horríveis que passei na floresta.

Eu estava sentada na cama abraçando meus joelhos e balançando pra frente e pra trás, tentando acalmar meu coração errático e respiração acelerada, quando eu senti dois braços em volta de mim.

"Você vai ficar bem. Nunca mais deixarei você sair da minha vista novamente." Edward sussurrou contra o meu pescoço. Eu não sei se isso me fez sentir melhor, ou pior. Comecei a tremer e um soluço escapou de meus lábios.

"Bella, fale comigo. Por favor." Edward disse, parecendo aflito. "O que aconteceu? Eles machucaram você?" eu neguei com minha cabeça. Era verdade, eles nunca me violaram, ou me bateram, até que eu lutei com eles.

Eu funguei. "James me disse que ele era seu companheiro de quarto na antiga escola." Eu falei baixinho.

"Bella, ele era um ano mais velho que eu. E ele só foi meu colega de quarto por um mês. Jessica me disse que achava que eu estava apaixonado por ela. Isso não é verdade. Eu só me lembro de tê-la visto uma vez, e eu não me lembrava até que ela me disse que James era seu primo. Nada do que eles lhe contaram era verdade. Por favor, acredite em mim." Ele pareceu tão quebrado, eu podia dizer que ele não estava mentindo.

"Eu confio em você," eu sussurrei, meu corpo não parava de tremer, e eu sabia que ele podia sentir.

"Amor, porque você está tremendo tanto? Por favor, me conte o que está passando nessa sua linda cabecinha."

"Edward, eu não sei se posso mais fazer isso."

"Fazer o quê?" Ele disse parecendo em pânico.

"Nós." Eu disse a ele.

"Bella, por favor, não. Porque você diria isso?" ele disse me virando para que pudéssemos olhar um pro outro. Eu podia ver a dor em seus olhos. Eu tentei me virar, mas ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. "Ah Deus." Ele viu a verdade em meus olhos. Ele soltou meu rosto e eu vi uma lágrima sozinha cair de seus olhos.

"Edward."

"Bella, por favor, não faça isso. Eu te amo tanto, nada mudará isso. Eu estarei aqui pra você, eu nunca sairei do seu lado se você quiser. Por favor Bella, eu não entendo."

"Edward, e se isso acontecer novamente? E se mais alguém souber que eu não sou boa o suficiente pra você, e tentar te tirar de mim?" eu disse a ele. "Ou me levar novamente?" eu adicionei suavemente.

"É por isso que está preocupada? Deus Bella, porque você acha que não é boa o suficiente pra mim? Na verdade você é boa _demais_ pra mim. Você é tudo que eu sempre quis e mais. Eu não vou a lugar algum. Enquanto você me quiser, eu sou seu, incondicionalmente. Eu não deixarei nada acontecer com você novamente."

Procurei seus olhos, e eles me disseram o que eu precisava saber.

"Não faça promessas que não possa cumprir." Ele começou a dizer algo, mas eu coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios para impedi-lo. "Eu sou a pessoa mais desastrada do mundo, algo pode acontecer comigo enquanto ando em uma calçada plana." Eu adicionei tentando aliviar o clima. Ele sorriu levemente.

"Me desculpe, Edward. Eu devo confiar em você. Eu sei que você me ama. Eu te amo tanto, que o pensamento de perder você me assusta muito."

"Eu não vou a lugar algum. Eu amo você Bella." Ele levou meus lábios aos dele e eu o beijei de volta com todo o amor que eu tinha. Eu podia fazer isso dar certo. Eu podia viver sem medo de perdê-lo. Eu podia confiar nele. Eu podia amá-lo. Pra sempre. "Que tal aquele banho?" ele perguntou quebrando o beijo. Eu acenei.

Edward me pegou no estilo noiva e me colocou na banheira. "Vai se juntar a mim?" eu perguntei.

"Em um minuto." Ele disse. "Deite e relaxe." Ele molhou meus cabelos e começou a ensaboar meu cabelo com shampoo. O banheiro se encheu com o cheiro do meu shampoo de morango. Então ele pegou a bucha e começou a lavar meu corpo, me acariciando suavemente, ele até depilou as minhas pernas, estou surpresa por não ficar envergonhada, ele me deixou depilar minhas axilas eu mesma. Quando eu estava limpa ele tirou a água suja, e encheu com água quente e limpa e se juntou a mim.

Ele me segurou na água quente e começou a cantarolar pra mim. Eu estava completamente relaxada e feliz.

"Edward, onde está sua família? Eu achei que os veria agora." Eu perguntei a ele.

"Eles estavam no hospital. Acho que você estava muito distraída pra perceber. Alice queria vir pra casa com você, mas Esme falou pra ela nos dar um tempo a sós."

"Me lembre de agradecer a Esme mais tarde." Eu disse, Edward riu.

Edward e eu ficamos deitados na banheira até a água ficar fria e eu começar a tremer. Assim que estávamos secos, deitamos na cama.

Eu estava com a cabeça no peito de Edward, traçando seu abdômen lentamente. Sua mão estava acariciando minhas costas suavemente com amor. Eu nunca me senti mais segura, eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem. Me perguntei o que aconteceria com Lauren e Jessica, mas eu não queria mais pensar sobre isso essa noite. Eu queria ficar com Edward, o mais perto que eu pudesse.

Comecei a dar beijos suaves em seu peito e coloquei minha perna por cima da dele. Minha mão viajou por seu corpo nu e tracei uma linha de um lado do quadril ao outro. Edward gemeu suavemente e mordeu seu lábio. Sorri pra ele, ele estava tentando tanto manter a calma.

Quando envolvi minhas mãos em volta de sua ereção, ele estava duro e pronto pra mim. Ele assobiou quando eu o apertei.

"Bella." Ele disse, quase como um aviso.

"Sim Edward?" eu perguntei inocentemente.

"O que você está fazendo?" sua voz quebrou quando eu o acariciei.

"Eu acredito que te devo um agradecimento." Deslizei meu corpo pra cima do dele e sentei de pernas abertas em suas pernas. Sua ereção ainda estava se contorcendo em minha mão quando eu segurei mais forte. Me inclinei para um beijo suave, mas ele tinha outros planos. Ele agarrou meu rosto em suas mãos e beijou meus lábios com uma paixão tão reprimida que eu os senti inchar imediatamente.

O beijo de Edward era rude e necessitado. Ele estava me mostrando o quanto sentiu minha falta, o quanto ele precisava de mim. Eu o beijei com toda força. Suas mãos agarraram meus quadris e as minhas foram para o seu cabelo, puxando e apertando.

Ele gemeu na minha boca e me trouxe pra sua ereção, roçando meu centro molhado nele.

"Edward, por favor. Eu preciso de você." Ele rolou e se esticou até meu criado mudo onde tínhamos escondido algumas camisinhas. Eu tirei a embalagem de seus dedos e a abri, deslizando lentamente sobre ele.

Inclinei-me e dei um beijo amoroso em seus lábios e me abaixei sobre ele. Nós dois gememos de prazer.

"Ah Deus, Bella." Edward sussurrou enquanto eu levantava, e abaixava mais uma vez. As mãos de Edward agarraram meu quadril e me guiaram pra cima e pra baixo dele.

Senti falta de Edward dentro de mim. Eu sei que foram só alguns dias, mas eu senti como se fosse pra sempre, pensei que nunca mais o sentiria novamente. E agora que eu estava de volta, eu aproveitaria cada momento juntos.

Edward começou a investir para encontrar meu quadril e o ritmo que tomamos era perfeito. Sua cabeça estava jogada pra trás no travesseiro e os músculos de seu pescoço estavam saltados. Eu podia dizer que ele estava dando duro pra se segurar.

Girei meus quadris, ouvindo um suave 'porra' de seus lábios. Me inclinei e dei beijos suaves por todo seu pescoço, ainda mantendo um ritmo constante em cima dele. Quando cheguei em sua orelha, a levei até minha boca e mordi suavemente. Seus quadris bateram nos meus e eu sorri. Liberei sua orelha e fui para a pele macia abaixo dela.

"Vamos Edward." Eu sussurrei antes de morder e chupar o ponto. Seus quadris ficaram selvagens e seus grunhidos e gemidos me levaram ao pico junto com ele. Mordi seu ombro para me impedir de gritar em seu ouvido.

Edward desacelerou seu ritmo, mas não parou. Ele me jogou e agora eu estava com as costas na cama. Meus olhos se arregalaram com choque e confusão.

"Ainda não terminei com você Bella." Ele disse enquanto bateu dentro de mim com tanta força que minha cama bateu na parede.

"Merda." Eu gritei.

Edward começou a investir em mim, ele ainda estava duro como uma pedra. Meus olhos rolaram pra trás da minha cabeça.

"Ah Deus Edward, não pára." Engoli em seco. Ele levou minha perna direita por cima de seu ombro, e a minha esquerda ele colocou em volta de seu quadril. A nova posição me abriu mais então ele podia investir mais fundo dentro de mim.

"Merda Bella, senti tanto a sua falta." Suas investidas ficaram mais fortes, como se ele estivesse me mostrando o quanto ele sentiu minha falta. "Nunca mais quero ficar sem você novamente." Como ele conseguir formar frases coerentes agora estava além de mim. Tudo que conseguia escapar da minha boca agora eram gemidos, grunhidos e suspiros.

Senti meu sangue ferver e meu estômago apertar. Edward sugou abaixo de minha orelha, assim como eu tinha feito com ele. "Vamos Bella." Ele jogou minhas palavras de volta pra mim. Suas investidas ficaram mais fundas e eu gritei seu nome. Minhas unhas correram por seu corpo, o deixando louco. Ele bateu dentro de mim, me perfurando na cama.

Quando minhas paredes apertaram em volta dele ele mordeu meus ombros, assim como eu tinha feito. Sua última investida foi forte e mais funda que as outras, isso me enviou para um terceiro orgasmo.

Quando nossa respiração acalmou, ele mimou meu pescoço com beijos, dando atenção especial ao meu ombro onde ele tinha mordido. Eu não queria que ele deixasse meu corpo e ele não queria deixar o meu. Ele rolou, me levando novamente pra cima dele. Ele me abraçou com força e eu senti meus olhos se fecharem por vontade própria.

**EPOV **

Acordei com a luz do sol brilhando em meus olhos. Minhas pernas doíam, meu peito se sentia restrito. Olhei pra baixo e vi a visão mais linda do mundo.

Bella.

Ela estava em meu corpo, seu calor envolvendo minha ereção crescente. Meus olhos rolaram pra trás da cabeça. Ela começou a acordar, seu corpo esticou, fazendo seu quadril mexer, me tirando de dentro dela levemente. Quando ela relaxou fui colocado dentro dela novamente.

Ela começou a mover seus quadris me fazendo gemer e ela rir.

"Não é engraçado." Eu resmunguei.

Seus lábios acharam os meus e ela me beijou suavemente, eu aprofundei o beijo rapidamente. Ela estava toda disposta. Meus quadris começaram a mexer, me levando pra dentro e fora dela.

"Edward, você não devia pegar uma nova camisinha?"

Eu rolei de lado e me estiquei para pegar outra em seu criado mudo. Eu tinha a camisinha velha fora e a nova em mim em uma fração de segundos. Eu não queria deixá-la por muito tempo.

Essa manhã foi diferente de ontem à noite. Levamos nosso tempo, explorando o corpo um do outro, nos acariciando enquanto eu escorregava dentro e fora dela. Beijamos as marcas e mordidas que tínhamos dados um ao outro na noite passada. Foi lento e significativo.

Durei mais do que pensava que conseguiria. Levando Bella ao pico múltiplas vezes antes de cair com ela. Quando finalmente saí de dentro dela nós dois gememos em protesto.

Abracei Bella perto de mim. Eu queria o máximo de pele possível me tocando. Ficamos deitados por horas apenas nos abraçando. Fomos tirados de nossa solidão quanto meu telefone tocou.

"Ignore." Bella disse.

"Não posso, é Alice."

"Por favor, ignore! Eu não quero sair dessa cama." Ela disse enquanto se aconchegava em meu peito. Eu ri, mas de qualquer forma atendi o telefone.

"Oi Alice."

"Edward, você esteve tempo suficiente com Bella, é a minha vez!" Alice falou.

"E se ela não quiser me largar?"

"Então! Se vista, e saia de sua cama. AGORA!"

"Não."

"Dê o telefone pra Bella."

"Por quê?"

"Por favor irmão querido?" rolei meus olhos e dei o telefone pra Bella. "Ela quer falar com você."

Bella gemeu, mas pegou o telefone. "O quê, Alice?"

Silêncio.

"Certo, entendi." Ela disse enquanto pulava da cama, levando o cobertor com ela, o que é claro me deixou nu na cama, sem nada. Eu tremi e gemi enquanto saía da cama e ia ao banheiro para Bella se vestir.

Levei meu tempo para lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes e me aliviar. Quando voltei pra o quarto de Bella, ela estava completamente vestida.

"O que ela disse pra te tirar da cama?"

Ela corou. "Ela disse que se eu não levantasse da cama, ela me levaria em uma viagem de final de semana de compras, sem você."

"Ah, ela é boa." Eu disse. "Duende do diabo." Bella concordou e me beijou a bochecha enquanto saía do quarto. Sentei em sua cama e esperei até que ela terminasse no banheiro.

"Está pronto?" ela me perguntou, parada na porta. Concordei e saímos para meu carro de mãos dadas.

O resto do dia passamos com minha família, todos eles tentando deixar Bella o mais confortável possível, e não comentando dos últimos dias. Tudo estava normal, e calmo.

Bella e eu fomos visitar Charlie no hospital. Eles disseram que ele estava indo muito bem e seria capaz de ir pra casa em breve.

Bella e eu voltamos para sua casa e nos aconchegamos em sua cama. Falamos sobre coisas aleatórias. Nada muito importante. Ela me pediu para ler pra ela, então escolhi O_rgulho e Preconceito_ e li até sua respiração estar calma, me dizendo que ela tinha caído no sono.

Eu amava dormir com Bella em meus braços, eu amava acordar com ela em meus braços, eu sabia que queria isso pra sempre.

* * *

**N/T:** _Aiii que lindo, como ele é perfeito, dá pra vocês me falaram se só eu fico depressiva com essas coisas? Fala sério onde está o cara que te dá banho? Que te salva de um seqüestro? Que lê pra você até você dormir? Ahhhh vou me matar. *momento emo*_

_Próximo capítulo final *chora*_


	30. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Nicholh2008 **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Nicholh2008**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Aqui! Bella, está aqui!" Alice chamou da porta da frente.

Fazia alguns meses desde o meu ataque, e eu tenho lidado muito bem.

Jessica confessou ser culpada do seqüestro e vou enviada para uma detenção juvenil no centro até que ela tenha 18 anos. Ela estará fora no final do mês. Então ficará em liberdade condicional, e presa na pequena cidade de Forks até que ela tenha 25 anos.

Lauren por outro lado, tinha mais coisa envolvida. Era a cabana de seus pais, e seu carro que foi usado. Ela se declarou culpada e foi enviada para a cadeia do condado até que tenha 18 anos. Então ela será entregue ao estado até que tenha 25 anos. Quando ela for libertada, ela estará livre pra fazer o que quiser. O que eu desejo não inclua estar perto de mim.

James e Victoria morreram. Obviamente. Os pais de Lauren não se responsabilizaram por James e nem poderia ser responsáveis como seus pais. Então ambos residem em um cemitério local em pequenas caixas de madeiras com cruzes em cima.

Edward e eu saímos quando eles foram enterrados, todos acharam que éramos loucos, mas precisávamos ver o fato consumado. Eu joguei um rolo de fita adesiva enquanto os escavadores não estavam olhando.

Charlie foi maravilhosamente curado e estava trabalhando mais do que antes. Ele se sentia indestrutível. O imprudente homem velho.

Edward e eu ainda estávamos firmes e fortes. O que me trazia de volta pro presente.

Alice derrapou pelo chão da cozinha onde eu estava fazendo café da manhã pra nós três.

"Calma Ali. O que está aqui?" Edward perguntou.

Ela jogou um envelope em minhas mãos. "É de Dartmouth!" ela gritou.

Meus olhos arregalaram e Edward pulou de seu lugar. Todos olhávamos para o envelope em minhas mãos. "Não posso fazer isso." Eu joguei nas mãos de Edward. "Abra." Edward e eu tinhamos feito pedido para a mesma faculdade. Nós dois entramos em Dartmouth. O que foi surpreendente porque eu nem mesmo fiz o pedido. Edward fez pra mim. Eu disse a ele que nunca entraria. E então eis que ambos recebemos a carta de aceitação.

Essa era sobre minha bolsa ser aceita ou recusada. Eu fiz o pedido depois que vi como Edward ficou animado com o pensamento de irmos para sua faculdade dos sonhos juntos.

"Tem certeza?" Edward perguntou.

"Abra logo!" Alice gritou. Alice e Jasper também foram aceitos, surpresa surpresa.

Sim, Alice e Jasper. Eles estavam juntos por vários meses. Como Alice conseguiu manter isso em segredo eu nunca soube.

"Okay, lá vai."

Alice pegou minhas duas mãos em suas pequeninas enquanto Edward abria o envelope. Ele tirou a carta e seus olhos correram sobre as palavras. Seus ombros caíram, meu coração parou.

"Sinto muito Bella." Ele disse tristemente. "Você está presa conosco por mais quatro anos!" seus olhos brilharam e seu sorriso torto apareceu.

"O que?" eu perguntei suavemente.

"Você conseguiu! Uma bolsa integral!" ele disse. Alice pegou o papel de suas mãos e leu em voz alta. Eu não conseguia ouvir suas palavras, apenas o murmúrio suave de sua voz. Olhei para Edward enquanto nosso futuro passava diante de nossos olhos. Fui tirada de minhas fantasias pelo som de um grito agudo.

"Uma bolsa integral! Uma bolsa integral!" Alice gritava enquanto pulava pela cozinha. Meus olhos conectados com os de Edward e eu me joguei nele.

"Estou tão orgulhoso de você." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Me afastei do abraço e pressionei meus lábios nos dele.

"Temos que comemorar!" Alice disse. "Vamos dar uma festa!" eu gemi, e Edward riu. Me recusei a deixar Alice me dar uma festa de formatura individual, e exigi que ela apenas me incluísse na deles.

"Alice, não." Eu implorei.

"Shiu, será nessa sexta à noite. A última festa antes de nos formarmos." Alice disse.

"Que bom que a formatura é no domingo. Pode imaginar toda a turma de formandos em uma festa?" Edward disse.

Hoje era o último dia de aula para os formandos. Alice exigiu que saíssemos 'agora' para que ela pudesse copiar os _flyers_ para a festa. Ela ligou para Carlisle no caminho para a escola e ele concordou com a festa. Dizendo para sermos cuidadosos, e que tiraria o carro de alguém se as coisas ficassem feias. Ele decidiu que iria levar Esme para uma noite fora, então não teríamos 'velhos por lá'.

Charlie concordou, mas somente se eu contasse a ele sobre a bolsa escolar.

Alice tinha tudo planejado na hora que chegamos na escola. Na segunda aula a festa era a única coisa que as pessoas falavam. Os professores não se importaram, nossas provas finais estavam feitas, e o que mais iríamos aprender? Era inútil para nós estarmos aqui, mas a diretoria da escola pensava diferente.

Saí da sala e segui para o almoço onde eu senti uma mão quente envolver meu pulso. Fui girada e os lábios de Edward suavemente tocaram os meus.

"Aproveitando seu último dia como formanda, Senhorita Swan?" Edward perguntou contra os meus lábios.

"Acho que fica muito melhor, Mr Cullen."

"Mmmm. _Mr. Cullen._ Isso é sexy."

"Porque Edward, você têm uma fantasia com professora e aluno?" eu perguntei com a voz suave, que eu espero ter saído um pouco sedutora.

"Se você for a aluna..." ele gemeu e colocou sua cabeça em meu ombro. "Podemos pular o almoço?"

Eu ri. "Não, é o nosso último almoço na escola. Sinto muito."

"Ótimo, então vamos a Port Angeles bem depois da escola." Ele respirou fundo e começou a murmurar algo sobre Emmett em uma calcinha fio-dental. Ele se afastou de mim e começamos a caminhar para o refeitório.

"Edward, porque vamos a Port Angeles?" eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto e tinha luxúria em seus olhos. "Para você comprar uma saia xadrez." Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas quando entramos no refeitório.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente, e a viagem a Port Angeles foi no mínimo interessante. Mal podia esperar para me vestir pra Edward.

"Bella! Fique quieta!" Alice gritou.

"Droga Alice, isso dói."

"Beleza é dor, querida." Rosalie disse.

Alice tinha uma chapinha em uma mão e uma escova na outra. Como ela conseguiu arrumar meu cabelo com ambas as mãos cheias eu nunca vou saber. Mas ela apertou e puxou com suas mãos pequenas tentando fazer com que meu cabelo colaborasse.

"Da próxima vez, vou te arrastar do quarto de Edward para que você tenha tempo de só tomar uma ducha. AARRGGG. Isso é ridículo!" ela reclamou.

"Eu disse pra você não se preocupar com isso. Por favor, posso simplesmente fazer um rabo de cavalo?" eu implorei.

"NÃO! Eu vou arrumar." Quinze minutos depois ela finalmente conseguiu deixar meu cabelo liso e Rose aprovou. "Pronto! Eu disse que conseguia." Rolei meus olhos para a fadinha enquanto Rose me virava pra ela para começar a tortura da maquiagem.

Você podia pensar que eu estava acostumada com isso, mas não estava. E eu tinha esperado fugir disso completamente assim que entrasse na faculdade, mas não... Alice iria para a faculdade conosco, e quando Rose e Emmett descobriram que todos fizemos pedidos a Dartmouth eles fizeram também.

Não fiquei surpresa essa tarde quando Rose me disse que estava dentro. No entanto fiquei surpresa quando ela disse que Emmett entrou também. Aparentemente ele era um idiota no armário. Ele conseguiu A em tudo, mas manteve sua média geral baixa suficiente para não ser orador da turma, a honra foi pra Edward, comigo logo atrás dele... eu sei, fiquei surpresa também.

Então agora, estamos todos indo pra faculdade já que o verão terminou. E agora a tortura pode continuar... socorro.

"Está pronta Bella, não foi tão ruim certo?" Rose perguntou.

"Você está brincando né? Meu couro cabeludo ficará ferido por uma semana!" eu respondi.

"Ah cala a boca!" Alice gritou de seu banheiro. "Venham aqui se vestir as duas! Não temos muito tempo até as pessoas começarem a chegar!"

Alice, Rosalie e eu nos olhamos no espelho do banheiro.

"Uau estamos gostosas!" Rose exclamou.

"Concordo." Alice disse. "O que você acha Bella?" ambas se viraram pra mim.

"Não acho que os garotos serão capazes de tirar suas mãos de nós!" Nós caímos na gargalhada com o pensamento de os garotos grudados em nossos quadris a noite toda.

Rose estava com um top branco que abria do seio até o umbigo, combinando com várias correntes de ouro, e uma mini saia preta com sandália prata de _Christian Louboutin_.

Alice estava com um espartilho preto com calça jeans preta e apertada e um par de botas de cano alto.

E eu estava com uma túnica branca e púrpura com jeans escuro e apertado e um par de sandálias de Rose do _Jimmy Choo_.

DING DONG

"VAMOS COMEÇAR A FESTA!" Alice gritou. Ela correu do banheiro e Rose e eu a seguimos. Eu desci lentamente as escadas. Pessoas estavam falando na porta da frente e enchendo a sala.

"Eu não achei que fosse possível você ficar mais linda." A voz aveludada de Edward veio por trás de mim enquanto seus braços circundavam minha cintura.

Virei para encará-lo e encontrei seus lábios. Olhei pra ele uma vez e sorri. "Você não está tão ruim, está lindo!" Ele estava usando seu jeans favorito e uma camiseta de botão preta com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos.

"Vamos gente!" o vozeirão de Emmett flutuou pela casa. Edward rolou os olhos e me guiou até a cozinha onde Jasper estava como _bartender_ fazendo todo tipo de bebidas.

"O que você quer Bella?" Edward me perguntou.

"Umm, você escolhe." Eu estive em algumas festas antes, mas nunca bebi muito, então eu não queria me envergonhar.

"Aqui Bella." Alice disse enquanto colocava um copo em minha mão. "É um chá _long island_." Ela tinha outro copo na mão e bebia como se fosse simplesmente um copo doce de chá. Tomei um gole.

"Bom?" Edward me perguntou.

"É bom." Eu bebi mais e ele pediu um a Jasper.

Três horas e quatro copos de chá _long island_ depois, Edward e eu estávamos em beijos quentes nos esfregando no meio da sala, cheio de pessoas nos cercando.

"Bella." Ele disse enquanto começava a beijar meu pescoço. "Eu preciso de você."

Gemi e senti minha calcinha ficando mais molhada com suas palavras. "Então me pegue." Eu não precisei falar duas vezes. Ele me jogou por seus ombros tipo um homem das cavernas e correu escada acima em direção a seu quarto. Assim que estávamos lá dentro um pensamento veio em minha mente.

"Edward, me coloque no chão." Ele fez como eu pedi e olhou pra mim com os olhos cheio de luxúria. "Sente-se" eu disse enquanto o empurrava na cama. "Agora, não se mexa." Eu disse e me virei, indo em seu banheiro me trocar. Quando terminei abri a porta e o queixo de Edward caiu.

"Sr. Cullen, eu acho que falhei em meus testes essa tarde. Meus pais vão me matar se eu tirar nota baixa, existe _alguma coisa_ que eu possa fazer por um crédito extra?" eu estava encostada contra a porta de seu banheiro com uma saia muito pequena que nós compramos mais cedo aquele dia e uma camisa de botão que era quase pequena demais e com uma gravata em volta do pescoço. Continuei com os sapatos, mas deixei minha calcinha no chão do banheiro.

O rosto de Edward se contorceu enquanto ele levantou e foi para sua mesa. Ele se inclinou contra ela e começou a falar. "Senhorita Swan, você realmente falhou essa tarde, estou muito decepcionado com você. Você é uma ótima aluna, gostaria de me explicar porque não passou em um pequeno teste?" seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito e eu tremi de prazer.

"Eu estava um pouco distraída," eu disse e coloquei meu lábio inferior entre os dentes. Eu o ouvi engasgar o ar e gemer.

"O que te distraiu tanto Senhorita Swan?"

"Esse garoto. Simplesmente não consigo tirar meus olhos dele."

"Bem porque você simplesmente não conta a ele como se sente? Qualquer garoto seria louco por não sentir a mesma coisa."

"Bem ele é meio que impossível."

"Tem namorada?"

Neguei com minha cabeça. "É professor." O corpo de Edward congelou e ele endireitou as costas e pigarreou. Porra ele é bom nisso.

"Interessante."

"Então, sobre meu crédito extra." Eu disse enquanto olhava pra ele.

"Acho que posso pensar em alguma coisa." Ele disse enquanto eu estava parada na sua frente. Ele estava na frente de sua mesa, sem estar mais apoiado nela. Caminhei em volta dele e sentei em sua mesa com as pernas cruzadas. Ele se virou para me encarar e separou minhas pernas para que ele pudesse ficar entre elas.

"Então Senhorita Swan." Ele disse enquanto sua mão viajava por minhas pernas. Minha respiração ficou mais rápida enquanto ele se aproximava de minhas coxas, sabendo que ele não encontraria nada cobrindo minha excitação. Ele engasgou quando sentiu minhas dobras molhadas. "Porra."

"Sr. Cullen." Eu gemi.

"Sim Bella?"

"Me toque." Suas mãos foram pra trás e cobriram minha bunda enquanto ele me puxava para a beirada da mesa, bem na frente dele. Eu podia sentir seu pau enorme empurrando em mim e eu puxei seus lábios nos meus.

O beijo foi forte e poderoso. Seus lábios estavam puxando os meus. Minhas mãos foram para sua blusa e eu comecei a desabotoar lentamente. Minhas unhas arranharam seu corpo e ele assobiou em prazer. Tirei sua blusa por seus ombros e ele a jogou em volta.

Ele agarrou a gravata em volta do meu pescoço e me puxou de volta pra seus lábios. Ele chupou e mordeu meu lábio inferior, fazendo gemidos escaparem de minha boca. Edward puxou o nó da gravata mas não a tirou. Eu o empurrei e comecei e desabotoar lentamente minha blusa. Ele rosnou e rasgou minha camisa, os botões voaram.

"Eu irei comprar uma nova pra você." Ele disse de seus lábios atacarem meu mamilo esquerdo. Ele chupou com força e eu engasguei e agarrei sua cabeça a empurrando em mim. Ele mordeu e eu gritei. "Quieta, Senhorita Swan. Não queremos ser pegos agora, não é?" neguei com minha cabeça e seus lábios foram para meu outro mamilo, dando a mesma atenção. Quando ele mordeu eu estava preparada e mordi meus lábios com força, e gemi alto. "Muito melhor."

Edward ficou de joelhos. "Sabia que fantasiei com você nessa mesa? Tomando você de todas as maneiras que eu podia pensar." Eu não conseguia dizer se ele ainda estava no personagem mas não podia me importar menos.

"Deus Sr. Cullen, por favor."

"Por favor, o que Bella? Diga-me o que você quer."

"Eu quero sua boca quente em mim. Por favor." Ele não disse nada, mas eu senti sua língua quente me dar uma longa lambida e senti meu corpo tremer. Ele me empurrou na mesa e me apoiei nos meus cotovelos. Minhas pernas estavam em volta de seus ombros enquanto ele estava lambendo a minha fenda. Não pude evitar os gemidos de escaparem.

"Deus Bella, seu gosto é fodidamente bom." Ele empurrou minhas pernas para descansarem na mesa, me deixando completamente aberta pra ele. Sua língua foi mais fundo em mim e eu joguei minha cabeça pra traz em prazer. Então ele colocou dois dedos bem fundo em mim, me fazendo gritar novamente, não tão alto dessa vez.

"Porra. Oh Deus." Senti Edward sorrir em mim por causa do meu discurso. Seus dedos ficaram mais rápidos e ele chupou meu clitóris. Meus quadris foram pra cima. E meus braços caíram em baixo de mim e agora eu estava reta na mesa. "Ah merda... tão... perto... não pára." Seus dedos curvaram dentro de mim e ele mordeu meu clitóris, fazendo meu corpo tremer e explodir em êxtase. Minhas pernas apertaram em volta da sua cabeça e minhas mãos apertaram a borda da mesa enquanto minhas costas arqueavam.

Edward lentamente lambeu meus sucos enquanto eu voltava do meu orgasmo. Apoiei-me novamente e puxei seu cabelo, ele levantou e eu puxei seu cinto rudemente, ele caiu em meu peito e eu lambi seus lábios, provando meu gosto nele. Ele enfiou sua língua na minha boca.

"Deus Bella, eu quero sentir você."

"Por favor, Edward. Preciso de você dentro de mim."

Puxei sua cintura e comecei a afrouxar a calça, a empurrei pra baixo com sua boxer até que elas estavam em volta de seus tornozelos.

Ele puxou a gravata em meu pescoço, me puxando pra mais perto dele. "Quero ouvir você gritar meu nome Bella, quero que as pessoas lá embaixo saibam que você pertence a mim, e que só eu posso te fuder tão bem e forte." Merda, eu amava o Edward bêbado. Ele se posicionou na minha entrada e deslizou dentro de mim com força.

"PORRA" eu gritei.

"Isso mesmo, Bella." Ele investiu em mim mais rápido e mais forte, nunca diminuindo o ritmo.

"Porra Edward... eu amo... ugh... como... você fica... ah... dentro de mim... merda... mais forte... me fode mais forte..." Edward agarrou minhas pernas e jogou em seus ombros. Então suas mãos estavam em meus quadris e ele me puxou pra mais perto dele ao mesmo tempo que investiu em mim, me fazendo gritar.

"Merda Bella... eu não vou... ser capaz... de durar muito... você está tão fodidamente gostosa." O som de pele batendo contra pele e grunhidos e gemidos enchiam o quarto. Podíamos ouvir a música alta pela casa mascarando nossos sons.

Edward passou a entrar em mim por um ângulo diferente. "AÍ!" eu gritei. "Jesus Cristo, Edward... não pára."

"Goza pra mim… porra… goza comigo Bella…"

Meu corpo arqueou da mesa novamente e eu gritei enquanto suas investidas ficavam mais fortes e ele alcançava a sua libertação. Nós gritamos nossos nomes enquanto ondas de prazer corriam por nossos corpos. Edward colapsou em meu corpo. Assim que recuperamos nossa respiração ele me pegou da mesa e meus braços circundaram seus ombros. Ele nos deitou na cama, nunca saindo de mim.

"Eu te amo Bella."

"Eu também te amo Edward." Ele beijou minha testa e eu senti minhas pálpebras caírem e logo estávamos dormindo.

Acordei com beijos suaves em meu pescoço eu ri enquanto uma língua cruzava meu maxilar e subia até estar embaixo da minha orelha. Abri meus olhos e sorri enquanto Edward se inclinava pra beijar meus lábios.

"Eu tenho algo pra você. Fique aqui." Ele disse apontando para a cama. Eu obedeci e sentei na beira. Ele vasculhou sua mesa e puxou uma caixa azul familiar com um laço branco em cima. Engoli em seco. "Acalme-se." ele riu.

Ele sentou sentou ao meu lado, virando meu corpo para que pudesse olhar pra ele. "Bella, quando você não está, meu coração dói. Eu nunca estive tão feliz quanto quando estou com você em meus braços. Quando seu pai e eu te achamos, eu sabia que nunca a deixaria novamente. Eu sei que somos jovens, e nossos pais iriam desaprovar se ficássemos noivos agora, então ao invés disso, quero que tenha isso."

Ele colocou a caixa em minha mão. Eu respirei fundo e abri. Era um belo anel de ouro branco com um diamante no meio. Era entrelaçado e lindo. Podia sentir meus olhos se enchendo com as lágrimas. "Edward, é lindo." Eu disse em voz baixa, com medo que as lágrimas caíssem de meus olhos. **(N/T: Anel no meu perfil)**

"Esse anel é especial Bella." Ele pegou o anel e os separou. "São dois anéis separados, mas então quando colocados juntos, formam um anel completo. Eles se completam. É como eu me sinto quando estamos juntos. Quero estar com você pra sempre, e essa é minha promessa a você." Ele deslizou o anel em meu dedo da mão esquerda. "Que um dia irei substituir esse anel por um anel de noivado."

As lágrimas venceram. Edward escovou as lágrimas com seu dedão. Me inclinei para beijá-lo. Foi um beijo gentil, cheio de paixão. "Eu te amo Bella, pra sempre."

"Eu te amo também Edward. Sou sua. Pra sempre." Eu sussurrei contra seus lábios.

**FIM

* * *

**

**N/T: **_OMG acabou *chora*, não foi lindo? Ai sofro demais com essas coisas._

_Primeiro quero agradecer MUITO a minha beta _Lou Malfoy _por ter arrumado tempo pra betar esses 30 capítulos. Agradeço a _Irenuda _por ter me apresentado ao mundo da tradução. Amo vocês meninas._

_E agradeço a todas as leitoras que comentaram, as que adicionaram a fic como favorita e até as que não comentaram mas sempre me acompanham, meu MUITO OBRIGADA. É minha primeira fic terminada e eu não poderia estar mais feliz e emocionada pelo caminho que ela tomou, pelas amigas que fiz e pelos comentários sempre carinhosos que recebi._

_Agora um aviso, essa fic tem continuação, a autora postou apenas 1 capítulo da continuação e faz muito tempo, então coloquem o alerta pois se ela terminar eu traduzirei pra vocês ok?_

_Gostaria de pedir uma coisa, queria que todas as pessoas que leram essa fic comentassem nesse último capítulo, só pra eu ter noção de quantas pessoas eu consegui atingir com essa história. =D_

**Acompanhem minhas outras fics, tenho muitas histórias pra vocês cheias de emoção, comédia, amor e bem... sexo.**

**Beijos e obrigada a todas. S2**


End file.
